ETERNAMENTE MDMD
by Luzy Snape
Summary: CONTINUACION DE MUNDOS DISTINTOS MISMO DESTINO, capitulo 14 finalmente, lean las notas finales para saber de sus fics favoritos y sus futuros, asi como de este.
1. Chapter 1

ETERNAMENTE MDMD

Capitulo 1: De vuelta al colegio, inicia el séptimo año.

-¡Es ridículo! Draco no ha podido quitarse su medallón ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hizo?-pregunto Harry confundido aunque no del todo seguro de sus palabras.

-¡Toca el dragón en mi medallón!-solicito Litzy con calma- Lo sientes ¿verdad? Esta tan frió como el tuyo, lo que significa que Draco se desprendió del suyo-dijo la chica al verlo estremecerse de nuevo-Pero si aun no te convences ¡Toca el fénix! Lo encuentras agradablemente calido ¿cierto?-mientras Harry asentía-Eso se debe a que estas usando tu medallón por eso mismo es que esta calido pero Draco no lo hace y por lo tanto se ha puesto frió-explico la chica tranquila.

-Pero ¿Por qué habría de quitárselo?-cuestiono Harry extrañado.

-¡Tú debes de saber la respuesta ha eso, Harry! Y ahora si no te molesta, necesito y quiero dormir-dijo Litzy acomodándose para dormir, no quedándole mas remedio al moreno que marcharse a su propia habitación, en donde paso el resto de la noche inquieto al repasar en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de su tía sin encontrarles respuesta a las mismas, asi que en los días siguientes el chico moreno se la pasaba constantemente sumido en sus pensamientos a pesar de la insistencias de Sirius y Remus por averiguar que era lo que pasaba con su hijo, llegando asi el primero de Septiembre y a las 11:00 AM en King's cross...

-¡Rayos apenas hemos llegado a tiempo!-exclamo Sirius mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el compartimiento de los profesores.

-Bueno sino hubieras querido pasar por ese almacén a comprar esa chaqueta de piel, habríamos llegado con tiempo de sobra-regaño irónicamente Remus a su pareja al entrar en el compartimiento.

-Esta bien, que ya estén casados pero no es como para que se pongan a regañar por aquí-dijo con apatía Severus al verlos llegar.

-¡Hola Severus¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí?-dijo Remus con una sonrisa en los labios para los celos de Sirius, quien se coloco entre su pareja y el cetrino.

-¡Un encargo de Albus, Lupin!-respondió secamente Severus, tratando de ignorar lo más posible a cierto pulgoso.

-¡Hola, tío Severus¿Dónde esta Draco?-pregunto ansioso Harry al notar la ausencia del rubio en el lugar.

-¡Draco fue con sus amigos! Estaba preocupado por ellos, y deseaba saber si se encontraban mejor, tras lo sucedido en el verano-respondió Severus a su sobrino.

-Pero... ¿Acaso no es peligroso ir con los slytherin's? Especialmente para Draco-dijo Harry preocupado.

-¡No, forzosamente! Lo único que podrían reclamarle es el hecho de no haber sido marcado, pero aun asi no se atreverían hacer algo en contra suya, después de todo es un Malfoy, y eso mismo le da ciertas ventajas-dijo Severus con calma.

-Siendo ese el caso, creo que iré a buscar a Ron y Hermione para...-comenzó Harry interrumpiéndose bruscamente.

-¿Sucede algo, Harry?-pregunto curioso Remus al notar su repentino enmudecimiento.

-¡Eh...no! Bueno yo...este voy... voy a...buscar...a los...chicos-tartamudeo Harry al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta y abandonaba el compartimiento.

-Pero ¿Qué mosca le pico?-cuestiono Sirius extrañado.

-¡Yo iré a buscar a Draco! Tengo algo que comentarle; asi que procuren no matarse en mi ausencia-dijo Litzy con una burlona sonrisa, dejando el lugar.

Y fuera del mismo...

-¡Harry, finalmente te cayo la solución a la indiferencia de Draco!-dijo Litzy al ver a unos cuantos pasos al moreno, quien se veía desilusionado.

-¿Hice el tonto, verdad? Por eso es que Draco se molesto al grado de quitarse el medallón, porque me puse celoso de Hermione, delante suyo, sobretodo cuando estoy con él-dijo Harry entristecido.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Draco puede ser muy lindo pero también es orgulloso y sin darte cuenta lo lastimaste muchísimo, algo que no perdonara con facilidad; pero con algo de insistencia lo conseguirás, asi que¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscarlo? Seria conveniente que hablaran ahora y no cuando estén en el colegio, ya que entonces no tendrán mucho tiempo para hacerlo-dijo Litzy caminando por los pasillos del tren con una seguridad increíble, como si supiera hacia donde iba.

-Sabes ¿Dónde esta, cierto?-dijo Harry mientras la seguía a unos tres pasos de distancia.

-¡Asi es! Siempre se donde se encuentran él y tú-respondió Litzy deslizando imperceptiblemente su mano por encima del dragón de su medallón.

Y en los últimos vagones...

-¿Sucede algo, Draco? Te has levantado de repente, como si algo te hubiese alterado-dijo Pansy curiosa viendo hacia el rubio, a través del velo que le cubría el rostro pues desde su accidente -el año anterior- se había visto forzada a usar uno ya que no habían encontrado la solución a su aspecto todavía, quien estaba por contestarle pero antes de hacerlo fue empujado bruscamente por Crabbe, el cual entraba en ese instante junto con Goyle y Zabini.

-¡Lo lamento, Draco, no te vi!- se disculpo Crabbe sujetando al joven para que no cayera.

-¡No hay problema, Vince!-respondió Draco incorporándose pero al hacerlo "algo" cayo al suelo llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Zabini recogiendo del suelo un peculiar medallón.

-¡Devuelvemelo, Zabini, es mío!-dijo Draco extendiendo su mano hacia su colgante.

-¿Tuyo¿Qué haces con un medallón como este? No es normal que un slytherin use oro y menos aun la figura de un fénix, Draco-dijo Blaise frotando con fuerza la figura dorada que sujetaba entre sus dedos.

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa, Zabini! Yo puedo poseer lo que me guste y desee; no tengo porque darte cuenta de mis actos, ahora¡Devuelvemelo!-ordenó imperioso Draco, aun con su mano extendida, en reclamo de su medallón.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto este medallón? Cierto que puedes hacer lo que desees pero aun asi, no deja de ser extraño todo esto ¿Quién te lo obsequio? Pues dudo que lo compraras, para que te importe con tanta fuerza-dijo Blaise extrañado de ver la acerada mirada que el rubio le lanzaba, notándose demasiado el interés del joven sobre aquella joya, especialmente al instante de que estrujaba con muchísima fuerza entre sus manos; mas antes de que algo pudiera Draco decir, se escucho un desgarrador grito, cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede afuera?-pregunto asustada Pansy, abriendo la puerta del vagón para poder saber que pasaba, sin darle importancia al hecho de que Draco arrebataba su medallón de las manos de Blaise, de manera poco caballerosa.

-¿Potter?-susurro la rubia viendo al moreno gryffindor en el suelo y respirando con agitación.

-¡A un lado, Pansy!-exclamo Draco empujando a la rubia, quien cayo al suelo con fuerza golpeándose la retaguardia.

-¿Cómo te atreves, Draco?-dijo indignada Pansy mientras frotaba su "dignidad"

-¿Qué le pasa, Jazmín?-pregunto Draco preocupado viendo al moreno seguir en el piso con muestras de dolor en el rostro y una intranquila respiración aun.

-¡No tienes porque preocuparte! No le sucede nada-dijo un poco seca Litzy mirando con reproche al rubio, quien estaba extrañado por su actitud pero antes de que pudiese decir algo.

-¡Escuchamos el grito de Harry¿Qué le sucedió?-pregunto angustiado Sirius llegando junto con Remus y Severus de prisa.

-¡Nada! Solamente un ligero ataque de furia por parte de Vol... Del lord-dijo Litzy interrumpiéndose al ver las expresiones de miedo de los alumnos.

-¿Se encontrara bien?-pregunto Sirius preocupado.

-¡Perfectamente! Solo necesita descansar ¿Por qué no lo llevas al vagón de prefectos? Allí estará mas cómodo, Sirius-sugirió Litzy tranquila.

-¡Yo puedo llevarlo, Jazmín!-dijo Draco al acercarse a Sirius y poder asi llevar a Harry.

-¡No será necesario, Draco! Sirius puede hacerlo muy bien-dijo Litzy sin emoción alguna.

-¡Aquí no ha sucedido nada! Vuelvan a sus asientos-ordeno la chica viendo al resto de los presentes, para luego dar media vuelta e ir detrás de Sirius y demás profesores.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué te comportas asi con Draco?-cuestiono Severus entrando, en el vagón.

-¡Severus tiene razón¿Por qué te comportas raro, conmigo?-pregunto Draco entrando al lugar, también.

-¿Qué te hace creer que me comporto extraño contigo, Draco?-dijo irónica Litzy mientras se interponía entre el rubio y Harry impidiéndole al joven que se acercara al moreno.

-¡Porque lo acabas de hacer! No solo has hablado muy raro en los pasillos sino que ahora no dejas que me acerque a mi amor, Jazmín-dijo Draco sentándose enfrente de Elizabeth y Harry, al lado de su padrino, Severus.

-¿Es tu amor, en verdad?-cuestiono Litzy con calma.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-dijo Draco desconcertado viendo intensamente a la chica aunque sin dejar de ver a Harry, el cual parecía estar recuperándose poco a poco puesto que su respiración asi como su color se estaba normalizando lentamente.

-Una muy sencilla ¿Es Harry, tu amor en realidad?-indago ella con calma.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Moría por Harry sin dudarlo, le amo mas que a cualquier cosa-dijo Draco sin dudar.

-¡Palabras, simples palabras! Que el viento se puede llevar, porque si dices sin dudar que morías por él ¿Por qué lo estas matando? Anteponiendo a tu amor, tu orgullo Malfoy-dijo molesta Litzy.

-¿De que estas hablando¿Por qué te molestas conmigo¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque a Harry?-pregunto Draco extrañado por el actuar de la joven.

-¡No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Draco! Y sinceramente me he cansado de todo esto; cada día me convenzo mas de que quizás no fue buena idea devolverles sus recuerdos dormidos, todavía no estaban lo suficientemente preparados para lo que podría pasar puesto que tu maldito orgullo Malfoy esta matando a mi niño y este a su vez con su inseguridad te provoca daño sin darse cuenta de lo que hace y eso ya es bastante malo por si solo que unido a... ¡Olvídenlo! Asi que he tomado la decisión de que tienen que aprender por su cuenta; no intervendré mas en su relación ya se están lastimando uno al otro sin saberlo, y si el daño es tan grande que pueda causar algo irreversible -como la muerte- pues entonces que sea asi pero no me haré responsable por eso; es necesario que aprendan lo que es amor y amar y yo a mantenerme fuera de su relación-dijo Litzy seriamente mientras se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar sin volverlos a ver a ninguno de los ahí reunidos.

-Alguno entendió ¿A que vino todo esto?-pregunto Sirius confundido.

-¡No!... Lo único claro... fue que... no se meterá mas... en la relación... que tengo con... Draco-dijo Harry extrañado y con aliento entrecortado.

-A mí también fue eso lo que me quedo claro, pero ¿A que puede referirse con lo de mi orgullo y tu inseguridad?-dijo Draco curioso sentándose al lado de Harry.

-¡Discúlpenme! Tengo que hacer algo-dijo Remus saliendo rápidamente del compartimiento.

-¿Qué le pasa a Lupin? Nunca lo había visto caminar con tanta prisa, siempre es muy calmado-dijo Severus extrañado ante la repentina salida del castaño.

Y en el vagón del equipaje...

-¡Asi que aquí estas, Lit!-exclamo Remus al entrar en el lugar y encontrase con la joven acariciando a Hedwig.

-¿Has estado buscándome, Remus?-pregunto Litzy volteando a ver al castaño.

-¡Si! Puesto que tengo una duda¿Qué te hicieron los chicos para que les hablaras como lo hiciste?-cuestiono Remus.

-¡Nada en especial! Solo que estoy cansada de lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser esos dos y para colmo estoy justo en el medio de ambos; decía en serio lo de que me arrepiento de haberles devuelto sus recuerdos sino lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras habrían estado juntos pero tal vez al conocerse mas profundamente no habría tanto daño de por medio-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¡Entiendo! Pero todavía tengo una duda: Dijiste todo eso¿Por qué ellos tienen que aprenden que son responsables de sus acciones, verdad? Es decir, la inseguridad de Harry lastima a Draco, puesto que sin proponérselo oscila entre su dragón y Hermione Granger; mientras que el rubio con el estúpido orgullo de su familia daña al chico inconscientemente ¿No es asi? Y por tu parte, tú te encuentras en medio por la unión especial que tienes con ambos ¿Cierto?-dijo Remus analizando la situación que se estaba presentando.

-¡No lo habría explicado mejor, Moony!-susurro Litzy con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Realmente te gusta meterte en problemas ¿Verdad? Pero imagino que Harry y Draco deberán de aprender por si mismos las consecuencias del hechizo que les lanzaste al tener solo 10 años-dijo Remus seriamente.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Ahora la magia de los medallones esta fuera de control y eso casi mata a Harry hace poco; pero si les dijera que eso pasa probablemente se reconciliarían y se pondrían nuevamente los colgantes, mas entonces no aprenderían nada y seguirían haciéndose daño sin saberlo-dijo Litzy exasperada.

-¡En buen lió te has metido! Y te prometo que no diré nada al respecto, después de todo solamente yo comprendí a lo que te referías para Harry, Draco, Sirius y Severus les pasó por completo desapercibido tus intenciones e indirectas-dijo Remus con una sonrisa, correspondida totalmente por la morena.

Después de eso y de volver al compartimiento -donde los demás les esperaban- compartiendo el resto del viaje hacia el colegio en completo silencio que incluso a Severus Snape conseguía desesperar (y eso que él prefiere el silencio que banales charlas) por lo que realmente agradecieron cuando ya se alcanzaba a ver la estación de Hosgmeade, porque eso significaba que ya estaban en Hogwarts y podrían cada quien ir por su lado, algo que de inmediato hicieron los mayores y en cuanto a los mas jóvenes fueron llamados por sus amigos, lo que les obligo a separarse de tal manera que cada quien se fue por su camino.

-¡Ron, que gusto volver a verte¿Qué es eso¿Eres prefecto?-pregunto curioso Harry al ver una pequeña insignia sobre el pecho de su amigo pelirrojo, quien estaba de lo mas orgulloso.

-¡Si, te lo puedes creer! Soy el prefecto de Gryffindor, junto contigo ¿No es genial?-dijo feliz Ron, sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¡OH, me parece maravilloso, Ron, muchas felicidades!-felicito Harry abrazándolo con rapidez, aunque tampoco prolongo el momento pues pudo sentir claramente dos penetrantes miradas y al menos una sabia de quien era, pero la otra no tenia la menor idea de a quien podría pertenecer, mas antes de que pudiera comentar algo al respecto Hermione paso por ahí, empujando violenta al pelirrojo, quien haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro conservar el equilibrio.

-¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Harry viendo a la castaña entrar en el comedor.

-¡Esta furiosa! Porque ahora soy prefecto y eso le recuerda lo que perdió por sus tonterías, Harry; y por cierto ¿Te molestaría si soy yo quien lleva a los pequeños a la torre después de la selección?-pregunto Ron poniendo ojitos de cachorro.

-¡No, para nada! Luego nos ponemos de acuerdo con nuestras obligaciones como prefectos, Ron y ahora vamonos a cenar; que no quedaría bien que los prefectos de gryffindor lleguen tarde a la cena de bienvenida-dijo Harry divertido mientras entraba en el gran comedor junto con su amigo.

-¿Asi que Weasley es el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor? Cada año que pasa pienso que el viejo esta mas y mas chocho-dijo con sarcasmo Nott al ver la placa del pelirrojo.

-¡Bueno tampoco es para tanto! Después de todo también soy el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin ¿No te parece maravilloso, Draco? Podremos hacer las rondas, juntos-dijo Zabini orgulloso, viendo con intención hacia el rubio.

-¡Tú llevaras a los nuevos a la casa slytherin, Zabini!-ordeno Draco tranquilamente mientras volvía su rostro hacia la mesa central, en donde Dumblodore se ponía en ese momento de pie para dar como siempre la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de ese año dejando con la palabra en la boca a Blaise, quien se tuvo con conformar y obedecer al rubio.

-¡Bienvenidos, a todos los alumnos, nuevos y antiguos! Este año será un año lleno de sorpresas y grandes acontecimientos ya que tendremos un variado programa de estudios muggles, que la profesora Evans se ha encargado de diseñar y que estoy seguro les gustara tanto como nos a gustado a los profesores; también les informo que los límites del bosque prohibido esta prohibido, asi que procuren no acercarse, el resto de las prohibiciones y reglas las encontrarán el tablón de anuncios de nuestro celador Argus Flinch. Por último debo recordarles que según sus acciones ganarán o restarán puntos para sus respectivas casas ¡Ahora comencemos con la selección de este año para después seguir con la cena de bienvenida!-dijo Dumblodore bonachonamente, retomando su lugar en la mesa central, al mismo tiempo que Minerva McGonogall llamaba al primer niño de ese año.

-¡Anthony Anderson!-llamo McGonogall a un pequeño niño tan asombrado como Harry Potter había estado hacia seis años atrás.

-¡Gryffindor!-exclamo el sombrero seleccionador, con fuerza mientras la casa de los leones daba la bienvenida a su nuevo integrante.

-¡Bernardo Batiz!-dijo McGonogall, a un niño muy orgulloso de si mismo y de estar finalmente en Hogwarts.

-¡Slytherin!-dijo el sombrero, consiguiendo nuevas bullas pero ahora de la casa de las serpientes.

-¡Cassandra Carrington!- -¡Ravenclaw! -¡Desire Davison!- -¡Hufflepuff!- y asi continúo la selección de aquel año.  
Y mientras esta seguía... En varias de las mesas algunas platicas se llevaban a cabo /en voz muy bajita para no interrumpir la selección, obviamente/

-¿Qué quiso decir, Albus con lo de las sorpresas de estudios muggles, que nos "encantaron", Elizabeth?-susurro Severus a la chica morena de su lado izquierdo.

-¡No lo se, Severus! Yo entregue el programa al director -como lo marcan las reglas- si él no se los mostró no es de mi incumbencia-dijo Litzy haciéndose la inocente.

-¡Claro a menos que le hayas pedido que no, lo mostrara! Y con lo alcahueta que es Albus, seguramente te hizo caso y ahora nosotros tendremos que estar en guardia por las posibles consecuencias funestas que pueden resultar de tu loco "programa de estudios" porque mas que eso pareciera que lo haces a propósito e inventas cada lío, que los demás pagamos, incluyendo a los alumnos-dijo Severus sarcástico.

-¡Ay, que dulces palabras! Pero creeme que esta vez es un programa de estudios muy interesante e incluso tú lo encontrarás asi-dijo Litzy con una sonrisa tan descaradamente inocente que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¡Ya dejen ustedes dos de estar cuchicheando! Los alumnos comienzan a darse cuenta y se supone que son profesores ¡Asi que pongan el ejemplo!-dijo Remus seriamente desde el lado derecho de Severus.

-¿Un variado programa de estudios¿Qué quiso decir con eso¿Alguna idea, Harry?-dijo Ron preocupado, mordiéndose -sin darse cuenta- el labio inferior, consiguiendo con esa acción que alguien suspirara levemente al verlo.

-¡Nop, ni la mas mínima! Pero estoy convencido de que puede llegar a ser aterrador, solo basta ver la sonrisa que Elizabeth se carga-dijo Harry también preocupado, observando a su tía con precaución pues con el año anterior había aprendido muy bien que con ella nunca se sabía lo que podría suceder.

-¡Asi que la "profesora Evans" hizo un nuevo programa! Que de seguro será tan estúpido como lo es ella-se mofo Pansy, susurrándole a Millicent, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al hecho, después de todo no tenía caso.

-¡Y si fuera tú, Parkinson, dejaría de insultar a Jazmín en mi presencia! Sino quieres ser responsable de que baje puntos a slytherin recién comenzado el curso dado mi puesto de prefecto-susurro ácidamente Draco, viendo con reproche a la chica con el velo, la cual se limito a pasar saliva levemente y quedarse callada el resto de la cena.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Bueno este es primer capitulo de esta segunda parte, continuación de MUNDOS DISTINTOS, MISMO DESTINO, que espero les agrade como la primera parte. Por otro lado le aviso de una vez que habrá Mpreg o sea embarazo masculino (no lo puedo evitar ya que en mi cuaderno, eso ya ocurrió y cambiarlo sería cambiar todo el fic y de plano ¡no lo haré! puesto que son muchísimos cuadernos, mas o menos 8 cuadernos de los cuales los primeros 4 y 1/2 fueron la primera parte el resto serán para esta y aun no la concluyo asi que pueden salir mas) Voldemort sufrirá bastantes cambios, es decir, no será el malo malísimo, sino otros como Bellatrix, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson entre otros, Hermione también sufrirá cambios para bien, volviendo a ser dulce y sabelotodo como antaño pues el amor hará milagros, Ron tendrá un papel mas activo en esta saga y una linda recompensa, y ya no les dijo mas porque sino les arruinare las sorpresas, solo una última Elizabeth y Severus -tardaran un poco- pero se arreglaran finalmente. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario en el capitulo final de la primera parte. Muchísimas gracias. 

fallenangel Alma artemisa Anyue whiteangel Dark Lady lady voldemort Cari lilith van garreth Evhans shuichic

Luzy Snape. 


	2. Insomnio, primer día de clases y reencue

ETERNAMENTE MDMD

Capitulo 2: Insomnio, primer día de clases y reencuentros.

-¿Un variado programa de estudios¿Qué quiso decir con eso¿Alguna idea, Harry?-dijo Ron preocupado, mordiéndose -sin darse cuenta- el labio inferior, consiguiendo con esa acción que alguien suspirara levemente al verlo.

-¡Nop, ni la mas mínima! Pero estoy convencido de que puede llegar a ser aterrador, solo basta ver la sonrisa que Elizabeth se carga-dijo Harry también preocupado, observando a su tía con precaución pues con el año anterior había aprendido muy bien que con ella nunca se sabía lo que podría suceder.

-¡Así que la "profesora Evans" hizo un nuevo programa! Que de seguro será tan estúpido como lo es ella-se mofo Pansy, susurrándole a Millicent, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al hecho, después de todo no tenía caso.

-¡Y si fuera tú, Parkinson, dejaría de insultar a Jazmín en mi presencia! Sino quieres ser responsable de que baje puntos a slytherin recién comenzado el curso dado mi puesto de prefecto-susurro ácidamente Draco, viendo con reproche a la chica con el velo, la cual se limito a pasar saliva levemente y quedarse callada el resto de la cena.

Luego de la cena los prefectos se encargaron de llevar a los nuevos alumnos ha sus respectivas salas comunes, hecho lo cual...

-¿Cómo te fue con los pequeños, Ron?-pregunto Harry al ver llegar a su pelirrojo amigo a la sala común y mandar a los nuevos ha sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¡Muy bien! Son unos pequeños lindísimos y bien educados, Harry-respondió Ron con suavidad mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto al moreno ojiverde.

-¡Me alegro! Ahora tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo acerca de nuestras actividades como prefectos; supongo que Percy te dio alguna plática al respecto ¿Verdad?-dijo Harry con calma, mientras el pelirrojo asentía.

-¡Bueno eso nos ahorrara algo de tiempo! Como tu hermano a debido de mencionarte las funciones de los prefectos son: guiar a los nuevos alumnos -no solo al ingreso sino también durante el curso, por si tienen dudas o problemas- realizar rondas de patrullaje después de la hora de dormir para que nadie este haciendo travesuras, auxiliar a los profesores cuando así lo soliciten, el cambio de contraseñas de las salas comunes y lugares especiales, lo mismo que restar puntos o asignarlos como castigo o premio a las acciones de los alumnos e incluso si la falta es muy grave imponer castigos y detenciones; creo que a grandes rasgos esas son las tareas que deberemos cumplir este año ¡Ah si, lo olvidaba! Asistir a las reuniones que se lleguen a programar con los otros prefectos de las demás casas ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre eso, Ron?-pregunto Harry viendo a su amigo, negar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¡Bien, entonces vayamos a dormir! Es tarde ya y mañana será un día agotador, pues tenemos que levantarnos a primera hora para entregar los horarios de todos los años y ayudar a los de primer año a llegar sus respectivas clases-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba para marcharse a su habitación.

-¡Harry!-llamo Ron al moreno antes de que subiera a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Harry volteándose hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Y las rondas? No se supone que tenemos que hacerlas-dijo Ron extrañado.

-¡Hoy no! Primero tenemos que hacer una reunión con los otros prefectos, para ponernos de acuerdo sobre las parejas y los días que nos tocaran; pero eso lo veremos mañana, así que no te apures yo te aviso de la hora de la reunión ¡Ahora a dormir!-dijo Harry simplemente, subiendo hacia la habitación de séptimo año siendo seguido por el pelirrojo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-¿Crees que seré un buen prefecto?-pregunto Ron nervioso mientras se iba despojando de su túnica para poder ponerse el pijama.

-¡Estoy seguro de que lo serás! Y ahora tranquilízate que ya veras que no es tan difícil serlo-dijo Harry colocándose rápidamente su pijama y metiéndose entre las sabanas de su cama.

-¡Buenas noches, Harry, que descanses!-se despidió Ron, acostándose en su cama.

-¡Igualmente, Ron!-susurro Harry cerrando las cortinas de su cama para poder dormir pero al transcurrir las horas por mas que lo intentaba el sueño no le venia, dando vueltas y vueltas por toda su cama provocando con eso que el insomnio se incrementara de tal manera que el dormir se estaba tornando un misión imposible, pues la añoranza de cierto rubio le complicaba el asunto con bastante fuerza.

-¡Deberías de intentar dormir, Harry!-susurro una vocecita preocupada en la cabeza del moreno.

-¿Qué crees que trato de hacer? Además ¿Qué estas haciendo en mi mente, Demi? Y por otro lado ¿Dónde esta, Angie?-cuestiono Harry reconociendo la voz de la conciencia de Draco, que pareciera mas suya que la suya propia.

-¡Ella esta en la cabeza de mi protegido! Puesto que son la una para el otro y viceversa; yo me canse de que no me haga caso y me ignore, aparte es mejor estar en tu cabeza -a pesar del lord y sus pesadillas- que en la de él ya que al menos aquí estoy tranquilo, no que allá ¡Bueno sin comentarios! Ahora lo importante es que duermas o mañana estarás muy cansado, Harry-dijo Demi tranquilamente.

-¡Lo se! Voy aparecer vaca lechera por no haber dormido pero me es difícil hacerlo, luego de acostumbrarme a la presencia de mi dragón y no solo me refiero a las noches en que dormía con su cuerpo junto al mío sino al hecho de sentirlo a través de la conexión entre los medallones y ahora que no puedo hacerlo, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo añoro, de cuanto me hace falta, de como se ha convertido en la razón de mi existencia y saber que he sido tan estúpido como para perderlo por mi propia culpa, hace que el sueño se me espante, Demi-dijo Harry dejando de dar vueltas inútilmente por toda la cama, quedándose boca arriba observando -sin ver en realidad- el techo de su cama e inconscientemente acariciando su dragón buscando la forma de poder descansar aunque fuera por algunas horas, no extrañándose de que Demi no le rebatiera su ultimo pensamiento pues a pesar de todo era conciencia del slytherin por lo que le debía cierta lealtad a pesar de todo y consiguiendo de alguna forma quedarse dormido, quizás porque su cuerpo estaba ya demasiado agotado.

Y en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, la situación no era muy diferente a lo que pasaba en la torre de los leones sino que casi resultaba ser una calca de lo que en esta sucedía pues cierto rubio tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño en lo absoluto...

-¡Maldito fénix¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil? No te das cuenta que con tu absurda actitud solamente consigues hacernos daño ha ambos ¡Cielos, Harry, te extraño tanto, amor mío!-pensaba Draco entristecido, dando una nueva vuelta en su cama, buscando una posición en la cual pudiese dormir sin conseguirlo.

-Bueno que tampoco es totalmente culpa del chico, también reconoce la tuya o es que dirás que eres libre de toda ella; porque si es así debo recordarte que tu orgullo tampoco ha sido muy útil en esta relación, dragoncito-dijo Ángela con bulla desde la cabeza del rubio, quien no pudo evitar poner una mueca de cinismo al escucharla.

-¡Lo se! Se que he sido demasiado orgulloso pero reconoce que he tenido razón de hacerlo se supone que Harry esta conmigo y me ama, mas sin embargo continua encelándose de la sangre sucia esa de Granger ¿Cómo no molestarme con él¿Cómo no recurrir a mi orgullo cuando es lo único que me queda?-pensó Draco sintiendo un repentino estremecimiento pero no de frió por el contrario era una sensación calida y agradable, de cierta manera dulce.

-¡Eh, dragoncito¿Qué te pasa? Te has quedado estático de repente-dijo Angie curiosa por el repentino silencio del rubio.

-¡No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Ángela!-siseo Draco con cinismo mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de descansar, mas ahora que había reconocido la sensación y que de alguna manera le hacia estar mas relajado, a tal grado que el sueño poco a poco lo iba invadiendo.

-¡Te detesto, Draco Malfoy; y para que te lo sepas: soy Angie, no Ángela, ADIÓS!-dijo indignada Angie, luego de lo cual dejo en paz al rubio slytherin.

-¡Finalmente se marcho! Pensé que nunca lo haría, ahora si puedo dormir en paz ¡Buenas noches, Harry, buenas noches mi amor!-susurro en voz inaudible Draco mientras poco a poco se iba quedando dormido.

Y a la mañana siguiente...

-¡Harry, despierta! Son las 8:15 A.M. y si quieres ir a desayunar tienes que levantarte ya; puesto que las clases comienzan a las 9:00 A. M.-dijo Ron con fuerza mientras zarandeaba a su muy dormido amigo.

-¡OH, Ron, déjame dormir solo 5 minutos más, por favor!-dijo Harry somnoliento, volviéndose hacer bolita entre sus sabanas.

-Mira, por mí no habría ningún problema pero¡Tenemos pociones a primera hora! Y aunque Snape sea tu tío, no creo que le haga gracias que llegues tarde, Harry; aparte ya te deje dormir bastante, puesto que se supone que debías de estar levantado desde las 7:00 A. M para entregar los horarios a los estudiantes-replico Ron con calma, jalando las sabanas del moreno para descubrirlo y que así se levantara finalmente.

-¿Pociones a primera hora, es en serio?-pregunto Harry todavía somnoliento, al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba para poder levantarse.

-¡Si, es en serio! Es más la tenemos los cinco días de la semana, a primera hora-dijo Ron como si nada mientras veía a su amigo tomar sus cosas para entrar al baño pero al escucharlo se quedo petrificado en el umbral del mismo.

-¡Es mentira! No podemos tener pociones los cinco días a primera hora ¿Verdad que es una broma de tu parte, Ron?-dijo asustado Harry. 

-¡Nop, no bromeo! Es en serio, cinco días a primera hora y no solo eso sino que además la compartimos, en su mayoría, con slytherin's, como dos ravenclaw's y uno hufflepuff-dijo Ron sereno.

-¿Pero a quien se le ocurre poner pociones los cinco días y a primera hora para acabarla?-cuestiono Harry extrañado.

-Quizás tenga algo que ver con el hecho de estar en séptimo año, Harry; después de todo no llevamos todas las materias excepto aquellas que nos serán de utilidad en nuestra carrera profesional, pero ahora eso no es importante ¡Sino que entres a bañarte o no alcanzaras a desayunar!-exclamo Ron apurando a entrar a Harry en el baño.

10 minutos más tarde, el moreno salía a toda prisa del aseo con la ropa perfectamente colocada aunque su cabello necesitaba una urgente cepillada pues a pesar de que ahora era mas manejable, al estar húmedo se le encrespaba, por tal motivo rápidamente tomo un peine, acomodándoselo lo mejor posible.

-¡Estas perfecto, Harry! Y si no te importa, vamos a desayunar; son las 8:35 A.M. y tenemos que llegar temprano al salón de pociones-dijo Ron apresurando a su mejor amigo; corriendo los dos hacia el comedor en donde con grande voracidad no tardaron en devorar sus respectivos desayunos y faltando solo 5 minutos para las 9 de la mañana, de nuevo corrieron para poder estar con tiempo en las mazmorras.

-¡Uff...llegamos...Ron!-dijo entrecortado Harry, mientras aspiraba con fuerza para recuperarse de la carrera.

-¡Lo hicimos, Harry! Y por cierto, se me paso comentarte que Estudios muggles -que desde el año pasado es terminantemente obligatoria- también la tendremos cinco días a la semana y justo después de pociones, pero solo la llevaremos con slytherin's-dijo Ron como de pasada, tratando de no reír ante la expresión de espanto que puso Harry al oírlo pero antes de que el moreno pudiera decir algo al respecto, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a Severus Snape.

-¿Y bien que están esperando¡Una invitación, a pasar!-dijo fríamente Severus haciéndose a un lado para que los alumnos entraran, mientras los chicos y chicas pasaban a su lado de la manera mas silenciosa posible pues por nada del mundo deseaban molestar al profesor en el primer día de clases.

-¡Bien, como sabrán se encuentran en su último año de estudios y mas concretamente en el curso de pociones avanzadas! Así que para todos aquellos que no ocupen de pociones para su futura carrera, es momento de que se retire y no me haga perder mi tiempo pues de quedarse habré de suponer que necesitan de esta materia para ser aceptados en sus respectivas universidades mágicas ¿Alguien se retira?-dijo con ironía Snape, viendo que todos permanecerán en sus lugares.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora realizare la asignación de equipos anuales -recordaran la dinámica del año anterior- dado el hecho de que algunos compañeros ya no tomaran esta clase, así que los equipos serán: Malfoy-Potter, Finnigan-Weasley, Bulstrode-Patil Padma, Brown-Patil Parvati, Granger-Parkinson, Finch Fletcher-Zabini y por ultimo Abbott-Boot, Thomas-Nott ¿Algún problema con sus parejas?-sentencio Snape autoritariamente.

-¡Si, profesor¿Por qué tengo que ser pareja de una sangre sucia como Granger?-dijo con chillona voz Pansy.

-¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin, Parkinson! Y no tendría que darle explicaciones pero solo por lo satisfactorio que será, voy aclararle el ¿Por qué? Porque simple y sencillamente usted es bastante estúpida, a pesar de solo obtener un aceptable para este año, decidido entrar a mi clase a pesar de mi sugerencia de que no lo hiciera puesto que no estaría al nivel del resto de sus compañeros, quienes obtuvieron sobresalientes y superan expectativas pero como tampoco soy su padre- algo de lo cual doy gracias- para hacerla cambiar de opinión, le permití estar en mi clase por este año; mas eso no la librara de tener una compañera decente y capacitada para pociones, o sea, la señorita Granger, quien obtuvo un supera expectativas y dado su desempeño el curso pasado y del cual todavía conserva consecuencias, no encuentro su motivo para quejarse-dijo Snape cínico y dejando en completo ridículo a la rubia, quien tuvo que tragarse su coraje y humillación o de lo contrario el perder punto seria su ultima preocupación en aquella clase.

-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Alguien mas tiene problemas con su pareja? Y antes de que comentan otra estupidez como la señorita Parkinson, se que algunas parejas se vuelven a repetir del año anterior pero eso se debe a que demostraron con creces de que pueden trabajar juntas y sacar magnificas calificaciones por esa razón tan solo ajuste ha algunas parejas y las demás permanecieron intactas; por lo que sino hay mas preguntas absurdas comenzare por asignarles su primer trabajo, y que se encuentra en esta urna; por lo que un miembro de cada equipo, pase al frente, meta su mano y saque un papel en donde encontraran el nombre de la poción que investigaran para final de curso y de la cual quiero, características, elaboración, ingredientes, muestra elaborada, efectos, usos, indicaciones de empleo y contraindicaciones, etc., por el camino se me iran ocurriendo mas cosas que pedirles y por cierto, no hay una sola poción repetida por lo que de nada les servirá pedirles ayuda a sus compañeros pues lamentablemente no podrán auxiliarles-dijo Severus con malicia y así pues un miembro de cada equipo, paso a tomar un de aquellos papeles que representaban parte de su calificación final.

-Ahora que cada equipo tiene asignado su trabajo final, aprovecharemos la hora restante para realizar un examen de repaso; así que primera pregunta...-soltó Severus dictando una serie de preguntas a los pasmados alumnos.

-¿Cómo se atrevió hacernos algo así?-se quejo Ron molesto mientras abandonaban el salón de pociones, todo frustrado por el repentino examen.

-¡No se que decirte! Es Severus Snape, sino hace de nuestras vidas difíciles no es feliz; así que no te quejes , que no creo te haya ido tan mal, Ron-dijo Harry consolador palmeando el hombro de su amigo de manera fraternal.

-¡Lo se, Harry! Pero aun así se paso y eso que tan solo es el primer día; ahora me da miedo entrar a Estudios muggles, pues si conociendo a Snape, nunca me espere un examen de repaso; con la profesora Evans no tengo la menor idea de que esperarme mas con las experiencias de sexto, créeme si te dijo que no doy saltos de felicidad-dijo Ron desanimado.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que un examen? No creo que tía Elizabeth haya preparado algo realmente malo, Ron-dijo Harry con calma.

-¡Si eso crees, Harry, es porque realmente no me conoces aun muy bien que digamos!-susurro una voz femenina junto a la pareja de gryffindor's quienes se voltearon con rapidez para observar como Litzy, abría en ese momento el salón de estudios muggles.

-¡Adelante, no me los voy a comer! No tengo esos instintos-dijo con burla la profesora, mientras se hacia a un lado para que pasaran los alumnos.

-Supongo que Severus ya ha debido colocarles por equipos, y como sinceramente no deseo problemas se mantendrán los mismo equipos también en esta clase con la excepción de aquellos que no toman pociones, así que si me hacen el favor de alzar sus manos, quienes no llevan pociones para poder asignarles un compañero (a)-dijo Litzy viendo algunas manos levantarse y que en realidad no eran muchas.

-Por lo que veo no son tantos sin parejas, eso me parece estupendo, así que: Bulstrode-Longobottom, estarán juntos y Crabbe-Goyle, los demás se quedaran como en pociones, por lo que siéntense con sus parejas para poder anotarlos en mi lista-ordeno Litzy viendo como todos se movían hacia sus respectivas parejas- bien, entonces las parejas serán: Malfoy-Potter, Finnigan-Weasley, Brown-Patil Parvati, Granger-Parkinson, MacDougal-Zabini y por ultimo Thomas-Nott-musito la profesora mientras realizaba las correspondientes anotaciones.

-Bien, ahora que ya se con quienes trabajaran, les explicare el variado programa de estudios de este año; el cual abarcara las bellas artes, es decir, Pintura, Literatura, Canto, Danza, Escultura, Arquitectura y Teatro y como es su ultimo año han sido "escogidos" para llevar a cabo las siete artes pues a diferencia de los 6 años anteriores -que por sorteo, solo realizar como final una sola arte- ustedes al ser los mayores pondrán el ejemplo y realizaran siete trabajos finales-dijo Litzy tranquila.

-¡Pero esta loca! No tendremos tiempo para hacerlos-dijo Hermione exaltada y exasperada.

-Si se saben organizar, podrán perfectamente puesto que son 10 meses de clases, 2 de vacaciones de verano, con 4 semanas de vacaciones cortas por navidad y pascuas; lo cual deja mas o menos 1.5 de mes para cada actividad, que previamente les será informada, así que por hoy es todo ya que primero debo ver como quedaran repartidas las actividades en los demás cursos y según el orden que se sortee será como las realizaran; así que es todo por el día de hoy pero para mañana quiero que cada equipo investigue acerca de las bellas artes, una por equipo, es decir, Bulstrode-Longobottom, teatro; Crabbe-Goyle, literatura; Malfoy-Potter y Finnigan-Weasley, pintura; Brown-Patil Parvati, escultura; Granger-Parkinson, arquitectura; MacDougal-Zabini, canto y por ultimo Thomas-Nott, danza; bueno nos vemos el día de mañana-dijo Litzy, distribuyendo las tareas, luego de lo cual salio del salón dejando a los chicos pasmados.

-Ahora se a lo que se refería con lo de variado programa de estudios, solo que le falto decir y agotador, también-dijo Seamus incrédulo.

-A mí lo que aun me preocupa, no es lo variado ni lo agotador, sino lo que se le puede ocurrir hacer con cada una de las artes, que algo me dice que de bellas no tendrán mucho sino todo lo contrario-dijo Neville asustado.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Harry?-pregunto Ron pasmado al moreno.

-¡Que si el año pasado no fue suficiente tortura, este no nos libraremos!-dijo Harry preocupado, mas un repentino siseo lo distrajo.

-"Aquí estoy, Harry" "Que gusto volverte a ver"-siseo aquella vocecita muy cercana al ojiverde.

-¿Dijeron algo, chicos?-pregunto Harry buscando con la mirada el origen de aquella voz.

-"Aquí, Harry, bajo tus pies"-siseo la voz, haciendo voltear al chico hacia abajo.

-"IRIS, ERES TÚ, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEIA" DESDE LAS VACACIONES ¿CIERTO?-siseo Harry, inclinándose para tomar a su serpiente amiga, quien al ser alzada no tardo en frotar su bípeda cabeza contra la mejilla del muchacho, el cual también devolvió el cariño al deslizar con suavidad su mano por encima del bípedo cuerpo.

-"Te extrañe mucho, Harry" "¿Fueron lindas tus vacaciones?"-siseo Iris curiosa.

-"Fueron muy bonitas" "Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue este verano?" "No te aburriste por estar sola"-dijo Harry también curioso, sin darse cuenta de las caras intrigadas de sus compañeros y de cierto rubio, los cuales se sentían desplazados totalmente -no solo porque la conversación se llevara en parsel, eso era lo de menos- puesto que el moreno ni caso les hacia en lo absoluto.

-"Me fue muy bien" "Conocí a otra serpiente, un macho en realidad" "Me gustaría presentártelo, él es lindo"-siseo bajito Iris aunque aun así Harry le escucho perfectamente.

-"Pero ¿Quién lo diría?" "¿Estas enamorada?" "Por cierto ¿Pueden las serpientes enamorarse?"-siseo intrigadísimo Harry, viendo como Iris afirmaba con su cabeza pero antes de que el moreno pudiese seguir con su conversación...

-¡Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos que ir a clases, Harry!-dijo Ron llamando la atención de su amigo.

-¡Upps, no he podido evitarlo! Encontrarme con Iris ha hecho que nos pongamos al día de nuestros asuntos y por cierto ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora?-cuestiono Harry.

-¡Adivinación!-respondieron Ron y Seamus a la vez.

-En ese caso, creo que tengo una hora libre; ya que no volví a tomar esa clase, la verdad es que no tiene caso y luego de adivinación ¿Qué tenemos?-pregunto Harry curioso sin dejar de acariciar a Iris.

-¡Encantamientos¿Por qué no tomaste adivinación?-dijo Ron decepcionado.

-Porque simplemente no me apetecía otro año acerca de las maneras mas horripilantes que presagiaran mi muerte y dado que en séptimo no es forzó llevarla, además de que no me sirve en lo absoluto pues mejor no tomarla, Ron; y ahora será mejor que se vayan o llegaran tarde y la profesora es capaz de decirles que ella ya lo había visto en su ojo interior ¡Nos vemos luego en encantamientos! Yo iré por mientras a la biblioteca y comenzare la tarea de Elizabeth-dijo Harry con calma, despidiéndose de sus amigos, quienes se vieron forzados a correr para poder llegar a tiempo a la clase de adivinación.

Y mientras Harry caminaba tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca... alguien que le venia siguiendo, le sujeto por un brazo para detenerle antes de que continuara con su camino.

-¿Qué demonios¿Quién es?-dijo indignado Harry volviéndose hacía el sujeto, quedándose paralizado al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Draco.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco¿Por qué me has detenido?-cuestiono Harry confuso mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre del que era presa.

-¡Nada en particular, excepto que más tarde tenemos que hablar sobre el trabajo de pociones, Harry! Ahora si me disculpas, nos veremos más tarde-dijo Draco con frialdad, dando media vuelta para ir a su siguiente clase, dejando al moreno totalmente helado.

-"¿Sucede algo malo con Draco? Parece como si estuvieran peleados, Harry"-siseo Iris preocupada, notando la tensión que ambos chicos emanaban.

-"¡Lo estamos! Por tonterías mías y de él; estamos peleados y no tengo la menor idea de si podremos contentarnos, Iris"-siseo en respuesta Harry, de manera muy triste.

-"¡Levanta ese animo! Veras que se te lo propones, podrás volver ha estar con tu dragón muy pronto, solo es cuestión de que tengas confianza, Harry"-siseo alentadora Iris, frotándose cariñosa contra el cuello del moreno.

-"¡Sabes tienes razón! Solo es cuestión darle tiempo y pronto volveremos a estar juntos y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el trabajo de tío Severus nos ayude en algo ¿No lo crees, Iris?"-siseo Harry más animado.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero este episodio no venia en mi cuaderno, es completamente nuevo, así que me he tardado un poco más del tiempo previsto pero es que con sus comentarios se me van ocurriendo nuevas ideas que voy intercalando con lo que ya tengo escrito pero no se preocupen como ya les dije todavía hay muchos cuadernos por traspasar a la computadora y si en el inter subo capítulos /como este/ que no estaban originalmente en los mismos, pues más larga será la historia, así que tendrán que aguantarme por un buen tiempo. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario. Muchísimas gracias. 

marin:demeter error en tu correo, al querer enviarte una respuesta me fue devuelta, me parece que no lo has revisado y quizás por eso bota los mails, así que checalo para poder estar en contacto. Gracias. DarkLady Alma artemisa shuichi mishaten

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara.

Luzy Snape. 


	3. Clases, Charlas y Celos

Eternamente MDMD

Una petición especial a TheDarkQueenAngel /se que cambiaste de nombre pero por ahora te dejo con el que firmaste anteriormente¿Podrías permitirme utilizar una parte -no completamente, solo lo necesario- de la introducción de tu fic Alborada? (Harry Potter/Yu gi oh!) Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo fic en parte parecido a tu Alborada salvo el hecho de que en mi idea los personajes fértiles defenderían su derechos e incluso lucharían contra sus opresores y hasta sus supuestos aliados, conformando un tercer grupo de acción ya que existirían aquellos que desprecian a los fértiles, los que tratan de ayudarles y nuestros protagonistas que se enfrentan a los dos grupos, asi mismo seria un multi crossover entre Gravitation, Harry Potter, Saint Seiya y Yu gi oh! Por eso mismo pido tu autorización para usar una parte de tu introducción pues me serviría mucho para la mía propia aunque llevaría sus propios cambios; por eso mismo solicito tu autorización de uso, ya que no deseo que me tachen de plagio y siempre que alguna idea de fic o escrito de los mismos me ha gustado trato de pedir permiso a su autor (a) como en el caso de mi fic de la sombra de un amor, en el cual use parte del fic de fugitivos de Guerrera luna o Kida luna para poder escribir su inicio pero el resto ya es cosecha mía, asi que te pido ese favor. Gracias.

Capitulo 3: Clases, Charlas y Celos.

-"¿Sucede algo malo con Draco? Parece como si estuvieran peleados, Harry"-siseo Iris preocupada, notando la tensión que ambos chicos emanaban.

-"¡Lo estamos! Por tonterías mías y de él; estamos peleados y no tengo la menor idea de si podremos contentarnos, Iris"-siseo en respuesta Harry, de manera muy triste.

-"¡Levanta ese animo! Veras que se te lo propones, podrás volver ha estar con tu dragón muy pronto, solo es cuestión de que tengas confianza, Harry"-siseo alentadora Iris, frotándose cariñosa contra el cuello del moreno.

-"¡Sabes tienes razón! Solo es cuestión darle tiempo y pronto volveremos a estar juntos y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el trabajo de tío Severus nos ayude en algo ¿No lo crees, Iris?"-siseo Harry más animado.

-"¡Claro! Y sino tú te encargaras de que asi sea. Puesto que si en verdad lo quieres, no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda separarlos, Harry"-animo Iris, sacando su lengua como con burla aunque el moreno sabia que no era asi sino mas bien con cariño hacia él.

-"¡Eres una muy buena amiga, Iris¿Qué te parece si me muestras a serpiente macho de la que me hablabas?"-dijo Harry con cariño.

-"¿No se supone que ibas hacer tarea, Harry?"-dijo Iris suspicaz, viendo extrañada al moreno.

-"No creo que por 20 minutos pase algo ¿verdad?"-dijo Harry en respuesta.

-"¡No, nada! Pero serian 20 minutos para ir, otros tantos para regresar y los que tardaríamos en buscarlo ¿Cuándo crees que harías la tarea? Mejor vas y la haces y mas tarde te lo presento ¿Qué te parece la idea?"-sugirió Iris.

-"¿Estuviste con la profesora McGonogall estas vacaciones o con alguno otro profesor? Porque tú no eras tan formal o al menos no te recuerdo asi de cuando era pequeño"-siseo Harry confuso.

-"¡No tienes remedio! Tú solo buscas excusas para no hacer los deberes, Harry. Asi que no me pongas como pretexto y mejor me adelantando pues la señora Elizabeth no va a ser condescendiente contigo"-siseo divertida Iris.

-"¡No bromees con eso! Que Elizabeth parece gendarme cuando se lo propone; ni siquiera los alumnos nos libramos de sus ordenes. Y creo que tienes razón: Será mejor adelantar un poco de tarea o en verdad se puede molestar"-siseo Harry en respuesta mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca para buscar acerca del tema asignado, o sea, pintura.

Asi pues Iris y Harry se dirigieron a la biblioteca, donde con la ayuda de Madame Pince no tardo en encontrar libros que le pudieran servir, topándose con el hecho de que existían un montón de bibliografía acerca de pintura.

-¡No puede ser, Elizabeth se paso; son demasiados libros!-pensó horrorizado Harry ante tantos libros, no sabiendo muy bien por donde empezar pero poco a poco se organizo para hacer el trabajo.

Asi que entre búsquedas y anotaciones breves -a manera de referencia- en un pergamino, la hora libre transcurrió en completa calma y un prolongado silencio que estaba volviendo loco al ojiverde, quien al percatarse de que solo quedaban 10 minutos libres, opto por concluir -momentáneamente- con su investigación y reacomodando los libros en su sitio, abandono -por fin- la biblioteca, acompañado de una muy calladita Iris -pues luego de un regaño de Madame Pince, quien de todas maneras no entendía aquellos siseos pero ni siquiera una serpiente alteraría la tranquilidad y silencio de su santuario, por lo que a la pobre no le quedaron mas ganas de continuar siseando.

-"¡Estaba harto de ese lugar! 2 minutos mas y me habría vuelto loco; por cierto ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Iris? Siento mucho que Pince te haya regañado pero es que es tan obsesiva del silencio y se me olvido comentártelo"-siseo Harry disculpándose con su amiga.

-"¡No hay problema, Harry! Aunque esa señora da miedo"-siseó en respuesta Iris, comprensiva.

-"¡Tienes razón, Pince da miedo! Y ahora es mejor darse prisa o llegare tarde a encantamientos y por cierto ¿Quieres ir a la clase o irte al patio?"-pregunto Harry con su siseo.

-"¡Voy contigo! Hace tiempo que no estoy a tu lado, aparte de que tuve todo el verano para estar con Ergan"-dijo Iris como si nada.

-"¿Ergan, asi se llama la serpiente macho de la que me hablabas?"-pregunto curioso Harry, viendo asentir a la serpiente pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo mas al respecto, llegaron a la clase de encantamientos y que compartían con Ravenclaw's ese año, tocándole por pareja un chico que en su vida estudiantil había visto y que buena parte de la clase intento meterle mano pero la oportuna presencia de Iris -quien se proclamo su guardiana en ausencia de Draco- lograba mantenerlo a raya puesto que la serpiente no dejaba de mostrar los colmillos cada vez que el ravenclaw bajaba su mano hacia alguna intima parte corporal del moreno.

-Sr. Potter ¿Puedo hablar con usted, un minuto?-cuestiono Flitwick, deteniendo al ojiverde antes de que saliera del salón.

-¡Por supuesto, profesor!-respondió Harry mientras les hacia una seña a sus amigos para que se adelantaran al comedor puesto que ya era la hora de la comida.

-Joven Potter, le he pedido que se quede, ya que es importante que hablemos sobre su mascota; pude observar que durante la clase estuvo amenazando a su compañero de equipo y no considero prudente ni seguro ese comportamiento, aun cuando pueda hablar parsel; por lo que le pediré que deje a su mascota en algún lugar mas apropiado ya que no me gustaría correr el riesgo de que muerda alguno de sus compañeros-dijo Flitwick seriamente sorprendiéndose por los molestos siseos de Iris, quien parecía estar indignada, lo que era ridículo puesto que se trataba de un animal y por lo tanto no se indignaba ¿O si?

-"¡Tranquila, Iris!"-siseo Harry golpeando suavemente la cabeza de la serpiente intentando que se calmara.

-¿Eso es todo, profesor?-pregunto Harry volviéndose hacia Flitwick, quien solamente asintió aunque manteniéndose a prudencial distancia del chico y su mascota porque algo le decía que de no hacerlo conocería el veneno de aquellos afilados colmillos pues, era definitivo, esa serpiente no estaba nada contenta.

-Entonces ¡Con su permiso, nos marchamos!-dijo Harry, abandonando el salón para poder ir al comedor.

-"¡Iris, no debes hablarle de esa manera a un profesor! Además es inútil, de todas formas no te entienden"-siseo Harry con un ligero tono de reproche en la voz.

-"Pero Harry, él quiere que no entre a su clase y si no estoy ahí, vas a quedar en manos de ese ... ravenclaw, que lo único que quiere es andarte manoseando y eso el profesor no lo vio"-dijo molesta Iris pero también preocupada por su amigo.

-"¡Ya lo se! Pero aun asi no es conveniente que le des esos sustos al profesor Flitwick, un poco mas de tus siseos y me temo que le habría dado un ataque al corazón, pues la cara de miedo que ha puesto era innegable, y en cuanto al ravenclaw ya encontrare la manera de mantenerlo a raya; después de todo solo mi dragón puede tocarme"-siseo Harry con calma mientras llegaban al comedor pero antes de entrar al lugar...

-"¡Harry, déjame aquí! Ergan me ha de estar esperando en el jardín"-siseo Iris con rapidez mientras reptaba por el cuerpo del moreno para poder bajar al suelo y mientras lo hacia le producía tantas cosquillas que el ojiverde no podía evitar reír suavemente ante las mismas, haciendo que con su risa varias miradas se posaran sobre su persona pues al reír, el moreno resplandecía tornándose mucho mas atractivo de lo que ya era.

-"¡Bueno..ja,ja...nos vemos...ja,ja,ja...mas tarde...ja,ja,ja,ja...Iris...ja,ja,ja,ja,ja!"-reía suavecito Harry, despidiéndose de la serpiente para luego entrar al comedor, sentándose de inmediato en el lugar de siempre de tal manera que estaba en el medio de Ron y Hermione.

-¡OH, Harry que agradable es oírte reír; te ves tan guapo cuando lo haces!-murmuro dulcemente la castaña, mientras se reclinaba intencionadamente contra el moreno, tratando de darle un beso en los labios pero el chico aparto el rostro antes de que eso pasara, por lo que la chica solo consiguió besarle en la mejilla para su disgusto.

-¡Basta, Hermione no me agrada eso!-replico Harry perdiendo todo rastro de diversión para quedarse por completo serio.

-Pero Harry... ¡Eres mi novio! Es lógico que quiera besarte-dijo empalagosa Hermione, tratando de pegarse mas al moreno, quien a su vez intentaba mantenerse fuera de su alcance, aun que al hacerlo tuviera que pegarse a su amigo pelirrojo, quien no hacia nada por detenerlo.

-¡Creía que nos dimos un tiempo fuera, Hermione! Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que hablar sobre eso pero por ahora me gustaría comer. Asi que si me permites ¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí? Además luces como una tonta acosadora-dijo Harry molesto y de manera fría.

-¡ESTÚPIDO!-grito Hermione enojada mientras lo abofeteaba con fuerza para luego levantarse y marcharse enfurruñada del lugar.

-¿Te dolió, Harry?-cuestiono divertido Ron al ver la mano rojiza que había quedado plasmada en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué crees tú? Parecerá delicada, linda y muy dulce pero la verdad es que tiene un genio del demonio y una fuerza peor-susurro Harry seriamente, mientras masticaba una buena parte de su comida.

-La verdad es que hay que admitirlo ¡Hermione es de cuidado! Sino solo basta ver a Malfoy, que desde tercero, la trata con prudencial distancia-dijo Ron sin perder la diversión, deslizando afectuosamente el dorso de su mano por la enrojecida mejilla como si quisiera sanarla o al menos aliviarla en algo, sin percatarse de las miradas asesinas que tanto Seamus como Draco lanzaban en su dirección aunque Harry si las noto especialmente la de cierto rubio.

-¡Que curioso! Draco y Seamus están molestos por la caricia inocente de Ron; de Draco lo entiendo -después de todo es mi amante y se pone celoso hasta de mi sombra- pero no de Seamus, que se me hace que hay gato encerrado. Es mas me estoy sospechando de que a nuestro amigo irlandés le gusta Ron-pensaba curioso Harry sin perderse las reacciones de aquel par y mas cuando su amigo saco su varita para poder curar su mejilla, la cual quedo sanada para la sorpresa de los presentes pues era mas que sabido que no era muy hábil con el uso de hechizos.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ron ha sido en verdad un alivio!-dijo Harry con agradecimiento y una sonrisa preciosa en los labios que no tardo en ser correspondida por el pelirrojo con lo que algunas jarras de jugo estallaron en varios pedazos haciéndose un desastre al derramarse su contenido en las mesas.

-¿Qué ha sucedido¿Por qué estallaron las jarras?-preguntaban algunos alumnos asustados por aquel suceso tan extraño.

-¡Conserven la calma! Todo esta bien, no tienen porque asustarse, asi que tranquilícense no ha sucedido nada malo-dijo enérgicamente Dumblodore restableciendo el orden en el comedor, a la vez que con un rápido movimiento de varita arreglaba aquel desastre, ante lo cual los alumnos se tranquilizaron.

-¿Vamos a hacer la tarea de Elizabeth, Ron?-pregunto Harry como si nada hubiese sucedido, aunque incomodo por las miradas pétreas que tanto Severus como Litzy le lanzaban asi como las miradas extrañadas de Remus y Sirius, por lo cual prefería poner distancia entre si mismo y los profesores y mas cuando esos profesores eran sus familiares.

-¡Claro, que si Harry; vamonos!-respondió Ron, mientras se levantaba de su lugar para poder seguir al moreno.

Asi los dos amigos fueron donde la biblioteca y minutos después de su partida, un slytherin y un gryffindor salieron detrás de ellos, topándose en el camino... Pero antes en el comedor sucedía que...

-Severus ¿Podrías investigar que sucedió para que las jarras explotaran? No me gustaría que algo asi volviera a pasar; pues de volver a ocurrir mucho temo que nos enfrentaríamos a una histeria colectiva por parte de los alumnos y eso seria difícil de controlar-solicito Dumblodore al profesor de Pociones.

-¡Déjalo en mis manos, Albus! Es mas ya tengo un sospecha sobre el asunto-respondió Severus con calma.

-¡Entonces te lo encargo, Severus!-dijo Dumblodore, abandonando el comedor con algunos otros profesores.

-¡Podrías haberle dicho que el responsable fue Draco y sus celos, Snape!-dijo Litzy tranquilamente.

-Sabes bien que no puedo asegurarlo hasta que lo confirme además bien pudo ser Harry, el responsable, Elizabeth-dijo Severus serio.

-¡Claro, como tú digas! Y si fue Harry, entonces yo soy heredera de Hufflepuff, Severitus-dijo sarcástica Litzy.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fue Malfoy?-pregunto curioso Sirius a la morena.

-¡Porque esta celoso del chico Weasley! Especialmente por las atenciones del mismo hacia Harry; si es más que obvio ¿Quién habría de decir que una serpiente fuese más emocional que un león? A pesar de su sangre fría es mas expresivo que un gryffindor y me parece que todas las serpientes lo son ¿Quién lo pensaría? Después de todo son fríos en la superficie pero con un enorme corazón caliente en el interior-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es tan absurdo; además Draco no caería en esas tonterías puesto que no es un debilucho-dijo indignado Severus.

-¡Es es una tontería monumental! Sabes bien que el amor es la mas poderosa de las fuerzas naturales que existen ya que te hace tan débil como fuerte, tan dichoso como infeliz; es un constante cambio contrario y cuando te enamoras ya no hay marcha atrás; algo que le ha sucedido a tu ahijado ¿Acaso es porque es un Malfoy? Aun con eso, estoy convencida que pueden amar -aunque por generaciones el amor no haya entrado en esa familia- Draco es afortunado y ha aprendido lo que es amor; ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso-dijo Litzy saliendo del comedor.

-Hay que admitirlo ¡Tiene razón en lo dicho! Draco realmente se ha enamorado de Harry-aun cuando los celos muestran una falta de confianza también son muestra del amor y considerando que ambos son magos poderosos, si es factible que estallara las jarras sin proponérselo-dijo Remus con calma y refiriéndose a Draco.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca... Harry y Ron ya habían llegado hace tiempo, comenzando a buscar los libros que necesitarían y que gracias a la previa búsqueda del moreno le era mas fácil encontrar.

-¿Estas seguro que eso deseas hacer, Harry?-pregunto Ron curioso, mientras tendía los brazos para que el chico colocara los libros que utilizarían.

-¡Si! No tiene caso continuar engañándola; la quiero mucho pero no es amor, además de darme cuenta de que la prefiero solamente como amiga ¡Me agrada mas que como novia! Mas tampoco quiero hacerle daño y es donde tú entras, justo para salvarme de todo eso. Ahora vamos a la mesa que tenemos mucho por hacer-dijo Harry calmado.

Asi pues fueron hasta su mesa, en donde se encontraron a unos molestos Draco y Seamus quienes impacientes los esperaban.

-Se supone que somos compañeros de trabajo y te veo haciendo la tarea con Weasley, Harry ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?-pregunto Draco molesto, viendo fijamente al moreno.

-¡Lo mismo pregunto, Ronald Weasley¿Por qué estas con él y no conmigo?-dijo a su vez, Seamus, molesto también con el pelirrojo.

-¡Simplemente porque es mas sencillo estar con Harry que contigo! Desde hace un tiempo te comportas muy raro, asi como siempre estas molesto ¿Crees que me gusta estar con alguien que siempre esta enojado¡La verdad, no! Y en ese aspecto Harry es mucho más agradable, puesto que es más fácil charlar con él y estar a su lado, Seamus. Y si eso es todo ¡Vamos a trabajar, aprovechando que ya estas aquí!-dijo Ron con calma, mientras colocaba los libros que el moreno le había entregado sobre la mesa para poder ponerse a trabajar.

-¡Creo que es mejor si también nos ponemos a trabajar, Draco!-dijo Harry, tratando de ocultar su diversión-ante la discusión de su amigo con Seamus- y fallando miserablemente, lo cual solo consiguió aumentar los celos del rubio.

Y asi los cuatro se pusieron a la tarea encargada por Elizabeth, lo que les llevo algo de tiempo ya que la información era muchísima y ninguno estaba muy seguro de exactamente ¿Qué era lo que la profesora deseaba saber? Por lo que optaron por ser generales en su explicación y abarcar un panorama extenso, y cuando la maestra les aclarara que deseaba entonces ser más específicos.

-¡Estoy muerto! En verdad que tía Elizabeth se paso con esta tarea-dijo Harry agotado mientras estiraba los brazos para poder desentumirse a la vez que movía el cuello para quitarse un poco de tensión de encima, sintiendo como en ese momento Ron estiraba una mano hacia el mismo (cuello de Harry por si las dudas) comenzando a darle un ligero masaje para destensionarlo sin ser consciente de las miradas de muerte que tanto Draco como Seamus le lanzaban.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, que espero les agrade y que igual al anterior es completamente nuevo pues no lo saque de mi cuaderno ya que decidí adelantar algunos hechos para que pueda subir lo del cuaderno, en el próximo capitulo, en el cual veremos la ruptura de Hermione y Harry, mas celos de Draco y Seamus, y otras sorpresitas, asi que nos vemos en marzo. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario. Lean la PD para saber el futuro de sus fics. Gracias. 

DarkLady99 Luz Adriana Rodríguez ARTEMISA loves harry bu-zan Evhans angeldreico 

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización-en el mes de marzo, exactamente por ahí de la segunda semana es decir, actualizaciones después de los días 15 al 20 serán publicados los primeros tres fics con mas reviews recibidos y 10 días después o sea hasta el 30 o cuarta semana, se subirán los restantes, asi que si quieren que suba pronto a uno de mis fics, tendrán que dejarme algún review (los cuales revisare hasta el día 10 de cada mes y entonces se decidirán los tres primeros sitios asi como el resto) y asi lo subiré dentro de los tres primeros lugares o de lo contrario deberán esperar diez días para poder subir los demás.

Lo que me recuerda que el orden de actualización para este mes (febrero) ha sido:

1. Veelas: Peligro de Amor con 21 reviews. 2. Empate entre La sombra de un amor y Vuelvo a ti con 9 reviews. 3. Empate entre Eternamente y Un milenio para amarnos con 7 reviews cada uno.  
4. Empate entre Bailamos y Magia lunar con 3 reviews cada uno. 5.no actualizado Corazón de sombra y luz con 0 reviews (razón por lo que pido un review para poder escribirles a mis fics, después de todo son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir con mas ganas asi que no sean malitos o malitas, solo pido un review en mis fics, o de lo contrario para marzo no habrá actualización sin comentarios-pues eso significa que no les gusta el fic y como hay otros que si les gustan me enfocare a esos- gracias)

Luzy Snape. 


	4. penas de amor

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 4: Penas de amor y mas líos.

Y así los cuatro se pusieron a la tarea encargada por Elizabeth, lo que les llevo algo de tiempo ya que la información era muchísima y ninguno estaba muy seguro de exactamente ¿Qué era lo que la profesora deseaba saber? Por lo que optaron por ser generales en su explicación y abarcar un panorama extenso, y cuando la maestra les aclarara que deseaba entonces ser más específicos.

-¡Estoy muerto! En verdad que tía Elizabeth se paso con esta tarea-dijo Harry agotado mientras estiraba los brazos para poder desentumirse a la vez que movía el cuello para quitarse un poco de tensión de encima, sintiendo como en ese momento Ron alargaba una mano hacia el mismo (cuello de Harry por si las dudas) comenzando a darle un ligero masaje para destensionarlo sin ser consciente de las miradas de muerte que tanto Draco como Seamus le lanzaban.

-¡OH muchas gracias, Ron, eso se siente de maravilla!-murmuro Harry complacido, sintiendo como la tensión le iba abandonando, divertido interiormente por lo celosos que veía tanto a Draco como a Seamus y aunque del primero sabia los porqués, el segundo le resultaba un total misterio ya que lo único claro a su parecer era que mostraba interés por Ron pero su amigo era por completo ajeno al mismo, aunque si el irlandés seguía actuando así hasta el despistado de su amigo terminaría por darse cuenta ¿cierto? mas un fuerte ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Voy por otro libro, este ya no sirve!-dijo molesto Seamus golpeando fuertemente la mesa con el libro que sujetaba, para luego levantarse y perderse entre las estanterías.

-¡Que mal genio se trae últimamente, Seamus¿No te parece que esta muy estresado, Harry?-pregunto Ron tranquilo mientras terminaba de masajear el cuello del moreno.

-¡Si, es estrés, Ron muchísimo estrés!-dijo Harry irónico, aunque el pelirrojo ni siquiera lo noto, lo que hizo pensar al moreno que quizás ni con un letrero luminoso Ron seria capaz de ver las intenciones obvias del irlandés.

-¡Creo que ya esta nuestro ensayo, Potter! Por lo que sino tienes inconveniente, me marcho; es tarde y quisiera descansar-dijo fríamente Draco mientras recogía sus cosas, tras lo cual abandono la biblioteca dejando detrás a un par de extrañados leones.

-Y ahora ¿Qué le pasa a este? Creo que definitivamente necesita descansar; después de todo -aunque no me agrade la idea- ustedes dos se estaban llevando bien y hasta por los nombres se decían, dejando de lado el apellido ¿No crees que es raro, Harry?-dijo Ron curioso viendo al moreno.

-¿No te importa si también me voy, verdad? Tengo que hablar algunas cosas con Draco, antes de que se meta a su sala común-dijo Harry recogiendo rápidamente sus útiles.

-¡No importa! Aunque no me agrade el hurón, es tu compañero de equipo y hay que llevarse bien con el mismo o tus calificaciones se verán afectadas; así que tienes mi permiso para marcharte y no te preocupes por mí, todavía me falta trabajo que hacer y Seamus ya se esta tardando mucho, así que iré a buscarlo.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ron! Me voy ¡Nos vemos en la sala común! Por cierto ahí viene tu pareja-exclamo Harry colgándose la mochila al hombro y señalando con la mirada a Seamus, quien se acercaba muy lentamente hasta ellos como sino tuviese prisa y eso le dio una idea al ojiverde que de inmediato la puso en práctica.

-¡Bueno, hasta luego, Ron!-se despidió Harry con una sonrisa mientras besaba la mejilla de su amigo e inmediatamente después salir con rapidez de la biblioteca antes de que Seamus pudiese maldecirlo, pues había visto el movimiento que había hecho el irlandés y estaba completamente seguro de que sujetaba con fuerza su varita y no precisamente con buenas intenciones hacia su persona.

-¡Hasta... luego, Harry!-dijo un poco nervioso y sorprendido Ron, por el beso que había recibido e inconscientemente colocando una mano sobre su mejilla por completo ruborizado.

Mientras tanto en las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras...

-¡Draco, espérate por favor!-llamo Harry corriendo lo más rápido posible para alcanzar al rubio antes de que terminara de bajar las escaleras hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter¿Acaso se me olvido algo?-dijo frió, Draco mientras descendía el ultimo peldaño y así bajar al pasillo de las mazmorras.

-¡Si...olvidaste algo¿Acaso...no me...escuchaste...llamarte...Draco?-dijo Harry entrecortadamente respirando lo mas profundo que podía para recuperarse de la carrera dada en persecución del slytherin.

-¿En serio? Y según tú ¿Qué fue lo que olvide?-dijo irónico Draco sin dejar de lado su frialdad a pesar de que la acalorada imagen de Harry agitara su interior pero eso no se lo dejaría ver al moreno.

-¡Olvídalo! Es solo una tontería, siento haberte molestado, buenas noches, Draco que descanses bien-dijo entristecido Harry mientras daba media vuelta para subir las escaleras e irse a su sala común.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Potter? Primero me persigues como un loco tratando de detenerme y diciendo que olvide algo, y cuando finalmente te hago caso decides que siempre no ¡Estas loco¿Lo sabias? Porque solo eso explica tu comportamiento-dijo con sarcástica mofa Draco deteniendo al ojiverde, sujetándolo por un brazo.

-¡No me sucede nada, Draco¿Podrías soltarme? Es tarde y aunque sea prefecto, esta noche no estoy en guardia, por lo que pueden castigarme si me encuentran lejos de mi sala común-dijo Harry cada vez mas triste, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el rubio.

-¡Me importa un comino¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas tan triste, Potter¡Y habla claro esta vez, así que deja de dar tantas vueltas! Y dime ¿Qué olvide o es que acaso es una bromita de tu parte?-dijo dura y fríamente Draco, sujetando con fuerza al moreno por los brazos, volteándolo hacia si para poder verlo, sorprendiéndose del dolor y pena que veía en los verdes ojos, colándose esas emociones muy hondo dentro de su ser.

-¡No me pasa nada y créeme cuando digo que no olvidaste nada! Yo me equivoque y pensé otra cosa pero lo confundí todo; ya sabes soy algo despistado ¡Lo siento! Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, Malfoy; ahora si me sueltas, tengo muchas escaleras que subir hasta el séptimo piso-dijo Harry con pena, esperando pacientemente a que el rubio le soltara, lo cual no tardo en suceder y sin decir nada mas, tan solo dirigiendo una mirada triste y dolida hacia el slytherin, comenzó ha subir las escaleras para ir a gryffindor pero al llegar al primer piso y estar lejos de la mirada de Draco se escondió en el primer pasillo que vio, resguardándose detrás de una estatua; para después dejarse caer al piso y ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-¡No olvidaste nada: tan solo darme un beso de buenas noches¡No me sucede nada: excepto que ya no puedo estar lejos de ti! Y ¡No me digas Potter, solamente soy Harry, Draco! Pero mucho me temo que esto de darte celos con Ron, se me ha ido de las manos y ahora no se que hacer; este jueguito ya no me esta gustando pero si solamente voy a ser -otra vez- Potter y tú me vas a ignorar, tratándome fríamente entonces también yo lo haré, con que quieres llamarme por mi apellido ¿Verdad? así sea, Malfoy-pensaba triste pero decidido Harry sin percatarse del par de lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa y a las que siguieron muchísimas más.

-¿Qué diablos le sucede a Harry? Actúa tan raro, no hay manera de entenderle; es tan ... desesperante, además ¿Por qué esa expresión de pena? No es lógica, después de todo fue su culpa que estemos separados, aparte sigue con la odiosa sangre sucia de Granger y para terminar también esta de "cariñoso" con el Weasel de Weasley. Así que no tiene porque preocuparme el que este triste ¡Todo es su culpa por ser tan Potter! Y ni se este pensando que voy hacer algo para recuperarlo ¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! Soy un Malfoy, lo que significa que jamás rogamos y menos aun nos humillamos por alguien que no vale la pena-pensaba Draco fingiendo indiferencia e intentando auto convencerse de sus pensamientos aun cuando en su interior un tremendo desasosiego se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande pero estaba decidido a ignorarlo pues no seria quien doblaría el brazo primero sobretodo cuando había sido el moreno el ofensor y él, el ofendido.

Mientras aquel par de testarudos se atormentaban con absurdos y ridículos pensamientos, en vez de admitir la verdad -que se aman- y así pedirse mutuamente perdón -pero el orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para hacerles ver otra cosa-, por los pasillos del colegio cuatro profesores caminaban...

-Se lo piensas decir al director ¿Si o no?-dijo Litzy comenzando a exasperase por la terquedad de Snape.

-¡Ya dije que no lo haré! Hasta esta completamente convencido de que fue Draco el responsable; además no me gusta darle informes falsos ha Albus-dijo serio, Severus.

-Pero ¡Eres más terco que una mula, Snape! Ya te he dicho que fue Draco y los motivos por los cuales lo hizo pero eres incapaz de creerme y solo porque se supone que los slytherin's no son emocionales y eso es una tontería monumental puesto que entre Salazar y Godric, el primero era mas que celoso reconocido mientras el segundo tenia que andar cuidándose de la serpiente y sus ataques-dijo Litzy con calma, tratando de convencer a Severus, sin conseguirlo en lo absoluto pues el mismo estaba aferrado a su terquedad.

-¡Comienzan a darme jaqueca! Ambos están aferrados a sus argumentos; cuando los dos tienen razón pero son tan slytherin's que no quieren reconocerlo; que bueno ser gryffindor's ¿Verdad, Moony?-dijo Sirius molesto, con la absurda conversación de las serpientes pues ahora que sabían que Lit era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin había ido descubriendo muchas similitudes con los habitantes de esa casa, volteando hacia su pareja, a la que encontró en ¿Alerta?

-¡Guarda silencio, Sirius por favor! Alguien esta llorando-dijo Remus colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, solicitando así silencio.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus?-pregunto curiosa Litzy al ver el gesto del castaño.

-¡No estoy seguro! Solamente se que alguien esta llorando, pero por alguna razón creo que conozco ese llanto, aunque nunca antes lo había escuchado-dijo Remus buscando con la mirada el origen de aquel llanto y que sabia no era muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Moony ¿Estas seguro de que alguien llora? Yo no oigo nada en lo absoluto-dijo Sirius confundido.

-¡Tampoco escucho algo, Lupin!-dijo Severus, también sacado de onda.

-¡Pues yo si lo escucho, pero con sus interrupciones, no lo puedo localizar!-dijo Remus tranquilo, volviendo a pedir silencio con su dedo sobre los labios, así que a los otros tres no les quedo mas remedio que hacer lo que el castaño les pedía, siendo así conducidos hasta una estatua medieval, detrás de la cual pudieron ver ha alguien, agazapado con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas resultando obvio que lloraba por el estremecimiento de su cuerpo aun cuando el llanto era muy callado, en realidad apenas audible aunque para el licántropo resultara casi ensordecedor y mas tras percatarse de quien era el chico.

-¡Cachorro¿Qué tienes, Harry?-dijo preocupado Remus acercándose lo mas rápido posible hasta el moreno e inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del ojiverde, quien ante la suave voz del castaño, elevo el rostro para enfrentar su verde mirada contra la dorada de Remus.

-¡Merlín¿Por qué lloras, Harry?-pregunto preocupadísimo Sirius al ver la empapada cara de su ahijado, el cual de inmediato restregó sus mejillas y ojos tratando de borrar todo rastro de lagrimas derramadas pero ya era tarde pues sus ojos rojizos eran prueba mas que suficiente de su llanto.

-¡Por nadie, por nada!-murmuro Harry con voz triste, mientras intentaba levantarse, consiguiéndolo con algo de torpeza pues sus piernas se habían entumido por estar en la misma posición por varios minutos.

-¿Lloras por Draco?-cuestiono con tacto, Severus al reparar en las palabras del moreno.

-¡No, por supuesto que no¿Por qué habría de llorar por alguien como él¡Es ridículo!-negó con demasiada rapidez Harry, por lo que no les quedo dudas de por quien lloraba el chico.

-¿Qué te hizo, Malfoy?-pregunto un tanto molesto Sirius aunque sin dejar la preocupación de lado sin darse cuenta de que tanta insistencia por saber estaba incomodando a Harry.

-¡Será mejor que lo dejes en paz, Sirius! Me de la impresión de que no quiere hablar al respecto, así que no le molestes; Harry hablara cuando lo crea necesario-dijo Remus calmado, impidiendo que su pareja continuase interrogando a su cachorro pues notaba lo alterado que se estaba poniendo.

-¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Dumblodore? Si no quieres hacerlo, yo podría y así te ahorras las explicaciones, Snape-dijo Litzy cambiando el tema 360°.

-¡Ya te dije que yo se lo diré, cuando así lo decida, Elizabeth!-exclamo indignado Severus mientras encaraba a la molesta pelinegra.

-¿De que están hablando?-susurro Harry extrañado por el comportamiento de sus tíos.

-¡OH, de nada importante¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu sala común, Harry?-sugirió Remus, restándole importancia a la charla entre Severus y Litzy, los cuales estaban metidos en tonterías que no venían al caso.

-¡Si!-dijo Harry, ignorando a sus tíos, quienes estaban tan sumidos en sus asuntos que ni cuenta se dieron cuando se marcharon de ahí, rumbo a gryffindor o al menos eso creyó el moreno.

-¡Gracias a Merlín se marcharon, dos segundos mas y no lo habría soportado!-exclamo Litzy, dejando de "discutir" con Severus, quien le veía intrigado.

-¿De que estas hablando, Elizabeth?-pregunto Severus confundido.

-Se que dije que no me volvería a meter en la relación de Draco y Harry, que dejaría que ellos solos arreglaran sus diferencias pero es que resulta tan difícil hacerlo cuando los veo sufrir tanto, especialmente a Harry, en verdad no soporto verlo en ese estado-dijo Litzy con calma.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esa decisión? No sabia nada de esta y me parece que finalmente estas madurando, Elizabeth-dijo Severus con sorpresa y un cierto cinismo que a la morena no paso desapercibido.

-¡Me gusta la opinión tan "buena" que tienes de mí, Snape; así que buenas noches!-dijo molesta Litzy mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba del profesor para retirarse a sus habitaciones, totalmente frustrada por el comportamiento del hombre, que no permitía ninguna clase de acercamiento, a pesar de que eso era lo que mas deseaba.

-¡Merlín, la he vuelto a regar¿Acaso algún día no hablaras por tu cuenta estúpida boca?-pensó Severus entristecido, bajando hacia sus mazmorras y sus habitaciones y así poder pasar la noche, aunque no tan buena pues de nueva cuenta había vuelto a pelear con Elizabeth, lo cual empezaba a resultarle cansado, repetitivo y muy frustrante, pues por mas que intentaba llevarse bien con la chica y así poder conquistarla tenia que abrir la boca y la volvía a cagar ¿Algún día lograría llevarse bien con ella y entonces ser algo mas que solo compañeros de trabajo? Eso se temía solo Merlín o Dumblodore lo sabían para su desgracia y no esta dispuesto a preguntar, al menos no todavía.

-¿Realmente estas bien, Harry¿No quieres platicar acerca del porque llorabas?-cuestiono Sirius preocupado.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Padfoot! Harry no necesita que lo estés incomodando; además no es un niño al que hay que estar cuidando continuamente y cuando quiera hablar sabe que cuenta con nosotros para hacerlo-dijo Remus con calma mientras sujetaba a Sirius para que no molestara más al chico.

-¡Gracias, Remus; agradezco el apoyo!-exclamo enternecido Harry mientras una pequeñísima sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-¡Lo digo en serio, Harry, siempre contaras con nosotros para lo que necesites!-dijo Remus solemne, viendo como llegaban al cuadro de la dama gorda, dando el moreno la contraseña para deslizarse al interior de la sala común.

-¡Buenas noches, Sirius y Remus!-se despidió Harry con voz suave poco antes de que el cuadro tapara la entrada.

-¡Moony, debiste dejar que lo interrogara! Si Malfoy le ha hecho algo, necesito saberlo para poder...-comenzó Sirius indignado mas fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-¿Vengarte¡Por Merlín, Sirius, es absurdo¿Qué no piensas madurar? No tenemos 15 años ya ¿Lo sabias? Además no es de nuestra inconveniencia, creía que eso te había quedado suficientemente claro y en cuanto a Harry y Draco, ellos tienen que compartir, dar y recibir -a veces a partes desiguales pero eso es punto y aparte- arreglando sus asuntos y terceros entremetidos en vez de ayudar, lo estropean todo. así que ni se te ocurra hacer "algo" o "nada" contra tu sobrino Draco, porque si lo haces -cualquier cosa, así parezca un "accidente"- te juro que no vuelves a compartir mi cama, Sirius Black-dijo Remus solemne.

-Pero... Amor ¿No crees que eso es muy cruel?-dijo Sirius nervioso, mas una mirada fulminante del castaño lo hizo reconsiderar su posición y opciones.

-¡Esta bien, prometo que no haré nada aunque me vea tentando hacerlo; palabra de merodeador!-prometió Sirius reconciliador.

-¡así me gusta, lindo perrito!-dijo Remus palmeando la cabeza de Sirius, al mismo tiempo que le daba un corto pero calido beso que hizo ver estrellas al ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos ya a dormir?-sugirió sensualmente Sirius tras acabarse el beso, viendo asentir a un sonriente castaño, encaminándose ambos hacia sus habitaciones donde pasaron una noche muy movidita.

Pero mientras tanto en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año de gryffindor... Un moreno ojiverde tan solo daba vueltas tratando de dormir sin conseguirlo en lo absoluto.

-¡Rayos, no consigo dormir! Y todo por culpa de Draco; esta bien que también tengo culpas en todo este asunto pero quería hacer algo al respecto y él simplemente me ignoro, incluso he vuelto a ser Potter; se porque lo hace mas tampoco es correcta su actitud ¿Cómo puedo acercármele sino me da la mas mínima oportunidad de hacerlo¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo todo sino me deja hacerlo? Y lo peor de esto, es que quizás estoy perdiéndolo a él, después de todo -si aun le importara- no me trataría de esa manera tan fría si todavía sintiera algo por mí ¿Verdad¡Ya no se que pensar o que sentir! Lo único que se es que este juego ya no me esta gustando en lo absoluto y tal vez por mis tonterías lo pierda definitivamente y si así sucede será porque no era nuestro destino estar juntos a pesar de lo que Elizabeth pueda haber dicho y también se que no puedo seguir con Hermione, no la amo y no merece este engaño así que mañana me encargare de ella y con ... Malfoy, será el tiempo quien diga lo que sucederá con ambos, pero una cosa es segura pase lo que pase, tengo que hacer algo al respecto pero ¿Qué? No tengo la menor idea-pensaba Harry sin dejar de dar vueltas en su cama hasta que el cansancio fue tan grande que irremediablemente cayo dormido. 

Al día siguiente...

-¡Buen día, Harry¿Fue una mala noche?-pregunto Ron preocupado al notar las ojeras oscuras que rodeaban los verdes ojos de su amigo.

-¡Algo así, Ron, algo así!-replico Harry mientras se despojaba de la camisa de su pijama, sacando del armario la ropa de ese día.

-¿Esta desocupado el baño?-pregunto el moreno tomando en sus brazos el montón de ropa.

-¡Si lo esta!-respondió Deán que en ese momento salía del baño.

- ¡Que bien!-dijo Harry entrando a la ducha, sin percatarse de las miradas que sus compañeros intercambiaban entre si.

- ¡Guau, tiene un cuerpazo! Aunque debería de lucirlo aun más ¿No lo creen? Si lo hiciera, tendría un montón de pretendientes y así -quizás- dejaría de pasar malas noches ¿Por qué por eso tiene esas ojeras, cierto?-dijo Deán secándose el cabello mientras veía asentir a Ron.

-Harry es un buen chico ¿Verdad? Pero es una lastima que siempre esta solo -con la excepción de ti, Ron- no hay nadie que lo acompañe y desde que Hermione se la pasa diciendo puras tonterías sobre él, para así justificar el hecho de el tiempo fuera; aunque luego de escucharla, comprendo muy bien el porque Harry se alejo de ella, pues ¿Quién habría de decir que es una bruja resentida y rencorosa? Que dice estupideces solo porque las cosas no salen como lo quiere; honestamente Harry esta mejor sin Hermione que con ella y si, luciera su figura habría muchas y muchos que dejarían de hacer caso de lo que dice Hermione y le pedirían una cita-dijo Neville con pena.

-¡Tienes razón, Nev! Hermione es un monstruo, trata de manera indigna a nuestro amigo; en realidad él esta mejor sin ella que con la misma, lo bueno es que se ha dado cuenta de que esa relación no tiene futuro por lo que ha decidido terminarla y eso es lo mejor que pude hacer-dijo Ron acabando de alistarse.

-¿En serio¿Va a romper con Hermione?-preguntaron curiosos Neville y Deán, viendo asentir al pelirrojo.

-¡Que cool! Ahora que este libre habrá un montón detrás suyo, es mas hasta podríamos intentarlo, tal vez alguno de nosotros lo pueda hacer feliz ¿No creen?-dijo Deán emocionado.

-¡No deberías ponerte así, Deán! No sabemos si ha Harry le atraen los chicos; después de todo salio con Cho Chang y se hizo novio de Hermione así que es poco probable que fuese gay, aparte de que si se diera el caso y saliera con chicos, siendo honestos, Ron es el que mas posibilidades tiene de estar con él, ya que son los mejores amigos del mundo y con un pequeño empujoncito podrían cambiar eso para ser novios-dijo Neville pícaro.

-¡Nev, no digas esas cosas!-exclamo enrojeciendo Ron, en el mismo momento en que Seamus salía de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa a Seamus?-pregunto Harry con extrañeza mientras salía del baño y viendo a sus amigos encogerse de hombros pues no sabían que le sucedía al irlandés.

-¡Terminara con Granger! Y si es así, estará libre; libre para quedarse con mi pelirrojo, pero no se lo voy a permitir; no voy a dejar que se quede con mi precioso pecoso, Potter podrá tener a quien quiera pero jamás tendrá a Ron, eso jamás pasara-pensaba molesto Seamus mientras descendía las escaleras hacia el comedor, topándose repentinamente con Malfoy así como el sequito que le acompañaba casi siempre, chocándose sin poderlo evitar con Goyle.

-¿Qué te pasa, imbécil¿Qué no ves por donde vas?-dijo indignado Goyle, agarrando a Seamus por las solapas de su túnica.

-¡Suéltame estúpido gorila, no tengo humor para tus monerías!-replico Seamus molesto y en lo mínimo acobardado, por el contrario buscaba poder desquitar con aquel bruto toda la furia que traía de solo imaginar que su pelirrojo se podía hacer novio de cierto moreno ojiverde.

-¿Cómo te atreves¡Te voy a matar, baboso!-grito Goyle rabioso, pero antes de poder hacerlo...

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-se escucho la voz de Remus Lupin acercándose al grupo, mas nadie respondió nada guardando rotundo silencio.

-Me parece que Remus ha hecho una pregunta, aunque por lo que noto nadie va a responder, así que vamos directo a los castigos¡Señor Goyle 20 puntos menos por amenazar a un compañero; señor Finnigan, 10 puntos menos por seguirle la corriente a su compañero y si el resto no se va a desayuna -ya- continuare bajando puntos y Draco...-dijo Litzy con calma, deteniendo al rubio antes de que se marchara-... espero que esto no se repita otra vez, eres prefecto y tu deber es mantener el orden, independientemente de que Seamus sea un gryffindor y tú un slytherin ¿Comprendido?-el rubio asintió, solamente-¡Bien! Porque sino le pediré a Dumblodore que te retire el cargo pues de nada sirve un prefecto que no cumple sus tareas-dijo la chica de manera seria aunque sin perder la compostura en lo absoluto.

-¡No volverá ha ocurrir, Jazmín!-dijo Draco tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

-¿No crees que te has pasado, Elizabeth? Además solo has quitado 10 puntos a gryffindor en cambio a mi casa les has retirado el doble-dijo Snape serio.

-Si te estas refiriendo a Draco, la respuesta es¡No, no me he pasado! Desde hace un tiempo esta muy apático y descuidando sus obligaciones, lo cual no es un buen ejemplo para la casa de las serpientes; y en cuanto a los puntos que quede claro que era el señor Goyle quien sujetaba a Seamus y no al revés, así que no tienes porque quejarte; de todas formas tú te encargaras de arreglar eso bajando puntos a los leones por cualquier detalle y premiando a las serpientes por cualquier tontería, así que 20 puntos no es mucho, comparado con lo que les darás mas adelante, Snape-dijo Litzy sentándose en su lugar junto al resto de los profesores, justo en el momento en que Harry, Ron y el resto de los leones de séptimo llegaban al comedor entre divertidas risas que atraían la atención de las demás personas en el sitio.

-Hoy están muy alegres los gryffindor's ¿No les parece? Aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué será?-dijo Dumblodore contento, contagiado de la alegría de los chicos.

-¡No todos están tan alegres, Albus!-señalo Minerva, observando caras ceñudas entre los leones pues fuera de Harry y su grupo, la mayoría de esa casa estaban muy serios, demasiado en realidad, especialmente una castaña que parecía estar chupando limones por la cara tan amargada que presentaba y cuyo ceño molesto se profundizaba mas y mas conforme escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores, y que igual al anterior es completamente nuevo pues no lo saque de mi cuaderno; también lamento el retraso para subir ha este y demás fics pero entre que se hizo semana santa -cuando se supone debía actualizar- y en que estado enferma y no había podido ponerme a terminar con los capítulos pues me ha resultado imposible actualizar, pero a manera de compensación este es un capitulo largo, como disculpa por el atraso en subir y por tal motivo me temo que será hasta el próximo capitulo, en el que veremos la ruptura de Hermione y Harry, así como lo que el moreno hará con respecto a Draco y lo que Seamus hará con respecto a Ron, y otras sorpresas que se me ocurran así que nos vemos el próximo mes. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario. Gracias. 

Satory, artemisa Pamii Nat10 Ren lalamalfoy bu-zan shuichi loves harry giosseppe AQUA

PD: En próximos días subiré el resto de mis fics (vuelvo a ti, la sombra de un amor, bailamos y corazón de sombra y luz, lamentablemente esta vez no tuve tiempo de terminarlos, pues me han quedado mas largos estos capítulos)

Luzy Snape. 


	5. entre serpientes

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 5: Entre serpientes y una obra de teatro.

-Hoy estАn muy alegres los gryffindor's ©No les parece? Aunque me pregunto ©Por quИ serА?-dijo Dumblodore contento, contagiado de la alegrМa de los chicos.

-║No todos estАn tan alegres, Albus!-seЯalo Minerva, observando caras ceЯudas entre los leones pues fuera de Harry y su grupo, la mayorМa de esa casa estaban muy serios, demasiado en realidad, especialmente una castaЯa que parecМa estar chupando limones por la cara tan amargada que presentaba y cuyo ceЯo molesto se profundizaba mas y mas conforme escuchaba las risas de sus compaЯeros.

Mientras tanto en la mansiСn Riddle...

-║Tomas Betancourt!-siseo Voldemort frente a una chimenea.

-©Diga? ║OH, eres tЗ, tМo! ©Sucede algo?-pregunto Tom extraЯado por el hecho de que el lord se arriesgara a llamarlo al ministerio y cualquiera podrМa percatarse de su presencia, llegando a perder su empleo por no decir que le enviarМan a Azkaban tan solo por tener contacto con el tenebroso, aun sin ser un mortifago conocido.

-║Ven de inmediato a la mansiСn; tenemos que hablar!-ordeno Voldemort firmemente.

-║Muy bien, pero dame solo unos minutos, por favor! No puedo marcharme simplemente y dejar todo botado en el trabajo-dijo Tom con calma para nada inmutado ante el tono usado por el lord, bastante acostumbrado a que Elizabeth tambiИn lo llamara de manera inesperada y cada vez que se le daba su gana.

-║Tienes 15 minutos, Tomas; ni un segundo mas ni menos!-dijo Voldemort cortando la comunicaciСn.

-║Vaya, ahora se a quien se parece mas Beth!-pensС divertido Tom mientras rАpidamente deba instrucciones a su secretaria para poder ir al encuentro con el lord en el tiempo establecido, asМ que justo unos 7 minutos antes se aparecМa en los limites de la mansiСn pero para su mala suerte se encontrС con Bellatrix Lestrange.

-©QuИ hace aquМ, Betancourt?-escupiС arrogantemente, Bellatrix, la pregunta.

-║Lord Voldemort me llamo, Lestrange! asМ que quitate o voy a llegar tarde-dijo friС Tom pues en verdad le desagradaba esa mujer pues era tan malvada que fАcilmente podrМa superar al mismМsimo lord oscuro pero a la vez era rematadamente estЗpida y solo se desvivМa por complacer al tenebroso por lo que en realidad jamАs representarМa un verdadero peligro; un estorbo, una pesadilla, tal vez pero alguna otra cosa era poco probable puesto que no sabia pensar por si misma, lo cual le hacia peligrosa aunque no imposible de manejar, asМ mismo era demasiado testaruda.

-©Piensas moverte en algЗn momento, Lestrange? Si llego tarde por tu culpa recibirАs tu merecido ║Ahora, quitate!-ordeno Tom tratando de conservar la calma aun cuando Bellatrix lo exasperaba a cada segundo que iba pasando.

-Se cree muy importante solo porque mi seЯor le llamo ©No es cierto? Pero no lo es, solamente es un peСn mАs que en cuanto deje de serle Зtil, serА eliminado asМ que no piense ni por un momento que es mejor porque no lo es-dijo Bellatrix molesta sin permitirle el paso a Tom.

-║Entonces aplМcate el mismo discurso, Bellatrix! TЗ solamente eres un peСn mas, asМ que no imagines que eres algo mas de lord Voldemort porque simplemente no lo eres; por lo que deja de comportarte como una idiota -no que necesites mucha ayuda para eso- ║Y muИvete de una buena vez, que por tu culpa llego tarde!-exclamo enfadado Tom mientras bruscamente movМa a la mortifaga a un lado, quitАndola de su camino sin inmutarse al verla a punto de caer.

-║Maldito, ©CСmo te atreves a tratarme asМ? Soy muchМsimo mejor que tЗ, Betancourt!-dijo indignada Bellatrix recomponiИndose rАpidamente, yendo detrАs de Tom de inmediato.

-©QuИ esta sucediendo aquМ? AdemАs ©Por quИ has tardado, Tomas? Dije que tenias solo 15 minutos ni mas ni menos y ya pasan cerca de 5 minutos-dijo Voldemort molesto, abriendo la puerta de su estudio ante los gritos de Bellatrix.

-║Yo llegue a tiempo, mi lord! Pero Lestrange no me dejo pasar, al parecer se imagina que nadie puede acИrcasele al menos que ella lo apruebe y mucho menos un simple peСn como lo soy yo, seЯor-dijo Tom con desagrado al mencionar a la pelinegra.

-║Crucio!-dijo Voldemort seЯalando a la mujer, quien no pudo evitar caer al suelo de dolor provocando por la maldiciСn que al cabo de unos minutos fue retirada pero aun asМ le hizo bastante daЯo a la mortifaga.

-║Espero que con eso aprendas a no entrometerte, Bellatrix! Cuando yo llame ha alguien, no tiene porque interesarte puesto que solo eres un peСn a mis servicios y si me exasperas puedo prescindir de ti y por otro lado, Tomas no es un simple peСn a diferencia tuya, Иl es muchМsimo mas importante y de mas utilidad ©Comprendido?-dijo venenosa mente Voldemort viendo a la mujer en el suelo, sin conmoverse en lo absoluto.

-║Comprendido... Mi lord!-susurro con trabajos, Bellatrix cohibida ante el desprecio que notaba en su seЯor hacia ella, asМ como el ©CariЯo? -aunque podМan ser figuraciones suyas pues la maldiciСn la habМa cansado- que mostraba por Betancourt, quien arrogante sonreМa detrАs del lord, lo cual solo consiguiС hacerla rabiar celosamente.

-║Eso espero, asМ que no olvides cual es tu sitio, Bellatrix! Ahora diles a los demАs hombres que no quiero interrupciones de ningЗn tipo; voy hablar con Tomas y no quiero que me molesten en lo absoluto-dijo Voldemort con firmeza mientras entraba en su despacho, seguido por Tom, quien no habМa quitado la burlona sonrisa de su rostro pues en verdad le divertМa lo tonta que Bellatrix podМa llegar a ser.

-©Se puede saber de que te estas sonriendo, Tomas?-dijo Voldemort con molestia al ver la sonrisita que su sobrino traМa en sus labios, todavМa.

-║De nada en especial, mi lord!-replico el joven. Borrando de inmediato su sonrisa pues sabМa que el tenebroso podrМa malinterpretarla y pensar que se burlaba de Иl por lo que bien pudiera ser el siguiente en recibir un castigo y la verdad que no estaba dispuesto a tener alguno.

-║Supongo que deberИ creerte! Ahora dime ©CСmo vas en tu acercamiento con la joven Evans?-pregunto seriamente Voldemort, utilizando intencionadamente el apellido usurpado de Elizabeth pues aun no estaba seguro de que fuese su hija -ya que pruebas aun no poseМa que asМ lo confirmaran- aunque al mismo tiempo escupiС dicho nombre como si fuese algo venenoso -pues muy en el fondo de su ser no negaba que fuera su hija y por eso el decir el apellido de aquel muggle que le habМa quitado a Elianor y en consecuencia sus hijas haciendo que le hirviera la sangre del coraje.

-║OH, eso! Tomara algo mas de tiempo del que habМa pensado; la chica no es muy confiada y creo que esta "probando" mi honestidad asМ como paciencia /mas que el hecho de ser o no su primo/ debido a eso cualquier clase de avance es realmente lento, mi lord-dijo Tom con calma y dando la excusa que hace ya mucho habМa establecido junto con Elizabeth pues aun no era tiempo de que el lord oscuro se enterara del hecho de que ellos se conocМan desde mucho antes y por lo mismo tenМan una cierta confabulaciСn contra Voldemort, porque si lo llegaba a saber estarМan en gravМsimos problemas.

-║Comprendo! Entonces tendrАs que darte prisa y acelerar el avance, porque si pierdo la paciencia en la prСxima vez que te llame no creo que salgas tan bien librado ║Ahora puedes retirarte, Tom!-dijo Voldemort secamente, despidiendo a su sobrino.

-║Procurare hacerlo, mi lord; ahora me retiro!-dijo Tom obediente y tras una ligera reverencia salio del despacho del lord oscuro.

-"║Te has reblandecido, Tom! Antes no habrМas dejado que ese chico se marchara sin algunos cruciatus por su ineptitud; pero parece que el hecho de que sea tu sobrino -aunque medio muggle- te hace contenerte en darle algЗn castigo ©Verdad?"-siseo la voz de Nagini, desde los pies del lord, reptando lentamente desde los mismos hasta subirse al brazo del sillСn en que descansaba su amo para apoyar su bМpeda cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre de manera tranquila y confiada pues sabia que no le harМa nada, despuИs de todo era la Зnica amiga que en todo ese tiempo habМa tenido y por lo tanto le comprendМa como nadie mas lo hacia.

-"║Lo se, amiga! Se que dejo que ese chico salga impune la mayorМa del tiempo y no es solo porque sea mi familia -eso solo es un punto mas a su favor- sino que Иl se parece mucho a mМ antes de tomar un camino completamente diferente; cierto que siempre encontrИ fascinaciСn por las artes oscuras y sus diversas ramas pero fue hasta despuИs de perder a Elianor en que me plantee la posibilidad de convertirme en el tenebroso y Tom parece estar en el punto justo en que yo opte por la destrucciСn de todo y todos, en vez de buscar otro camino; tal vez por eso soy mas indulgente porque quizАs Иl todavМa pueda hallar ha alguien que le haga feliz y asМ no se llene de odio, Nagini"-siseo en respuesta Voldemort mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su serpiente, en un gesto -que si lo supiera, le hubiese sorprendido, indudablemente- tan lleno de ternura, cariЯo y confianza como la que Harry mostraba al tocar a su Iris.

-"©Aun extraЯas a esa mujer, verdad? A pesar de tanto tiempo transcurrido nunca has podido olvidarla y contra toda tu oscuridad aun hay algo dentro de ti, de Tom ©No es asМ? todavМa una pequeЯa parte de tu corazСn recuerda a Elianor Summer y el amor que te inspiro, cuando creМas que jamАs conocerМas ese sentimiento ©Cierto?"-siseo Nagini con suavidad frotАndose contra la mano que le acariciaba.

-"║Creo que jamАs la olvidare! Elianor me mostrС un mundo al que pensaba que no tenia derecho; un mundo tan maravilloso que nunca pensИ encontrar, por primera vez alguien me amo, sin pretensiones, sin prejuicios, sin desprecios, no me alejo al saber que era mago, no tuvo miedo de mМ e incluso concebimos dos hijas, la prueba mas grande de cuanto me quiso a pesar de mi orgullo, de mis banalidades, a pesar de todo y de todos"-siseo Voldemort tranquilamente.

-"Lo das por hecho ©No es asМ? A pesar de que aun esa chica no te ha dado ninguna prueba definitiva que demuestre su origen; das por hecho de que Lily Potter y Elizabeth Evans son tus hijas ©Verdad, Tom?"-siseo Nagini curiosa por la respuesta de su amigo.

-"║asМ es! No puedo evitar pensarlo, pues esa chica es tan endiabladamente parecida a mМ, tanto en fМsico como en magia, que me resulta casi imposible dudar que no lo sea y si quiero pruebas es mas por confirmar si es cierto que Lily Potter tambiИn fue mi hija; porque de haberlo sido, aceptar el hecho de que la asesine, haciendo al mismo tiempo la vida de mi "nieto" Harry un infierno no es muy sencillo de compaginar en mi corazСn pues la parte que es el lord se rehЗsa aceptarlo, pidiendo incluso que la asesine pero aquella otra parte de mi corazСn que aun conserva el recuerdo de Elianor y por consecuencia de Tom Riddle se niega a lastimar a los Зltimos miembros de su familia, Nagini"-siseo Voldemort calmado.

-"║Ay, Tom estas en un situaciСn bien difМcil! Porque aunque el chico Potter sea tu nieto, sabes que existe una profecМa que ha sido la culpable de tu enfrentamiento con ese morenito de ojos verdes ©O lo has olvidado?"-siseo Nagini acongojada (hagan de cuenta que una serpiente puede "mostrar algo de sentimientos" ©Quieren? Pues ya se que se lee algo raro lo acongojada pero, pienso que Nagini es como una persona, lo mismo que Iris o sea pueden "sentir" aclarado el punto sigamos)

-"║Por supuesto que no! Aunque desconozco la totalidad de la misma, no hay duda de que a causa de esa profecМa es que me encuentro enfrentado a Harry, lo cual complica las cosas puesto que si en verdad es mi nieto, empiezo a dudar el como voy a enfrentarlo llegado el momento de hacerlo, Nagini"-siseo en respuesta el lord de verdad confundido.

-"QuizАs fuera bueno que le preguntaras a esa chica sobre la profecМa, despuИs de todo siendo tМa de Harry Potter es mas que probable que conozca la misma y asМ, estarМas mas seguro de a que te estas enfrentando ©No lo crees asМ, Tom?"-siseo Nagini calmada.

-║Es una buena idea! Le pedirИ a Tom que tambiИn averigЭe ese aspecto, aparte de lo de Elizabeth"-siseo Voldemort con decisiСn.

-"©Vas a llamarlo otra vez? Te recuerdo que acaba de irse y no creo que le haga gracia el regresar y dejar tirado -de nuevo- su trabajo; recuerda que ese chico es muy cumplido con sus obligaciones, Tom"-siseo Nagini como si nada.

"║Esta bien! Lo llamare maЯana, despuИs de todo me doy perfectamente cuenta de lo poco que le agrada tener que venir a verme y dejar su trabajo; Иl definitivamente se parece a mМ, a su edad"-siseo Voldemort con exasperaciСn.

-"Bueno en algo se debМa de parecer por ser familia, Tom"-siseo Nagini divertida, aunque aparento indiferencia cuando el lord le miro con una fulminante mirada.

-"║Mejor cАllate, Nagini! Y vamos a ver que han preparado los elfos para la comida"-siseo Voldemort con calma pues no querМa seguir charlando con una serpiente que estaba mas del lado contrario que del suyo, pues era obvio que su bМpeda amiga sentМa aprecio por su sobrino e incluso podМa jurar que tambiИn por Elizabeth asМ como por Harry especialmente desde que le comento que podМan ser sus crМas, esa fue la mejor forma en que pudo explicАrselo antes de que comenzara con una serie de siseos que le habrМan dado migraЯa, pero desde entonces Nagini esperaba -incluso mas que Иl- ansiosa el que se confirmara si en realidad lo eran.

DespuИs de aquellos acontecimientos, el tiempo transcurriС con rapidez llegando de nueva cuenta el mes de octubre y faltando un dМa para el cumpleaЯos de la profesora Evans, lo cual traМa nerviosos a todos en Hogwarts pues en verdad que no sabМan que podМa ocurrir ese aЯo, pues el pasado habМa sido un liС fenomenal.

-Entonces no lo olviden: maЯana por la noche serА la presentaciСn de su trabajo-dijo Litzy dirigiИndose a sus alumnos de sexto aЯo, quienes estaban bien nerviosos.

-©Tenemos que hacerlo?-pregunto una tМmida voz.

-║Si! No deben de preocuparse han tenido 2 meses para preparase, por lo que todo les saldrА muy bien-aseguro Litzy con una sonrisa.

-Pero aun nos hace falta el vestuario, y sin el mismo no podremos presentarnos-dijo Ginny Weasley, esperanzada de que todo se cancelara.

-El vestuario lo tendrАn por la maЯana al despertar en sus habitaciones, todavМa les falta algunos detalles para terminarlos pero aunque deba desvelarme, estarАn listos a tiempo. Ahora ya es tarde y deben ir a su siguiente clase y dejen de preocuparse todo saldrА perfecto-dijo Litzy despidiendo al grupo, el cual salio no muy convencido de lo que tenМan que hacer pero no les queda mas que obedecer, si es que querМan pasar el curso.

-Lit ©QuИ les has hecho a los chicos de sexto? Los pobres estАn realmente preocupados como no los habМa visto antes-dijo Remus, durante la comida, curioso.

-║No les he hecho nada! Solo estАn algo estresados, ya sabes por lo del programa de estudios de este aЯo que no ha sido muy sencillo para ellos pero despuИs de maЯana se les pasara y ni se acordaran de esto-respondiС la joven tranquila.

-Y puede saberse ©QuИ es lo que harАn?-cuestiono Sirius intrigado.

-║No, no! Ni siquiera al director le he dejado saber, tendrА alguna idea porque vio el plan de estudios muggles pero no sabe como ha sido la metodologМa que he seguido con los siete cursos; eso es sorpresa t lo sabrАn hasta maЯana-dijo Litzy con rotundidad, y evitando dar mas informaciСn de la necesaria pues no querМa echar a perder lo que habМa estado preparando por esos dos meses, pues de alguna manera esperaba que con todo eso, un par de personitas captaran por fin el hecho de que estar separados no era correcto y que si ella no se habМa vuelto loca -al menos no mas de lo que ya estaba- era porque MerlМn era demasiado bueno pues si ese distanciamiento entre Draco y Harry continuaba, asМ como el pleito con Granger, lo mismo que los acercamientos -en buen plan- de Ron Weasley para con su sobrino lo faltarМa mucho para que "estallara" pues cada vez era mas y mas difМcil mantener el control sobre la magia descontrolada de los malditos medallones que continuaba sin seguir en su lugar, pues desde hace un mes que Harry se habМa retirado su propio medallСn aunque al igual que Draco, lo siguiera llevando consigo en el bolsillo de su camisa de uniforme exactamente junto a su corazСn, lo cual solo conseguМa volverla loca, sobretodo porque todavМa llevaba su propio medallСn al cuello y que irСnicamente cada vez parecМa pesar mas.

-©No puedes darnos alguna pista?-cuestiono Flitwick interesado.

-║No! MaЯana por la noche, lo averiguaran-respondiС la chica misteriosa.

Y a la noche siguiente...

-Sinceramente me angustia pasar por las puertas del comedor, sobretodo esta noche, si fuera otra cualquiera , no habrМa problema pero siendo el cumpleaЯos de la profesora Evans pues...-dijo Ron preocupado, deteniИndose ante las puertas del gran comedor junto con el resto de sus compaЯeros de casa, lo mismo que las otras casas.

-Visto asМ, realmente es preocupante, lo que podemos encontrar detrАs de esas puertas pero tambiИn se supone que somos valientes; asМ que hagamos uso de ese valor y entremos-sugiriС Neville avanzando con decisiСn, abriИndose justo en ese momento las puertas del comedor, tan repentinamente que hizo a todos pegar un brinco del susto, pues por muy valientes que fueran si que habМan sido sorprendidos.

-©QuИ estАn haciendo todos aquМ afuera?-pregunto amablemente Dumblodore al ver a todos los alumnos reunidos ante las puertas del hall sin avanzar.

-Lo que sucede es que acaban de abrirse las puertas-dijo Ernie con calma o al menos eso aparentaba.

-║Comprendo! Mas ahora ya se abrieron; asМ que entremos-sugiriС Dumblodore, siendo el primero en avanzar y seguido por unos no muy convencidos alumnos pero no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer.

-Lo dicho: atraviesas esas puertas - en este dМa- y todo tiene que cambiar-dijo Ron al ver como sus ropas y las de sus compaЯeros, asМ como las de los profesores habМan cambiado por completo, vistiendo ahora ropas totalmente blancas, algunos de ellos y ropas completamente negras, otros mas.

-Al menos hacemos juego con la decoraciСn y estamos mАs uniformes que el aЯo pasado-dijo Parvati al ver que el comedor estaba decorado en blanco y negro con juegos de luz y sombra a intervalos otorgАndole asМ un aspecto fantasmagСrico al sitio.

-║Bienvenidos sean todos (as) esta noche! Sean tan amables de ocupar sus lugares, aquellos que vistan de negro deberАn de sentarse en los asientos blancos e iluminados, los de blanco, en los asientos negros y en sombra-se escucho repentinamente la voz de Elizabeth que hizo volverse a los ahМ reunidos.

-PodrМa saberse ©Por quИ esa disposiciСn, Litzy?-pregunto Sirius curioso.

-Porque hay ciertas personas que se la pasan en las sombras y eso es caer en la monotonМa, Sir-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Pues antes prefiero permanecer de pie que hacer algo tan ridМculo-dijo Hermione con sorna.

-║Haga lo que quiera, Granger! Pero creo que es mi deber informarle que si desea permanecer de pie asМ se quedara por mas o menos tres horas pues una vez que la funciСn inicie, empezara a correr un hechizo de tiempo, pues de lo contrario seria fastidioso estar todo el rato sentado y lamentablemente no se como podrМa afectar a quien este de pie pues el hechizo esta realizado para que haga mas cСmodo el estar tantas horas sentados; pero por supuesto que ya nos podrА explicar que sintiС una vez que todo termine y si no hay nada mas que decir, es mejor que empecemos-dijo Litzy con tranquilidad.

-©DСnde te sentaras, Elizabeth? DespuИs de todo tu ropa...-susurro Severus viendo detalladamente el atuendo de la joven, el cual era un vestido muy corto pues apenas si llegaba a medio muslo de cuadros blancos y negros -como un tablero de ajedrez- y llevando el cabello recogido en una larga trenza (idИntico al atuendo de Bercheraite cuando enfrenta a Amy en la torre de ajedrez en la serie de sailor moon)

-║Yo no estarИ aquМ! Voy a estar detrАs de esto, puesto que soy la profesora; es mi obligaciСn asegurarme que la funciСn se desenvuelva perfectamente, asМ que debo irme-informo Litzy dando media vuelta para retirarse.

-Entonces serА mejor que nos sentemos-sugiriС Harry sentАndose bajo un rayo de luz, asМ como Severus, Remus, Neville, etc., mientras que en la oscuridad se acomodaron Draco, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, etc.

Y una vez que todos estuvieron en sus lugares dio paso a la historia, la cual hablaba de dos reinos muy parecidos entre si pero sus diferencias -que no existМan en realidad- los mantenМan apartados y como rivales mutuos durante generaciones, hasta que un dМa ambos reinos decidieron conocerse y entonces sucediС que...

-║Mi nombre es Estefano, prМncipe heredero del reino de la Luna!-dijo un chico elegantemente vestido en negro y detalles plateados, que los presentes reconocieron como un miembro de slytherin lo que acarreo varios aplausos de los alumnos de dicha casa.

-║Bienvenido, prМncipe Estefano! Yo soy Esperanza, princesa heredera del reino del Sol-susurro con suave dulzura, una chica preciosa con un bello vestido blanco y detalles en oro, mientras estrechaba la mano del prМncipe.

-║Es Ginny!-exclamaron Ron, Harry, Neville y algunos otros al reconocer a la pelirroja, quien en honor a la verdad estaba soberbia y su actuaciСn como la de sus compaЯeros era excelente magnifica.

AsМ continuo desenvolviИndose la trama que se fue haciendo mas complicada conforme avanzaba pues pudieron ser testigos de como a poco a poco ambos prМncipes se iban enamorando y eso no era correcto siendo sus reinos rivales, pero entonces...

-║Hermano, despierta! Necesito hablar contigo, иbano-susurro Estefano entrando en una nueva escena con una decoraciСn mas tИtrica que las anteriores puesto que la oscuridad era predominante en comparaciСn a otras anteriores donde juegos de luz y sombra habМan estado presentes y por lo mismo solo se podМa apreciar el contorno de una silueta recostada en una amplia cama que en ese instante se desperezaba con una sensual gracia que a varios de los espectadores les resultaba conocida.

-©QuИ deseas Estefano a que vienes a despertarme?-dijo la sombra que pudieron reconocer como una chica.

-║Elizabeth!-exclamo Severus al darse cuenta de quien era la joven que en ese momento se levantaba del lecho.

-║Hermana, tienes que ser la primera en saberlo! Estoy enamorado de la princesa Esperanza; es tan hermosa y perfecta, realmente la amo-dijo Estefano con gran emociСn y alegrМa sin percatarse de la mirada maligna que иbano le lanzaba.

-║Me da tanto gusto por ti, hermano! Supongo que me presentaras a tu princesa ©Verdad?-pregunto con una calida alegrМa en la voz que contradecМa por mucho la gИlida mirada de la joven aunque eso no lo noto el prМncipe en su emociСn.

-║Por supuesto que si! Lo arreglare todo para que puedas conocer a Esperanza-dijo Estefano con rapidez para luego abandonar el lugar.

-║Ay hermanito cuan ingenuo puedes ser! No me conviene que te enamores y menos de la princesa solar, yo me encargare que tu romance no florezca pues tan solo el amor podrМa destruirme, asМ como la uniСn de ambos reinos y no he vivido entre sombras tanto tiempo como para que un tonto amor acabe con mis planes; mucho me temo que ni tu princesa, ni tЗ tendrАn oportunidad de defenderse de mМ, pero para eso hay que terminar con los enemigos-dijo иbano con maldad mientras su mirada se tornaba rojiza y el brillo de una extraЯa sonrisa confundМa a los espectadores, quienes no solo estaban sorprendidos por la mirada de la chica sino tambiИn por su aspecto puesto que el mismo era el de una joven de 17 aЯos cuando mucho, lo cual les extraЯo ya que se suponМa que tenia 25 aЯos.

-©PociСn rejuvenecedora?-susurro Draco a su padrino, quien estaba a su lado y el cual solo se limito asentir sin dejar de ver ni un instante aquella chica que contra su voluntad lo volvМa loco de anhelo y un deseo imposible.

-║Que raro! No me comento nada al respecto, cuando me pidiС ayuda-murmuro Draco viendo como Litzy se iba acercando hasta donde se encontraba.

-©De que estas hablando, Dra...?-cuestiono Severus en voz baja, viИndose obligado a callar al ver a su ahijado levantarse para de inmediato arrodillarse ante Elizabeth, a quien galantemente beso en una mano.

-║Mi fiel Anubis, mi exquisito amante! ©Has conseguido lo que te pedМ?-susurro de manera sensual иbano, al mismo tiempo que recorrМa con una mirada devorada al joven arrodillado.

-║Mi princesa amada! He conseguido lo que pidiС; en este escrito encontrara todo detalladamente, le agradara saber que la princesa Esperanza es la heredera pero aun siИndolo existe un hermano que podrМa representar un obstАculo, lo mismo que un noble consejero que tambiИn puede ser un problema-dijo Anubis entregando un pergamino a la princesa, quien con una sonrisa sexy, le hizo ponerse de pie para de inmediato abrazarse estrechamente al pАlido cuerpo, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

-║Te deseo tanto, Anubis! ©QuИ harМa sin ti? Eres justo lo que necesitaba pues no hay nadie que sea tan fiel a mМ, ni tan buen amante; todo tЗ me vuelves loca de anhelo y deseo, mas se que abusare una vez mas de tus servicios pero quiero que hagas una ultima cosa en este reino-dijo иbano deslizando suavemente una mano por el pecho del joven, abriendo un par de botones para acceder a su blanca piel y asМ acariciarlo a placer, arrancando uno que otro gemido de deseo de los labios de Anubis.

-║Mi princesa! ©QuИ puede... este humilde... servidor hacer... por usted?-cuestiono Anubis con voz ahogada.

-Quiero que viertas en las fuentes de agua potable, 12 gotas de esta pociСn; asegurАndote que nadie te vea, del resto me encargare yo-susurro иbano levantАndose de puntillas para poder acceder a los labios pАlidos de Anubis, quien se entrego gustoso al beso, devolviИndolo con igual intensidad de deseo y pasiСn, dejando ver a todos que en aquella caricia no existМa nada de fingido para las malas pulgas de algunos presentes.

-║He de marcharme y asМ cumplir sus ordenes, alteza!-dijo Anubis con voz ronca, dando por concluido el beso, viendo asentir a иbano, la cual solo se limito a dar media vuelta separАndose de su amante.

Luego de eso, las escenas siguientes fueron suscitАndose con gran rapidez pudiendo los espectadores observar como el prМncipe Estefano presentaba a su hermana иbano a la princesa Esperanza, quien se mostrС encantada al conocerla asМ como tambiИn vieron como los habitantes del reino solar comenzaban a mostrar extraЯos sМntomas puesto que una rara enfermedad los estaba atacando de manera repentina y nadie podМa encontrar un remedio adecuado para la misma.

Fue una historia de amor Que acabo en poco tiempo Una uniСn que iba a durar Toda la vida Los dos se encadenaron al placer A sangre y fuego para ser Un solo aliento con eso bastaba

Al mismo tiempo fragmentos de una melodМa se dejaba escuchar por el lugar.

-║OH, Estefano estoy tan preocupada! Por cada dМa que pasa mas y mas gente de mi pueblo continua enfermando y ni siquiera los sanadores han logrado identificar lo que esta provocando todo esto; y me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto-decМa Esperanza mientras era consolada por un abrazo del prМncipe.

-║Todo esta bien! Veras como pronto encuentran la soluciСn, solo es cuestiСn de esperar-dijo Estefano abrazando con ternura a su princesa.

-©CuАnto hay que esperar? A este ritmo: no se cuanto pueda mi pueblo soportar, incluso si yo misma no he enfermado se ha debido a que como princesa que soy, tengo cierta fuerza y luz que me hacen mas resistente que el resto pero no se por cuanto podrИ continuar haciИndolo, ya que incluso hay veces en que me siento un tanto agotada. Creo que seria conveniente que hable con el consejero real y mi hermano, ellos sabrАn lo que debo hacer y quizАs tengan la soluciСn a esta rara enfermedad-dijo Esperanza, separАndose de Estefano, finalmente.

-║Bien! Yo irИ a hablar con иbano, tal vez mi hermana pueda solucionar este problema; puesto que es muy buena manejando las curaciones-dijo el prМncipe.

Como un eclipse de sol Dos astros luchan por ser Los dueЯos del dМa Y de las sombras tambiИn En un combate de amor Se roban luz sin saber Que agotan su fuerza En un eclipse de sol

-©DСnde se metiС, Draco? Desde que se levanto y entro en esta obra, no ha regresado a su lugar y aunque no se ve mucho hay que rescatar el hecho de que SI lucen enfermos los habitantes del sol ©En verdad los habrА envenenado? Todo esto cada vez se va poniendo mas feo, ademАs de que Elizabeth tambiИn actЗa raro, ya que imagino que asМ lo requiere su papel pero aun asМ da miedo en verdad-pensaba Harry sin perderse ninguna escena, sintiendo una fuerte aprensiСn en el pecho pues viendo como el sol y la luna se iban destruyendo sin percatarse de que lo hacМan provocaban en Иl una sensaciСn de desasosiego insoportable, puesto que tambiИn su dragСn y Иl se estaban lastimando hasta destruirse sin querer reconocerlo asМ.

DespuИs llego la hora De comprender que no hay misterios Que esperar solo silencio y miradas lejanas No, no, no hay mАs revancha Que intentar hacernos polvo Desdibujados en cielos distintos

-║Has cumplido muy bien tu trabajo, Anubis! Sin ti nada de esto habrМa sido posible-susurro con suavidad иbano recostando su cabeza sobre el torso desnudo del rubio.

-Sabe bien que harИ siempre lo que me ordene; para mМ, sus deseos son ordenes-murmuro Anubis besando el hombro desnudo de la princesa lunar.

Como un eclipse de sol Dos astros luchan por ser Los dueЯos del dМa Y de las sombras tambiИn En un combate de amor Se roban luz sin saber Que agotan su fuerza En un eclipse de sol

-║Eres magnifico y fiel como no he conocido a nadie mas! Y por eso mismo requiero una vez mАs tus servicios-dijo иbano con suavidad mientras alzaba una mano y acariciaba el pАlido rostro.

-©QuИ puedo hacer por usted, alteza?-cuestiono Anubis con prontitud.

-Quiero que viertas esta pociСn en las comidas y bebidas de mi hermano y el resto de la corte lunar-respondiС иbano, entregАndole un frasco pequeЯo al joven.

-©Se trata de lo mismo que vertМ en el agua del reino solar?-pregunto Anubis confundido, tras haber reconocido la pociСn.

-║Tiene el mismo efecto que esa, pero esta modificada para que afecte a los habitantes de la Luna!-dijo иbano tranquilamente.

-©La misma pociСn? Pero si es asМ: ║El prМncipe Estefano y los demАs tambiИn enfermaran!-exclamo Anubis confuso.

-║Eso es precisamente lo que deseo, Anubis!-replico иbano mientras se cubrМa con una bata para luego levantarse de la cama.

-©Por quИ?-cuestiono Anubis extraЯado.

-║Por venganza! Y no preguntes mАs; asМ que ve y cumple mi deseo, ya habrА tiempo para dar mАs explicaciones-dijo иbano con sequedad.

-©Por venganza? ©Acaso no le importa que el prМncipe, es decir su hermano pueda morir?-dijo Anubis suavemente.

A solas encontrС El placer de cantarle a la vida Las horas perdidas Como un eclipse de sol Dos astros luchan por ser Los dueЯos del dМa Y de las sombras tambiИn

-Sino deseas hacerlo, solo tienes que decirlo y yo lo harИ, Anubis-dijo иbano con molestia.

-║No es necesario, harИ lo que ordenado, princesa!-dijo Anubis con sumisiСn, no queriendo que su alteza se enojara con Иl.

-║Maravilloso! Ahora ve y hazlo, que por mi parte debo hacer algo pero antes de que te vayas, hay algo que quiero darte-dijo иbano colocando sobre la muЯeca izquierda de Anubis una esclava de oro unida a un rubМ en forma de gota, para despuИs dar un rАpido beso en los labios del joven y abandonar la habitaciСn antes de que pudiera retenerla, por supuesto que luego de colocarse su vestido.

-Imagino que deber de cumplir su deseo-dijo Anubis extraЯado del comportamiento de su princesa.

En un combate de amor Se roban luz sin saber Que agotan su fuerza En un eclipse de sol

Y mientras tanto иbano caminaba de un lado a otro, esquivando eficazmente un encuentro con su hermano Estefano, asМ como con la princesa Esperanza, los cuales estaban en su bЗsqueda.

-©QuИ hace Elizabeth? ©Por quИ se queda aquМ?-pensaban extraЯados Severus y Harry al ver a la chica a un lado suyo.

-║Finalmente lo encontrИ, consejero! Y no voy a permitir que arruine mi venganza; ni usted, ni el prМncipe solar me lo impedirАn-susurro иbano mientras se sentaba sobre Severus aunque sin dejar de ver a Harry.

-©QuИ estas diciendo? ©De que estas hablando E...?-cuestiono Severus confundido, callando sЗbitamente al sentir como la chica mordМa su cuello, clavando con fuerza sus ©Colmillos? ©Desde cuando aquella chica tenia colmillos?-se preguntaba el pocimista, sintiИndose de repente muy extraЯo, como si su mente estuviera muy mareada o lo que era peor desconectada pero antes de que pudiera intentar hacer algo al respecto иbano se moviС con rapidez, colocАndose encima de Harry, a quien tambiИn mordiС en el cuello bebiendo Аvida de su sangre. Luego de lo cual...

La princesa Esperanza no tardo en hablar con el consejero Severus -quien en contra de su voluntad- sobre la situaciСn de su pueblo y el mismo le dijo que el responsable de la enfermedad en el reino era Estefano, por lo que era conveniente hacer algo acerca de eso pero al mismo tiempo иbano se encargaba de envenenar a su hermano contra la princesa, asegurАndole que era la responsable de que la gente de la Luna, se estuvieran enfermando de forma sЗbita.

-©Por quИ los has hecho? ║CreМa en ti, Estefano!-reclamo Esperanza mientras discutМa acaloradamente con el prМncipe lunar.

-║No me vengas con reclamos! Puesto que si ha eso vamos, tambiИn tengo que decirte; ya que en realidad los habitantes del Sol solo saben causar daЯo y dolor ║No debМ de haberme enamorado en ningЗn momento de ti!-dijo Estefano con muchМsimo dolor, reflejado en su voz.

-║Soy yo la que no debiС amarte, Estefano! Mi gente y reino se estАn muriendo por causa tuya y no te han hecho ningЗn daЯo; por lo que tengo que acabar contigo solo asМ podrА mi reino salvarse-dijo decidida Esperanza mientras empuЯaba una lanza dispuesta a clavАrsela al prМncipe.

-Entonces ║Hazlo, destruyeme! No podrМa soportar vivir lejos de ti, te amo demasiado para desearte mal alguno pero al mismo tiempo no puedo negar el sufrimiento de mi propio pueblo, ni tampoco del tuyo. AsМ que ║MАtame, si aun me amas, Esperanza! Y dame el descanso eterno que mi alma quiere-dijo Estefano con triste solemnidad.

-║No pudo hacerlo, no puedo!-dijo con dolor Esperanza a la vez que apartaba la lanza del prМncipe, quien estirando una mano detuvo el movimiento antes de que la alejara por completo.

-En ese caso ║Lo harИ yo!-susurro Estefano mientras que con rapidez se enterraba aquella lanza en el corazСn.

-║ESTEFANO!-grito Esperanza aterrada, viИndolo caer herido de muerte.

-Realmente mi hermano fue demasiado estЗpido ©No lo crees?-susurro la voz de иbano, acercАndose con lentitud a la acongojada princesa, quien sostenМa ente sus brazos el cuerpo del prМncipe.

-©QuИ dices, иbano?-susurro extraЯada Esperanza, viendo sorprendida como la chica extraМa con brusquedad la lanza del pecho de Estefano, consiguiendo que se desangrara con mayor rapidez.

-║Que mi "querido" hermano, lo mismo que tЗ son en verdad muy tontos! DecМan amarse profundamente y con algunas pocas dudas bien colocadas -debo admitirlo- he conseguido su destrucciСn ©No crees que fue brillante poner la voluntad de tu consejero a mi servicio, asМ como envenenar el agua del reino solar y de esa forma hacer que enfermaran?-dijo frМamente иbano.

-©QuИ estas diciendo? ©Acaso todo ha sido idea tuya? ©Por quИ, иbano?-dijo consternada Esperanza.

-║Por venganza! Porque Estefano y tu misma son los hijos de aquellos hombres que tanto hicieron sufrir a mi madre, aun cuando uno de ellos era mi propio padre pero a pesar de serlo no solo hizo daЯo a mi madre, sino que tambiИn me lo hizo a mМ ©DesearМas saber lo que quiero decir?-Esperanza asintiС levemente- Mi madre fue la primera esposa de tu padre, princesa pero un dМa llevada por el deseo de cobrarse la ofensa que el rey le hizo - ya que tu padre habМa estado con otra mujer que no era mi madre y de la cual naciС tu querido hermano Edmon (Harry)- tuvo una aventura con el joven rey de la Luna, quien visitaba el reino solar-pero de tal suceso mi madre resulto embarazada por lo que al saberlo tu padre la desprecio y expulso de su hogar ya que se dio cuenta de que no era hija suya; por lo que a mamА no le quedo mas que ir al reino lunar, ya embarazada solo para descubrir que mi padre se habМa casado en esos meses transcurridos y mi "adorado" papА al darse cuenta de la situaciСn, tomo la decisiСn de que su esposa no supiera de su aventura por lo que se desligo de la responsabilidad con la excepciСn de darle un sitio donde ella pudiera criarme, mas desgraciadamente todo se descubriС porque mi madre pereciС con mi nacimiento, pues tantas penas y sufrimientos terminaron con sus fuerzas por lo que a mi padre no le quedo de otra que llevarme a palacio, donde no fui bien recibida y menos aun tratada pero para cuando tuve edad suficiente como para ser enviada a otro sitio, mi medio hermano Estefano ya me habМa tomado cariЯo y afecto, siendo tal el mismo que por su intervenciСn continuИ en el palacio y el reino lunar, siendo aceptada como princesa del mismo y su amor es ahora causa de su destrucciСn ya que por aЯos he esperado la oportunidad para vengarme y ambos me proporcionado el medio mas que perfecto para hacerlo. Fui yo la que ha estado detrАs de todo, yo quien enveneno a los habitantes del Sol y la Luna, yo quien hizo actЗa en contra de su voluntad a tu consejero diciИndote justo lo que deseaba, lo mismo con tu hermano Edmon, cada paso, cada acciСn ha sido llevada de tal forma con la Зnica idea de su mutua aniquilaciСn; pero mi hermano Estefano es muy tonto se deja dominar por sus sentimientos y no ha podido matarte, Esperanza. Ha preferido ser Иl, quien lo hiciera pero lamentablemente para ti, yo no tengo esos sentimentalismos-dijo con frialdad иbano para de inmediato enterrar la lanza en el pecho de la princesa, quien lucia horrorizada por todo aquello pero no tuvo oportunidad de comentar nada ya que cayo fulminada sobre el cuerpo de su prМncipe, ahora muerto tambiИn.

-©asМ que ha sido la responsable? Todo ha sido planeado cruel y frМamente, sin importarle que se tratara de su hermano, princesa иbano-resonС con veneno una fuerte voz, que no sorprendiС a la chica.

-║asМ es! Todo fue mi idea, consejero, Severus-ironizo иbano, volteando a ver a los reciИn llegados: Severus, Edmon y Anubis, quienes lucМan bastante alterados por lo que habМan descubierto pero antes de que alguno dijera algo...

-║Maldita! ©CСmo pudo asesinar a la princesa Esperanza?-dijo indignado Severus mientras tomaba rАpidamente una espada que de inmediato enterrС en el pecho de иbano, la cual devolviС el golpe al clavar en el consejero la lanza extraМda del cuerpo de Esperanza, hiriИndole mortalmente.

-©Por quИ lo has hecho, Severus? Ahora no ha quedado nadie, excepto yo-susurro Edmon, sosteniendo el cuerpo del consejero con cuidado, asМ como lo hacia Anubis con el cuerpo de иbano.

-©QuИ has hecho? Solo has logrado la destrucciСn de los prМncipes herederos, asМ como de sus reinos, pero ©Para que? Es todo inЗtil, solamente un derramamiento innecesario de sangre-dijo con tristeza Anubis abrazando con fuerza a la joven en sus brazos.

-║No ha...sido inЗtil todo...esto! Ya que aun existen...un heredero... por cada reino...pero que al mismo...tiempo...no tienen...nada que...ver con...los reinos...destruidos...tЗ y Edmon...podrАn forjar...nuevamente al...Sol y a la Luna...puesto que tienen...nobles corazones...de lo cual carecМan...antes...los herederos...ahora ustedes son...responsables de su...destino...no lo desperdicien...absurdamente-dijo entrecortadamente иbano, expirando al decir la ultima palabra.

-©QuИ significa esto? ©QuИ ha querido decir con lo de tЗ y yo?-cuestiono Edmon confundido.

-asМ que tambiИn traes colgada una esclava con una lagrima engarzada -salvo por la diferencia de que es de plata y esmeralda- ║Ahora comprendo! Te salvo la vida, como me la salvo a mМ, en realidad nunca fue su intenciСn hacernos daЯo a ninguno de los dos. Lo que significa: que todo lo tenia muy bien planeado, mas solo una pregunta tengo por hacer ©CСmo forjar de nuevo ambos reinos con toda la sangre inЗtilmente derramada?-pregunto Anubis con tristeza.

-║No existe ninguna manera! Por lo que solo podemos aprender a confiar en y entre nosotros de tal forma que encontremos la suficiente fuerza para no dudar ante los problemas y asМ reconstruir ambos reinos pues solo cuando dejemos de ver nuestras diferencias, dАndonos cuenta de que tenemos mas en comЗn, solo entonces habrА merecido la pena todo el absurdo derramamiento de sangre que este dМa ha ocurrido-dijo Edmon con firmeza y tranquilidad.

-Solo cuando confiemos en nosotros, dejando nuestras diferencias atrАs para ver que realmente nos parecemos mas de lo que pensamos llegando a tener el mismo destino a pesar de ser distintos; el Sol y la Luna volverАn a renacer para volver a brillar con intensidad ©No lo crees asМ, Edmon?-dijo Anubis con suavidad mientras veМa levantarse al prМncipe solar.

-║asМ sea, Anubis, asМ sea!-respondiС Edmon, ofreciendo su mano al joven rubio, quien miraba aquel gesto sorprendido pero no dudo ni un momento en aceptarla.

-©Amigos, entonces?-dijo Anubis estrechando fuerte y firmemente la mano de Edmon para luego, levantarse hasta quedar frente al otro chico.

-║Amigos, y juntos cumpliremos nuestro destino, Anubis!-susurro Edmon sin soltar la mano del otro joven, quien solo asintiС levemente ante las palabras del chico, mientras se miraban mutuamente reflejАndose el gris contra el verde y fue asМ como poco a poco todo fue quedando en penumbras, dando por concluida aquella puesta en escena de dos reinos que siendo diferentes descubrieron lo mucho que tenМan en comЗn.

-║Creo que no han aprendido absolutamente nada!-dijo Litzy mientras se incorporaba y veМa como Draco y Harry soltaban sus manos con gran rapidez, a la vez que dejaban de verse.

-©Y que deberМamos aprender?-pregunto Draco con calma.

-Si tengo que decМrselos...-comenzС la chica haciendo una breve pausa- ║Significara que son realmente tontos!-termino Litzy burlona.

-║Oye, no ofendas!-exclamaron indignados ambos chicos, mas antes de que la chica respondiera, una salva de aplausos se dejo escuchar, mientras la luz iba volviendo poco a poco al lugar, dejando ver aquellos fantАsticos actores, que se felicitaban mutuamente unos a otros.

-║Lo has hecho muy bien, Virginia!-felicito el joven slytherin, saludando a la pelirroja.

-║TЗ tambiИn lo hiciste excelente, Adams! Y por favor llАmame Ginny-dijo la gryffindor con una sonrisa amistosa.

-En ese caso: ║llАmame Esteban!-dijo el slytherin amablemente.

-Por lo menos, no todo ha sido en vano; despuИs de todo la obra esta dejando algo bueno y aunque no es un cambio radical esta sucediendo poco a poco, por lo que no todo esta perdido-pensaba Litzy gratamente complacida por los sutiles cambios que se estaban presentando en los alumnos, aun cuando los mismos no de dieran cuenta.

-Puede saberse hasta ©CuАndo vas ha quedarte con esa apariencia, Elizabeth?-pregunto Severus, mosqueado.

-║Recuperare mi verdadera edad en mas o menos 20 horas! despuИs de todo la pociСn que bebМ tiene una duraciСn de 24 horas-dijo Litzy calmada.

-║Ya veo! ©Por quИ no utilizaste una pociСn con menos efecto?-indago Severus curioso.

-Porque no estaba segura de cual utilizar y por lo mismo corrМa el riesgo de cambiar en mitad de la obra, por lo que preferМa ir a lo seguro y antes de que sigas: ║No, no quise preguntarte! Debido a que si lo hacia te enterarМas de mis planes para la obra y mi objetivo era que no lo hicieras ya que de lo contrario no habrМas asistido y eras -junto con Draco y Harry- necesario para el desarrollo y desenlace de la misma-dijo Litzy.

-Y lo que me recuerda: la casa de Hufflepuff obtiene 80 puntos, Slytherin 20 puntos, Ravenclaw 40 puntos y Gryffindor 30 puntos-musito la chica mientras iba otorgando los diversos puntos a cada una de las casas.

-No crees que es un tanta injusta la manera de dar puntos, Litzy-dijo Remus desconcertado.

-║No! Especialmente si observas el contador, Moony-respondiС ella.

-║Todas las casas tienen el mismo numero de puntos!-exclamo mas de una voz, sorprendida.

-║asМ es! Y ahora: me retiro, es tarde y me gustarМa ir a dormir-dijo Litzy despidiИndose con un gesto para luego abandonar el comedor.

-║Es cierto! Es tarde ya, por lo que serА mejor que vayan a descansar para que puedan estar frescos para su visita a Hosgmeade-dijo el director, despidiИndolos a todos y asМ...

-║Demonios, Draco! Esto no puede seguir asМ, ya es mucho tiempo sintiendo tu ausencia ║Debo hacer algo! No quiero arrepentirme despuИs y vivir una vida triste de soledad, tengo que recuperarlo pero antes hay que terminar con Hermione definitivamente -aunque me este rehuyendo constantemente- solo entonces podrИ hablar con mi dragСn y demostrarle que hay sinceridad en mi amor, puesto que solo lo amo a Иl; asМ que debo darme prisa o de lo contrario lo perderИ para siempre-pensaba Harry mientras se iba quedando dormido.

-║Tengo que recuperar a mi fИnix! Ya han pasado muchos meses sin Harry, debo encontrar la manera de que vuelva a mМ, no quiero quedarme sin mi sol o peor aun que nos pase como a la luna y al sol, quienes se amaban tanto que por dudas terminaron destruyИndose, el uno al otro, creando asМ un eclipse; nunca creМ cuanto lo iba a extraЯar, por lo que hay que recuperarlo-se decМa Draco intentando encontrar una forma de acercarse al gryffindor antes de perderlo definitivamente. Y al dМa siguiente...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores, el prСximo capitulo, en el que veremos la ruptura de Hermione y Harry, asМ como lo que el moreno harА con respecto a Draco y lo que Seamus harА con respecto a Ron, y otras sorpresas que se me ocurran asМ que nos vemos el prСximo mes. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario. Gracias. 

CECILIA LDYDR bu-zan artemisa loves harry Evhans flo

Luzy Snape. 


	6. Ruptura, Rumores, Castigos, Dolor y Conc

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 6: Ruptura, Rumores, Castigos, Dolor y Conciencias.

-║Demonios, Draco! Esto no puede seguir asМ, ya es mucho tiempo sintiendo tu ausencia ║Debo hacer algo! No quiero arrepentirme despuИs y vivir una vida triste de soledad, tengo que recuperarlo pero antes hay que terminar con Hermione definitivamente -aunque me este rehuyendo constantemente- solo entonces podrИ hablar con mi dragСn y demostrarle que hay sinceridad en mi amor, puesto que solo lo amo a Иl; asМ que debo darme prisa o de lo contrario lo perderИ para siempre-pensaba Harry mientras se iba quedando dormido.

-║Tengo que recuperar a mi fИnix! Ya han pasado muchos meses sin Harry, debo encontrar la manera de que vuelva a mМ, no quiero quedarme sin mi sol o peor aun que nos pase como a la luna y al sol, quienes se amaban tanto que por dudas terminaron destruyИndose, el uno al otro, creando asМ un eclipse; nunca creМ cuanto lo iba a extraЯar, por lo que hay que recuperarlo-se decМa Draco intentando encontrar una forma de acercarse al gryffindor antes de perderlo definitivamente.

Y al dМa siguiente en la salida a Hosgmeade...

-Hermione ©Podemos hablar?-dijo Harry con suavidad mientras se acercaba a la castaЯa, quien no podМa ocultar el gusto que le daba que su novio hubiera decidido hablarle, finalmente.

-©Te parece bien si vamos a la casa de los gritos? AllМ estaremos mejor y nadie nos interrumpirА-dijo Harry tranquilamente, mientras caminaba hacia el sitio mencionado, sin esperar a la chica, a quien no le quedo mАs remedio que seguirlo.

-©De que quieres hablar, Harry?-pregunto Hermione con dulzura acercАndose hasta el chico, el cual le rehuyo evitando que le abrazara.

-©QuИ te sucede? ©Por quИ me evitas? ©Acaso no has sido tЗ, quien ha pedido hablar conmigo?-cuestiono Hermione extraЯada del comportamiento del moreno.

-║AsМ es! He querido hablar contigo pero eso no significa que me abraces en el proceso, despuИs de todo lo que tengo que decirte es bastante importante y por lo mismo no quiero que me interrumpas-dijo Harry seriamente alejАndose algunos pasos de la castaЯa puesto que necesitaba conservar las distancias de tal manera que no resultara complicado lo que debМa decirle, aun cuando eso no evitara que fuera fАcil, tampoco.

-©QuИ tienes que decir? Estas muy serio y eso no va contigo, Harry-dijo Hermione intrigada.

-Sucede que ya he tomado una decisiСn acerca de nosotros y esta es: ║Estoy cansado de todo esto; te quiero mucho pero no te amo; puedo ser tu amigo mas solo eso, no deseo seguir engaЯАndote y al mismo tiempo mentir diciendo que se arreglara, que llegare amarte cundo se de sobra que no es verdad por mas que lo intento no lo consigo y creo que el amor es mucho mas que lo que te ofrezco, puesto que es un sentimiento mutuo asМ como dulce; mas no lo he sentido contigo debido a lo cual tome esta decisiСn, es decir, terminar definitivamente contigo! Seremos amigos si asМ lo quieres, pero ya no mАs novios, ni nada romАntico, eso nunca jamАs-dijo Harry con calma observando como la castaЯa estaba por replicar pero antes de que eso sucediera...

-║Harry, te he estado buscando por todas partes! Me prometiste que me acompaЯarМas hacer las compras cuando viniИramos a Hosgmeade-dijo Ron acercАndose a la carrera hasta donde estaba el moreno e inmediatamente despuИs tomarlo de unas de sus manos y llevАrselo de ahМ con prisa, sin dar oportunidad a Hermione de hablar.

-©QuИ ha pasado? ║Harry no ha podido hacerme algo asМ!-pensС desconcertada la chica viendo sorprendida como el pelirrojo se llevaba al que fuera su novio -hasta hace poco- puesto que lo Зnico claro de todo aquello habМa sido que Harry Potter termino con ella de manera definitiva y rotunda.

-║Muchas gracias, Ron! Sino hubieras intervenido de seguro Hermione estarМa armando una escena pero con tu ayuda, he salido mas o menos bien de todo; aunque no me gusto hacerle daЯo tampoco podМa continuar a su lado cuando no la amo, ya que solo puedo verla como una amiga, incluso he llegado a pensar que fue un gran error ser novios desde el principio (©En serio? ║No nos habМas dado cuenta! ©No es asМ?)-dijo Harry un tanto agitado mientras se detenМa junto a su amigo, a la entrada del pueblo, tratando de recuperarse de la carrera que habМan pegado para alejarse de la castaЯa.

-║No tienes que agradecer! despuИs de todo ya estАbamos de acuerdo en que te rescatarМa de Hermione; aunque no tienes ni idea de lo difМcil que fue deducir cual era el momento adecuado, lo bueno es que eres bastante expresivo con tu rostro ya que fue la manera en que pude encontrar el instante de interrumpir, porque donde fueras como Malfoy-quien solo tiene una mascara inexpresiva por cara- creo que ahorita estarМas oyendo los reclamos de tu ex-novia-dijo Ron con algo de burla a la vez que palmeaba fraternamente la espalda del ojiverde, notando para su sorpresa como su amigo habМa mudado por un segundo su expresiСn calmada, a una de dolor y tristeza al pronunciar el apellido del hurСn, algo que se le hizo peculiar, mas prefiriС dejarlo pasar puesto que no habМa durado mucho aunque no dejo de extraЯarle ese hecho.

-Bueno dejemos eso de lado y ©QuИ tal si vamos a comprar algunos ingredientes que necesito para pociones? Y sino lo hago, el profesor Snape me quitara puntos y como No le gusta hacerlo...-continuo el pelirrojo con picardМa haciendo Иnfasis en el no al referirse a Severus y su manМa por quitarle puntos a cualquier gryffindor, aunque en especial a Иl y a su amigo ojiverde.

-║OH, Ron sabes tan bien como yo que Severus ya no es tan "cruel" al bajar puntos! Por lo menos no desde el aЯo pasado, despuИs de todo eso de ser familiares tiene sus ventajas, aparte de contar con la ayuda de cierta tМa que es la Зnica en ponerlo en su sitio. Pero ya no sigamos hablando de mis parientes y mejor vamos a conseguir lo que hace falta puesto tampoco se trata de tentar al tМo-dijo Harry suavemente.

-║A veces me sorprendes! jamАs comprenderИ lo fАcil que aceptaste el hecho de que Severus Snape es parte de tu familia, aun despuИs de todos los lМos, problemas, detenciones y dolores provocados hacia tu persona, Harry-dijo Ron admirado mientras tomaba -sin ser consciente de ello- la mano del chico y de esa manera echaban ha andar hacia la primera tienda.

-║Siempre quise una familia y tЗ mejor que nadie lo sabe! AdemАs si puedo tenerte a ti como hermano ©QuИ de malo tiene Severus? despuИs de todo solo es un tМo algo enojСn y de esos hay en todas las familias-dijo Harry encogiИndose de hombros, restАndole importancia al asunto pero al hacerlo Ron se percato de la forma en la que andaban por el pueblo.

-║Lo lamento, Harry!-exclamo el pelirrojo soltando con rapidez la mano del moreno, sin poder evitar que un leve rubor tiЯera sus mejillas.

-║No te angusties! No ha pasado nada, eres mi hermano y esta bien; o es ©QuИ acaso la familia no puede tocarse entre si?-dijo Harry tranquilizador mientras sonreМa dulcemente al notar el azoro de su amigo.

-║Tienes razСn! Pero no sabemos que puede la gente pensar si nos ven asМ, por suerte no hay muchos por aquМ-dijo Ron un tanto avergonzado mientras entraba en la tienda de ingredientes para pociones.

-║A mi no me importa lo que digan o dejen de decir los demАs! Por lo que no hagas caso y mejor te ayudo o jamАs compraras tus ingredientes-dijo Harry restando importancia al comentario del pelirrojo de forma despreocupada aunque si hubiera sabido que desde el instante en que Ron lo tomo de la mano hasta que lo soltС, ruborizАndose; habМan sido contemplados por dos observadores bastantes interesados en la escena frente a sus ojos y que ha uno de ellos no le resulto muy agradable lo visto, no estarМa tan calmado en especial de saber que se trataba de Draco.

-║Maldito Weasel, mil veces maldito! ©CСmo se atreve a estar con Harry? ©CСmo se atreviС a tocarlo? ║иl es mМo, solo mМo! No permitirИ que el weasel se interponga entre los dos-pensaba molesto Draco caminando con prisa hacia Hogwarts pues en verdad estaba celoso de haber visto a su fИnix de la mano de otro, especialmente de ese pelirrojo aprovechado.

-║No se porque haces tanto rollo! despuИs de todo tЗ, has dejado que su relaciСn se enfriИ sin siquiera darle oportunidad a Harry de que se disculpara o aclarara las cosas u olvidas ©QuiИn fue el que se quito el collar? ©QuiИn ha estado ignorando al guapМsimo ojiverde? ©QuiИn es tan arrogante y orgulloso como para no querer -y saber- perdonarlo? ©QuiИn es el que ahora esta sufriendo como loco por ese gryffindor? Pues si lo has olvidado te lo puedo recordar: ║Has sido tЗ, Draco Malfoy! Ahora paga las consecuencias de quedarte definitivamente sin Harry-susurro una entrometida vocecita que el rubio conocМa demasiado bien.

-║Deja de darme lata, Demi! Siempre te presentas cuando menos te necesito ©DСnde se supone que te habМas metido?-dijo Draco molesto con la presencia de su "supuesta" conciencia, puesto que la misma dejaba mucho que desear ya que era tan frecuentes sus desapariciones que le seria mas fАcil hacerse de alguna otra, lo malo es que no habМa ninguna que lo aguantara como lo hacia Demi.

-║No creo que te interese! Digamos que he estado en un lugar mas agradable, porque la verdad ese de soportar tus histerias solo por el orgullo que te cargas, ni siquiera yo puedo aguantarlo y por lo mismo me tomo "vacaciones" para ser tu conciencia-dijo Demi muy tranquilo.

-Lo cual significa que eres una conciencia muy floja-dijo burlСn Draco.

-║No me importa tu burla! He estado en una cabeza mucho mejor que la tuya, algo caСtica pero mucho menos orgullosa para que lo sepas; ademАs ©QuiИn se resistirМa ha estar con Harry? Si tЗ no lo aguantas, yo por el contrario no durarМa en ser la voz dentro de su cabeza pero lamentablemente ya tiene suficiente con аngela y lo cual me recuerda que la angelita, quizАs fuera mАs adecuada para ti de lo que lo soy yo-dijo Demi como si nada.

-©AsМ que prefieres a Harry? ║Traidor!-susurro Draco en voz alta la ultima palabra sin darse cuenta de que alguien mАs lo estaba oyendo y no precisamente Demi.

-©QuiИn es un traidor?-pregunto esta persona a espaldas del rubio.

-©QuИ diablos quieres, Blaise?-replico Draco de pocas pulgas al ver al slytherin muy cerca suyo, tanto asМ que se podrМa decir que invadМa su espacio personal, debido a lo cual de inmediato se aparto algunos paso de aquel chico que poco le agradaba.

-©Me tienes miedo, Draco?-susurro Blaise malicioso, al ver la reacciСn del rubio.

-║En lo absoluto! Y ya te lo pregunte antes ©QuИ diablos quieres aquМ?-dijo Draco con un tono fuerte y decidido ligeramente agresivo.

-║Mmmm, agresivo; como me gustas cuando te pones asМ!-susurro Blaise mientras enronquecМa su tono de voz para de inmediato abrazar posesivo al Draco a la vez que depositaba un beso sobre la pАlida mejilla.

-║AlИjate de mМ, Zabini!-exclamo Draco empujando con fuerza al otro haciИndolo caer al piso tras lo cual se marcho con rapidez hacia el castillo.

-║Que carАcter! Pero eso lo hace mАs interesante y tarde o temprano serАs mМo -de nuevo- Draco Malfoy, asМ como del seЯor oscuro-pensС Blaise con un brillo malvado en sus ojos mientras se levantaba y sacudМa el polvo adherido a su ropa.

Luego de aquellos sucesos en los dМas que siguieron corriС el rumor -posteriormente confirmado y comprobado- de que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger habМan finalizado su noviazgo por iniciativa del moreno, asМ mismo circulaba otro rumor que implicaba una nueva relaciСn para el chico dorado en los brazos de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley y por ultimo, un tercer rumor que intrigaba acerca de los intentos de seducciСn por parte de Blaise Zabini hacia el prМncipe de slytherin, Draco Malfoy; mas de los Зltimos dos rumores nada habМan logrado confirmar puesto que si bien la relaciСn entre Ron y Harry era mas estrecha -especialmente sin la presencia de Hermione- nadie habМa observado nada comprometedor en ambos gryffindor's asМ como la seducciСn de Zabini hacia Malfoy era por demАs obvia pero no se veМa avance, pues al parecer el rubio no estaba en lo mas mМnimo interesado en su compaЯero slytherin a pesar de sus intentos.

-Todos estАn especulando sobre la relaciСn que tengo con Harry ©QuИ si somos mas que amigos? ©QuИ si por mМ, tИrmino con Hermione? ©QuИ si ya no somos un trМo sino un dЗo? Y otras tantas tonterМas, lo cual confirma la idea de que en este colegio nadie tiene vida propia al margen de Harry o de Malfoy -por parte de los slytherins- ya que las otras casas tambiИn viven al pendiente del chico dorado y del prМncipe de las serpientes. Ahora comprendo a mi amigo, es horrible que siempre estИn tras de ti sin creer que deseas un poco de libertad; y ahora con estos absurdos rumores no puedo evitar pensar en que tal vez me gustarМan que fueran verdad, especialmente dada mi incertidumbre al no saber que sentir con respecto a Seamus -puesto que desde aquel incidente del aЯo anterior- no puedo sacАrmelo de la cabeza e incluso del corazСn, sobretodo porque siempre creМ que era Hermione la que me gustaba pero con todo lo que hizo sufrir a mi hermano Harry, se termino y desde entonces ninguna chica despierta mi interИs pero en cambio el irlandИs...-un suspiro escapo de los labios del pensativo pelirrojo.

-║Si tan solo hubiese alguien que pudiera aclarar mis dudas!-pensС Ron completamente absorto en sus pensamientos sin prestar atenciСn en lo absoluto a la clase de herbologМa.

-║SeЯor Weasley, le estoy hablando!-dijo Madame Sprout en voz alta sacando al pelirrojo de su distracciСn.

-©Si, profesora?-pregunto Ron en voz baja.

-Puede saberse ©Por quИ esta poniendo estiИrcol de mantМcora a las flores de luna en vez del de unicornio?-dijo la profesora con calma mientras veМa como el chico volteaba -por primera vez- a ver la planta que estaba a su cuidado, enrojeciendo inevitablemente al darse cuenta de su error.

-║Lo siento, profesora! Estaba distraМdo-susurro el chico tan rojo de las mejillas como su cabello.

-║Ya me di cuenta de eso! Pero su distracciСn tambiИn a perjudicado a otros de sus compaЯeros por lo que tendrА una detenciСn esta noche, aquМ en los invernaderos para que me ayude a reparar el daЯo o de lo contrario las demАs casas no podrАn tomar esta clase, asМ que lo espero a partir de las 10 PM-dijo Madame Sprout mientras hacia una seЯal de que la clase habМa terminado, a la vez que el pelirrojo asentМa levemente.

-Ron ©QuИ fue lo que te paso? Aunque seas distraМdo jamАs te desconectas asМ de las clases, excepto en Historia asМ como AdivinaciСn pero no en las demАs ©QuИ estabas pensando?-pregunto Harry caminando con su mejor amigo hacia la siguiente clase: pociones.

-Por el momento no quieras saber y mejor entremos o tambiИn el profesor Snape me darА detenciСn junto contigo-dijo Ron un tanto evasivo entrando en el salСn de clases, lo mismo que Harry y el resto de los gryffindors y en poco tiempo comenzaron las clases de tal forma que en un rato Neville resulto con una detenciСn para esa noche y exactamente para las 10 de la noche asМ como en el resto del dМa fueron dАndose diversas detenciones hacia cierto grupo de gryffindors del ultimo aЯo, de tal manera que Harry fue castigado por Litzy en estudios muggles, Dean por Hagrid en criaturas mАgicas y por ultimo Seamus por Flinch ya que habМa ensuciado un pasillo y a las 10 de la noche...

-SeЯor Weasley tendrА que abonar estas plantas y cortar las ramas de estas otras-dijo Sprout seЯalando algunas plantas y arbustos.

-Longbottom deberА de realizar la pociСn del pizarrСn sin equivocarse, lo dejare al cuidado del barСn sanguinario-dijo Snape saliendo del aula para sorpresa de Neville.

-║Hola Dean! TendrАs que ayudarme a localizar una planta para la profesora Sprout, para eso debemos ir al bosque prohibido-dijo Hagrid tomando una lАmpara y su ballesta.

-Finnigan, quiero que limpie todo este pasillo y la sala de trofeos al final del mismo-dijo secamente Flinch al irlandИs.

-©QuИ castigo tengo que cumplir?-pregunto Harry entrando en el salСn de estudios muggles, extraЯАndose de ver ahМ reunidos a Sirius, Remus y Severus aparte de Litzy.

-║Ninguno en realidad! Solo te castigue porque todos ellos quieren hablar contigo pero como eres bueno para sacarles la vuelta, cayo en mМ lo de la trampa ya que ninguno se atreve hacerlo debido a sus relaciones familiares pero como eso se me resbala a pesar de ser parientes pues me deje convencer-dijo Litzy como si nada.

-©QuИ quieren decirme?-dijo el chico impaciente pues se le hacia absurda aquella situaciСn.

-Por lo visto no pareces muy contento de hablar con nosotros ©Me equivoco Harry?-dijo Severus tranquilo.

-║Pues la verdad es que no pero que se le va hacer! DespuИs de todo los conozco y siempre que quieren hablar tiene que ser de mi vida privada, admito que en algunas ocasiones he dado pautas para hacerlo pero no siempre resulta agradable; mas como se que no me dejaran en paz ©QuИ desean saber?-pregunto Harry sereno.

-║Creo que prefiero dejarlos hablar a solas! DespuИs de todo no me necesitan para nada y saber de su vida privada no es mi prioridad /aunque parezca lo contrario/ por lo que nos vemos ║Buenas noches a todos! Y... Harry no tienes que contarles nada que no quieras que sepan-dijo Litzy mientras abandonaba el salСn.

-©QuИ quieren saber?-insistiС el ojiverde viendo al resto de su familia.

-©PodrМas aclararnos los rumores que corren por el colegio?-pregunto Sirius con calma, viendo fijamente al moreno quien solo suspiro resignado despuИs de todo no le extraЯaba la pregunta de su padrino al contrario pensaba que ya se estaba tardando en cuestionar al respecto.

-Espero que no sean muy llevados con el chico, despuИs de todo tiene derecho a su privacidad aun cuando la misma se encuentre en boca de todos ©Por quИ no podrАn dejarlo en paz? En este colegio todo gira en torno ha alguien como por ejemplo en tiempo pasados con Godric y Salazar, luego con los merodeadores y yo misma, ahora Draco y Harry ©Se cansaran algЗn dМa de hacerlo? ║Lo dudo mucho!-pensaba Litzy mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo que la llevarМa a su habitaciСn pero antes de doblar a su destino se topo con algo inesperado pues delante de sus ojos Draco Malfoy era besado posesivamente por Blaise Zabini, quien tenia por completo acorralado contra la pared al rubio.

-║No creen que no es ni el sitio, ni la hora para esto! Especialmente porque tengo entendido que son los prefectos de Ravenclaw los encargados de las rondas, lo que significa que se les puede castigar y retirar puntos sin importar que seas tambiИn prefecto, Draco ©Por quИ no mejor se retiran a sus habitaciones? Y hago de cuenta que no he visto nada, ya he tenido bastante con una detenciСn, no quisiera dar otras y si les bajo puntos, Snape empezara a reclamar y no tengo ganas de oМrlo asМ que puedo pasarlo por esta vez, siempre y cuando se vayan a sus habitaciones ║YA!-dijo Litzy cansada.

-©TМa Elizabeth pasa algo? CreМa que ya ibas a tu habitaciСn-se escucho la voz de Harry mientras se acercaba a la chica, curioso.

-©Terminaste tu castigo, chico?-pregunto Litzy curiosa, mientras veМa asentir al ojiverde.

-║AsМ es! Venia a despedirme y desearte buenas noches antes de irme a la torre, cuneado te he encontrado en el camino y me ha llamado la atenciСn pero ya t he quitado mucho tiempo por lo que me retiro ║Buenas noches y hasta maЯana!-se despidiС Harry con calma mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras del primer piso, ignorando o al menos aparentАndolo la escena que ambos slytherins mostraban.

-║SerА mejor que se vayan a sus cuartos de una buena vez, Draco!-dijo Litzy doblando finalmente el pasillo, dejando atrАs a las serpientes.

-©Te gustarМa dormir conmigo, Draco?-sugiriС Blaise con naturalidad volviendo acorralar al rubio del cual se habМa alejado un poco por la presencia de Elizabeth pero ya no estando ©QuiИn dijo que no pudieran continuar con lo empezado?

-║Vete al infierno y no vuelvas nunca, Zabini!-exclamo Draco molesto al mismo tiempo que estampaba un puЯo en el estomago del slytherin, quien sorprendido no supo reaccionar ante el mismo.

-║Harry, tranquilМzate! No sirve de nada alterarte, asМ que respira lentamente debes recuperarte, eso es: inspira, espira poco a poco-sonaba una vocecita en la cabeza del chico moreno en un intento porque se recuperara de la carrera que habМa pegado luego de subir al primer piso y asМ hasta el sИptimo sin detenerse ni un instante.

-©Por quИ...tenia que...verlo? ©Por quИ...Draco ha...tenido que...estar con...ese?-murmuraba Harry entrecortadamente mientras iba recuperando el ritmo calmado de su respiraciСn.

-║No se que decirte! Pero ten en cuenta que ya no estАn juntos y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo estuvieron y no has hecho nada al respecto-decМa la vocecita.

-©Acaso crees que no lo se? Por eso fue que rompМ con Hermione, ya que querМa ser libre para volver a su lado sin mas complicaciones, sin nadie en el medio de los dos y ahora me encuentro con esto; pensaba que solo era un absurdo rumor pero por lo que he visto empiezo a dudarlo, quizАs lo he perdido antes de poder recuperarlo y ni siquiera me atrevo a culparlo por estar con Zabini, despuИs de todo fue su primer amante-pensaba con dolor Harry mientras llegaba ante el cuadro de la dama gorda quien de inmediato le solicito la contraseЯa y tras dАrsela subiС hasta la habitaciСn de sИptimo aЯo en donde mecАnicamente se coloco sus ropas de dormir puesto que su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez aquella escena entre su dragСn y el otro slytherin estando consciente de que no tenia derecho alguno a reclamar puesto que incluso Severus se lo habМa advertido: el tiempo puede hacer cambiar los sentimientos que decМan tenerse sobretodo sino hacМan algo al respecto.

-©Puedes saber como se encuentra Harry?-pregunto Draco ansioso.

-║Esta muy triste y dolido! Pero no parece culparte de nada, creo que mas bien es Иl quien se esta responsabilizando de todo lo sucedido-respondiС Demi desde el interior del rubio.

-║OH, Harry! No era mi intenciСn lastimarlo, asМ como tampoco fue mi intenciСn de que Zabini me acorralara en aquel pasillo; para empezar yo lo estaba esperando, sabia bien de su castigo con JazmМn y por lo mismo es que estaba por allМ, pero ese estЗpido se tenia que aparecer y besarme justo cuando mi fИnix estaba por llegar. Y ahora no querrА saber nada de mМ y justamente cuando a terminado con la sangre sucia y el comadreja anda detrАs suyo-pensaba Draco acongojado mientras se iba quedando dormido.

-©No podemos hacer algo por ellos? ║EstАn sufriendo muchМsimo, Demian!-exclamo una vocecita femenina, realmente preocupada en la cabeza de un moreno ojiverde, luego de oМr los pensamientos de su protegido y de su amor.

-║Sabes que no podemos interferir! Nuestra Зnica misiСn es guiarlos y aconsejarlos lo mejor que podamos e incluso podemos llegar a ser "malvados" en cuanto a como dirigirnos ha ambos pero no podemos obligarlos a nada; solamente ellos pueden decidir sus acciones, nosotros con nuestro auxilio debemos velar porque sean lo mas correctas posibles mas si su terquedad o tonterМas, los hacen equivocarse ║No podemos hacer nada! Si se pierden mutuamente serА por sus decisiones a pesar de desear lo contrario. Draco y Harry tienen que aprender por si mismos, nosotros solo podemos apoyarlos y no perder la esperanza de que puedan volver a estar juntos, despuИs de todo su destino ha sido hace tiempo establecido, asМ que es solo cuestiСn de esperar y que puedan pasar este y demАs obstАculos que se les puedan presentar en su camino, аngela-dijo Demian seriamente.

-║Ya lo se, pero aun asМ no me gusta mucho esta situaciСn; a Harry le esta destrozando todo esto y Draco, es algo mas fuerte pero aun asМ tambiИn le afecta estar lejos de su fИnix /como dulcemente le nombro/ Dem-dijo аngela con tristeza y eso si que era raro en "ella" puesto que "verla" de esa manera tan poco habitual acongojaba a Demian muchМsimo.

-║Hay que tener esperanza, Angie! No podemos perderla porque si lo hacemos entonces ©QuИ les quedara Harry y su dragСn?-dijo Demian con tranquilidad tratando de sonar positivo, aunque igual que la angelita no estaba de muy buenos Аnimos para ello.

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario. Gracias.

Loves harry AnСnimo Lilly (lilly.w. BegoPotterBlack

PD: Es muy posible que cada 20 dМas este subiendo ha este y demАs fics, aunque no esperen capМtulos muy largos, pues si es asМ entonces seria cada mes, sino cada 20 dМas ©Les gusta la idea? Y por lo menos Eternamente MDMD serА subido un poco mАs rАpido que los demАs fics, debido a que ya me empareje con mi cuaderno y por lo tanto solo tengo que subirlo a la computadora por lo que es casi probable que sea subido de manera mАs constante que las demАs historias mМas. Por ultimo si tienen problema para leerme en fanfiction, podrАn encontrarme en Amor yaoi y Slasheaven bajo el mismo nick y con las mismas historias asМ que pueden leerme en esas paginas.

Por cierto ©Alguien sabe como solucionar el desajuste en fanfiction? Pues es la pagina que no me deja subir el archivo bien, si lo saben hАganmelo saber, por favor. Gracias.

Luzy Snape. 


	7. Amistad, problemas y buscando soluciones

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 7: Amistad, problemas y buscando soluciones.

-║Hay que tener esperanza, Angie! No podemos perderla porque si lo hacemos entonces ©QuИ les quedara Harry y su dragСn?-dijo Demian con tranquilidad tratando de sonar positivo, aunque igual que la angelita no estaba de muy buenos Аnimos para ello.

Mientras tanto Ron Weasley regresaba a la torre de gryffindor, tras haber acabado con su castigo, quejАndose por el camino...

-║EstЗpidas plantas! Quede todo araЯado con sus ramas-se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras entraba en la habitaciСn de los chicos.

-Por lo que veo los demАs no ha terminado con sus castigos excepto Harry-murmuro Ron viendo a su amigo descansar en su cama.

-║Y duerme como si nada! A pesar de todo lo que tiene encima; en realidad es un chico excepcional como pocos-pensaba Ron admirado de su mejor amigo, quien en ese momento se agitaba entre sueЯos musitando en un gemido el nombre de ║DRACO!

-©Por quИ nombra al hurСn? Pues debe ser ese slytherin ya que no hay otro Draco en el colegio y ademАs ese gemido ©QuИ significara? Puesto que estoy seguro que no ha sido de dolor precisamente-se decМa Ron viendo extraЯado como Harry continuaba agitАndose entre sueЯos sin dejar de nombrar al rubio.

-║Harry, despierta, Harry!-susurro Ron preocupado, sacudiendo con suavidad a su amigo para poder despertarlo poco a poco.

-©QuИ sucede, Ron?-pregunto Harry frotando sus ojos, al intentar despertarse por completo.

-║Es lo que yo me pregunto! ©Por quИ nombrabas al hurСn? Y por raro que parezca tengo la impresiСn de que no se trataba de una pesadilla, sino de algo mas, pero te ves confundido y por lo mismo creo que ni tЗ sabes lo que quieres ©Acaso fue por el hurСn que rompiste con Hermione? ©Es que puede ese rubio engreМdo atraerte?-pregunto Ron quitado de la pena, mientras veМa aparecer un leve rubor en su amigo, lo cual iba confirmando sus sospechas.

-║Tal como imagine! Tanto tiempo que pasaron juntos, quizАs al principio obligados, tenia que tener una consecuencia; ya que eso de que se fueran haciendo amigos no era solo por darnos en la torre a los demАs, sino porque realmente lo sintieron asi ©Verdad? Y por lo que noto no te parece ser suficiente con solo serlo puesto que de alguna manera -que no alcanzo a comprender- el hurСn te atrae bastante; mas no sabes que hacer ©No es cierto?-dijo Ron sentАndose en el borde de la cama de Harry, quien lucia sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo y la tranquilidad con que se lo estaba tomando todo, pues la verdad nunca se habrМa imaginado nada como aquello.

-Pareces saber mucho del tema, es que acaso tЗ...-comenzС Harry con calma, deteniИndose al no saber como terminar, puesto que no deseaba incomodar a su amigo.

-║Asi es! TambiИn estoy en las mismas; solo que a mМ no me atrae el hurСn sino... ║Seamus! Desde el aЯo pasado en que ocurriС aquel incidente, no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto pues aquel beso no deja de presentarse en mis recuerdos tanto despierto como dormido y eso me trae confundido-dijo Ron sincero.

-©Asi que te gusta, Seamus? ║Nunca lo habrМa pensado? ©Y estas seguro de eso, en verdad?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-║Hay una forma de averiguarlo, Harry!-susurro Ron justo antes de tomar los labios del chico con un beso tierno, dejАndose embriagar por el sabor a hierbabuena que los mismos tenМan.

-║Ron, que extraЯa sensaciСn, es tan diferente al besar a Draco!-pensaba Harry sorprendido por el gesto de su amigo, devolviendo el beso sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacia pues tanta era su sorpresa.

-║Vaya, vaya! ©QuiИn lo habrМa dicho? Porque una cosa es que fuera un rumor no comprobado y otra distinta el estarlo viendo ©No creen?-dijo Seamus en un susurro, mientras veМa junto con Dean y Neville desde la puerta entreabierta, decidiendo bajar a la sala comЗn puesto que no deseaban incomodar o mas bien importunar a sus amigos.

Luego de eso y de que los espМas desaparecieran...

-║Draco!-exclamo Harry mientras se separaba de Ron, de manera lenta pues no querМa herir sus sentimientos o que pensara que lo rechazaba de alguna manera.

-©Te agrada, verdad?-dijo el pelirrojo nada molesto por el nombre que habМa escapado de los labios de su amigo, es mas ya se lo esperaba pues a pesar de haber sentido como correspondМa a su caricia en el fondo, se daba cuenta de que el moreno pensaba en alguien mas y su susurro se lo confirmo.

-║Si!-respondiС el ojiverde avergonzado.

-No soy quien para juzgar, cuando tambiИn estoy en la misma situaciСn-dijo Ron acariciando ligeramente la mejilla de su amigo.

-Pero lo malo de todo esto es que no podemos expresar nuestros sentimientos como deseАramos hacer, despuИs de todo ©QuiИn nos creerМa? TЗ gustas del hurСn y yo de un irlandИs cabezota como los gemelos y arrogante como Percy; lo que no es tan buena combinaciСn-dijo Ron con calma.

-©No te molesta que tenga este sentimiento hacia Draco?-dijo Harry preocupado, mientras disimulaba un bostezo, pues se estaba cayendo de sueЯo.

-║Mientras no gustes del tenebroso; creo que pudo soportarlo, Harry!-dijo Ron con burla mientras se recostaba a un lado de su amigo.

-║Eres un buen amigo y hermano, Ron!-susurro Harry acurrucАndose junto al pelirrojo, quedАndose al poco tiempo, dormido de nuevo.

-║TambiИn tЗ lo eres! Y aunque no me agrada mucho tu elecciСn, si el hurСn te hace feliz, harИ todo lo que este a mi alcance para que puedas serlo a su lado, hermano-dijo Ron delineando aquella cicatriz que identificaba a su amigo y habМa marcado su destino, de lo cual deposito un suave beso sobre la marca para luego acomodarse junto a Harry, quedАndose dormido junto a Иl.

-©QuiИn lo dirМa? Ron y Harry ║Juntos! Eso no voy a permitirlo, asi tenga que hacer algo al respecto y para ello tenga que hablar en contra de Harry; pero es la Зnica forma de que salga de la ecuaciСn pues solo haciendo publico algo que no desea que lo sea, serА eliminado, puesto que no le gusta el ser presionado, menos ser del dominio publico lo que es de su vida privada-pensaba Seamus mientras se acostaba, viendo a ambos chicos dormir cСmodamente, uno junto al otro.

Y al dМa siguiente... Lo que habМa sido un ligero rumor se habМa convertido en un chisme mas llamativo que aseguraba que Ron y Harry no solo eran pareja sino que ademАs se habМan besado y dormidos juntos con lo que ello implicaba, asi que ese dМa fueron ambos gryffindors muy mencionados y a su paso, los murmullos no se hacМan esperar.

-©CСmo pueden decir tantas tonterМas? ║Es tan ridМculo todo esto!-decМa indignado Harry al entrar esa maЯana al gran comedor y enterarse de aquel chisme.

-║TСmalo con calma y no hagas caso de esas tonterМas, Harry!-dijo ron deslizando un brazo por encima de los hombros del moreno, brindАndole su apoyo incondicional.

-║Vaya, vaya ©QuiИnes estАn aquМ? Si es la pareja del aЯo!-dijo burlСn Nott al verlos entrar, juntos.

-║No hagas caso, Harry!-susurro Ron tranquilizador apretando un poco los hombros de su amigo para que no se descontrolara e ignorando a todos los curiosos del lugar se dirigieron hacia su mesa, donde no tardaron en sentarse en sus lugares habituales y una vez que lo hicieron...

-║Maldito! ©CСmo te atreviste hacerme algo asi? Ahora entiendo porque actuabas de esa forma conmigo, por eso toda esa farsa de que me querМas cuando sabias perfectamente ║Que eres gay!-exclamo molesta Hermione mientras levantaba una mano con la firme intenciСn de abofetear al ojiverde pero antes de hacerlo...

-║No te atrevas, Hermione!-dijo Ron sujetando la muЯeca de la castaЯa, quien esta hecha una furia, pues no deseaba que lastimara a su amigo, quien ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal con aquellos rumores como para tener que aguantar las histerias de la leona.

-©CСmo te atreves?║TЗ... TЗ estЗpido... Idiota... Poco hombre! Se supone que Иramos amigos y asi me pagas toda la ayuda que te preste todos estos aЯos; pero si lo hubiese sabido me habrМa encargado de hundirte, de alejarte de Harry; nunca has sido una buena influencia para Иl y ahora ║El colmo! Te has atrevido a quitАrmelo, cuando era mМo, realmente eres muy poco hombre, Ronald-dijo Hermione furiosa zafАndose con brusquedad del agarre al que era sometida.

-Me tiene sin cuidado lo que digas o hagas pero a Harry dИjalo fuera de esto, que no es responsable de nada, ni tampoco merece tus absurdos reclamos ya que no supiste hacerlo feliz y al contrario le has hecho mucho mas daЯo que ninguna otra persona, Granger-dijo Ron con calma, a la vez que colocaba una mano sobre el muslo de Harry, en un mudo gesto de apoyo lo que no paso desapercibido para nadie en el lugar, sobretodo para la castaЯa.

-║Malditos desgraciados, no mas que unos jodidos putos!-exclamo mas que rabiosa Hermione al ver aquello.

-║Granger, 100 puntos menos para gryffindor!-exclamo Litzy levantАndose rАpidamente de su sitio en la mesa central, para de inmediato dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-©QuiИn se cree que es? No puede bajar tantos puntos de golpe ║Es una injusticia!-exclamo indignada Hermione.

-Para empezar: ║Vamonos respetando, que no somos iguales, Granger! Y si le bajo puntos es por su desagradable comportamiento puesto que con su comentario no solo ofende a Harry junto con el seЯor Weasley; sino que tambiИn a Remus y Sirius, lo cual no voy a permitir asi tenga que bajarle todos los puntos del reloj a gryffindor-dijo Litzy verdaderamente molesta.

-©QuИ le pasa a tМa Elizabeth? ©Por quИ esta tan molesta? Se que se enoja con facilidad pero no se hay algo raro en su comportamiento, al menos mas de lo que es normal en ella-pensaba Harry intrigado, recorriendo con la vista todo el lugar, como si buscara algo, deteniИndose al llegar a la altura de Draco, quien solo lo veМa a Иl ignorando por completo lo que ocurrМa en el resto del comedor.

-║Ahora entiendo!-pensС sobresaltado Harry, mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su lugar, asi como Draco lo hacia tambiИn y justo en ese momento todos los presentes escucharon a Litzy murmurar...

-║EstЗpido Sol, maldita Luna!-e inmediatamente despuИs dejar el comedor.

-©Harry, te encuentras bien? De repente te has puesto muy pАlido-dijo Ron preocupado por el actuar de su amigo.

-║Estoy bien! Ahora vamonos, es tarde y no llegaremos a clases-dijo el ojiverde tomando sus cosas y saliendo del comedor.

-Pero Harry... ║No hemos desayunado aun!-dijo Ron desanimado, tomando a la carrera un par de manzanas y sus cosas para ir detrАs del moreno, ante el asombro de los ahМ presentes...

Luego de esa escena, las cosas en el colegio fueron haciИndose en verdad pesadas sobretodo porque Elizabeth por cada dМa que pasaba se iba tornando mas y mas "peligrosa" puesto que su carАcter era altamente explosivo y eso estaba volviendo locos a todos en el castillo de tal manera que los mas afectados eran Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Severus, los cuales se estaban cansando de aquello.

-║Ya me tiene harto! Si Elizabeth continua actuando de esta forma, no tardara en hacer volar el colegio; cada dМa que pasa actЗa con mayor temeridad ya ni siquiera Albus es capaz de detenerla, aunque mucho caso no le hacia, normalmente, pero tampoco era tan impulsiva y lo peor es que ya no solo los alumnos lo estАn pagando sino tambiИn nosotros-dijo Severus exasperado.

-©QuИ podemos hacer? Nadie tiene la menor idea del porque actЗa asi; lo Зnico que sabemos es que no deja de murmurar cosas sobre lunas y soles y si alguien se le acerca corre el riesgo de recibir una maldiciСn y las imperdonables son el menor de los males-dijo Sirius analМtico.

-QuizАs sus palabras sean la clave para tranquilizarla ©No creen?-dijo Remus pensativo.

-©QuИ quieres decir con eso, Moony?-pregunto Sirius intrigado.

-║Todos conocemos a Lit y sabemos que puede ser mucho peor que nosotros en el colegio! Es mas a dejado atrАs a los merodeadores pero eso no es lo importante, sino que: sabemos que nunca actЗa sin conocimiento de causa, o sea hace lo que hace porque tiene una razСn -que a veces solo es comprensible para ella, nada mas- y si recuerdan la obra que presento menciona algo de un sol y una luna, y al final solo "sobrevivieron" Draco y Harry cada uno representado a uno de los astros mencionados, que en uniСn de que son un dragСn y un fИnix pues...-dijo Remus con calma y callando con intenciСn dАndoles tiempo de asimilar lo que trataba de insinuar...

-║OH por MerlМn, no puede ser tan fАcil! Elizabeth no puede estar actuando como lo hace solo porque...-dijo Severus al comprender todo de repente y viendo asentir a Remus.

-║Claro que puede hacerlo! ©Por quИ no habМamos pensado en esa posibilidad? Es tan obvia, ahora lo mas importante es ©QuИ vamos hacer al respecto?-cuestiono Severus una vez que todo le quedo claro.

-Pienso que lo primero es hablar con Harry pues hacerlo con Draco serА difМcil pues como buen slytherin que es, sabe muy bien como evadirnos y por lo mismo serА problemАtico atraparlo; en cambio Harry es mas fАcil de engatusar aparte de que si mis sospechas son correctas, el chico debe de estar bastante deprimido, por que la verdad no creo que los accesos de llanto que asaltan a Lit sean ocasionados por Draco, mas bien pienso que con Иl son los ataques de rabia-dijo Remus tranquilo.

-Entonces lo que haremos serА...-comenzС Sirius mientras intercambiaba informaciСn con los otros dos profesores para ver que iba hacer para ayudar aquel trМo tan desesperante.

Y en otra parte del castillo...

-Si esto sigue asi, terminare por volverme loca; ya no puedo soportar que Harry cada dМa se deprima mas y a Draco con sus celos al mАximo no deje de rabiar y por que hago el intento ninguno de los dos quiere ceder y ser el primero en reconciliarse cuando a leguas se nota que es lo que mas desean. Voy a tener que recurrir a eso ║Ni modo! pero es lo Зnico que se me ocurre, tal vez asi alguno reaccione-pensaba Litzy recostada en su habitaciСn, observando el techo que habМa encantado para que fuese una perpetua noche, reflejando el cielo nocturno verdadero dejando completamente despejado su mente para que asi la barrera impuesta contra el lord fuera cayendo hasta encontrarse frente a frente con quien esperaba...

-©QuИ haces aquМ, muchacha? ©A que vienes a buscarme?-dijo en un siseo Voldemort al verla aparecer.

-║PodrМa sentirme ofendida por su trato, pero no lo harИ, no voy a mortificarme por pequeЯeces! AdemАs dado el hecho de que no tenemos la mejor relaciСn del mundo no es para tanto ©Verdad?-replico Litzy con calma aunque sin perder la arrogancia.

-Eres muy engreМda y arrogante, toda una slytherin; no tengo la menor duda de que eres mi hija; mas estoy seguro de que no vienes en plan de padre-hija ©Me equivoco, acaso?-dijo Voldemort sarcАstico.

-║No, no se equivoca! Y como tampoco me gusta perder el tiempo, es mejor ponerlo al tanto de lo que quiero de usted puesto que necesito su ayuda para resolver un problema que me esta volviendo loca-dijo Litzy tranquilamente.

-©Un problema? Debe de ser grave para que vengas a solicitar mi ayuda y solo por curiosidad ©Quienes se involucran en el mismo?-cuestiono Voldemort intrigado.

-Es un problema de tipo amoroso y los directamente involucrados son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, aunque hay otros tambiИn afectados como los son Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y Ron Weasley, asi como obviamente yo-dijo Litzy simplemente.

-©QuИ tiene que ver el niЯo que viviС y el hijo de uno de mis mortifagos? ©Es que acaso existe algo entre ambos?-dijo el lord curioso, viendo con sorpresa a la chica asentir.

Asi Litzy le puso al tanto de la relaciСn entre Draco y Harry, aunque no con toda la verdad, despuИs de todo el lord no tenia porque enterarse de todo por ahora, algЗn dМa quizАs le contara todo con mАs detalles pero por ahorita eso no era necesario...

-©Asi que Potter esta enamorado de Draco Malfoy? ║Absurdo! Si Lucius se entera podrМa atentar contra su propio hijo aunque eso me tiene sin cuidado; asi que dime ©QuИ quieres de mМ, exactamente, a que has venido?-pregunto Voldemort.

-║Quiero que me ayude a reunirlos de nuevo! Que use sus maЯas o lo que sea para que Harry reaccione y se de cuenta de que puede perder a Draco de muchas formas si no da prisa-dijo Litzy como si nada.

-Es decir que quieres que la haga de celestino, por no decir cupido ©verdad?-Litzy asintiС- ©QuiИn piensas que soy? El lord oscuro nunca harА algo tan ridМculo como reunir a dos amantes y menos en nombre del amor-dijo rotundamente negativo Voldemort.

-Se bien que no es un papel que vaya contigo pero tambiИn estoy convencida de que a mamА Elianor no le gustarМa ver sufrir a su nieto y menos por amor-dijo Litzy calmada, tuteando por primera vez al lord.

-║Toda una slytherin! Sabe exactamente por donde llegarme, que punto dИbil atacar, como se nota que es mi hija es lo suficientemente manipuladora como para tratar de engatusarme; aunque recordarme de esa manera a Elianor...-pensaba el lord sintiendo un extraЯo orgullo por la chica aunque no podМa entender a que se debМa el mismo, mientras se sumМa en sus recuerdos.

-©Me ayudaras?-cuestiono Litzy cansada del repentino silencio del lord, a quien no le paso desapercibida la actitud confianzuda con la que la chica se dirigМa hacia Иl, lo cual resultaba peculiar teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace algunos momentos aun le hablaba de usted.

-©QuИ te hace pensar que lo harИ? Soy Lord Voldemort y el que recurras al chantaje emocional no tiene mella en mМ; recordarme a Elianor no te servirА de nada para que te ayude, si es que lo hago-dijo Voldemort frМamente.

-Ahora entiendo de quien herede la terquedad y lo obtuso; siempre me pregunte si tendrМa algo de mis padres -ya que no los conocМ en realidad- pues mamА Elianor muriС siendo muy pequeЯita, asi que apenas la recuerdo y a ti, ni siquiera te conozco -fuera de lo que se como el lord que eres- ya que estabas muy ocupado con la conquista del mundo mАgico por lo que nunca te diste cuenta de que existМa y dado el hecho -que estoy descubriendo- de que nos parecemos mas de lo pensaba; te pregunto ©QuИ quieres a cambio de tu ayuda?-pregunto Litzy con calma.

-Estas tan segura de que voy ayudarte ©No es asi?-ella asintiС- Pues estas muy equivocada; soy el oscuro, no tengo porque andar resolviendo los problemas de otros y menos los amorosos, mas no trates de chantajearme que eso no te funcionara. Hacerme recordar a tu mamА, no te servirА de nada, ya te lo dije antes-dijo Voldemort con neutralidad puesto que no estaba del todo convencido acerca de como se lo tomarМa su hija ya que empezaba a darse cuenta de que ella era alguien a quien tener en consideraciСn y no solo por su determinaciСn sino tambiИn por su poder ya que era realmente poderosa, por lo que podМa apreciar ademАs de ser heredera de Slytherin, la ultima de su lМnea y eso era algo muy importante de considerar.

-Por lo que veo no funcionara el chantaje pero porque no lo haga no significa que voy a darme por vencida especialmente porque no esta en nuestra familia hacerlo ©Verdad? Aunque para ello tengamos que enfrentarnos los unos con los otros, aun siendo parientes y no lo sepamos-dijo Litzy con un misterioso tono, que intrigo al lord oscuro.

-©De que estas hablando? ║ExplМcate!-exigiС saber Voldemort confundido por las palabras de la joven.

-║Es muy sencillo! Nada complicado, la verdad y aunque no tenia intenciСn de contАrtelo, no me dejas mas alternativa pues en verdad necesito tu ayuda para salvar a Harry de su destrucciСn y estoy segura que luego de oМrme, accederАs hacerlo, padre-respondiС Litzy sin perder el misterio.

-║Deja de dar tantas vueltas y habla de una condenada vez!-exclamo exasperado el lord, sin querer mostrar el que le habМa emocionado el que la chica le llamara padre.

-Como bien sabes, mamА Elianor tuvo tres hijas y dos de ellas, brujas, asi mismo te enfrentaste con mi hermana Lilian y su esposo, James; los dos padres de Harry, bueno hasta allМ todo bien y lo que conoces pero lo que no sabes es que Lily era una slytherin y no solo por pertenecer a esa casa, aun siendo -supuestamente- una sangre sucia, mas eso era lo que todo el mundo creМa pues hasta hace poco nadie sabia que mi hermana mayor y madre de Harry, era bruja porque uno de sus padre era mago y el mismo es Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien varios aЯos mas tarde darМa muerte a su propia hija todo por una profecМa, de la cual no se entero al completo; el hecho es que Lilian Marie, no solo fue mi hermana mayor, la madre de Harry Potter sino que tambiИn era tu hija primogИnita, papА-dijo Litzy tranquilamente.

-║Mientes! Elianor aseguro que era hija de ese estЗpido muggle con el que estaba casada-dijo Voldemort pАlido, tras comprender lo que aquellas palabras significaban y que de ser ciertas... no solo habМa asesinado a una de sus hijas sino que el chico Potter resultarМa ser su propio nieto, lo cual era simplemente imposible puesto que aquel chico al que tantas veces habМa intentando destruir llevaba su misma sangre, siendo asi el ultimo heredero de una poderosМsima lМnea mАgica.

-No tengo aquМ las pruebas necesarias para demostrarte que mis palabras son verdaderas; mas eso no significa que no existan, ya que se encuentra en el colegio pero has de saber que no estoy mintiendo -tengo mucho de gryffindor como para hacerlo- y mamА nunca dijo que el seЯor Evans fuese nuestro padre, tЗ lo diste por hecho, mas no le quedo otro remedio que hacernos pasar por sus hijas pues cuando en su momento intento comunicАrtelo, no quisiste saber nada al respecto y mamА, desesperada por no tener recursos para cuidar a Lily, le hizo creer al que era aun, su esposo que aquella niЯa pelirroja, tan parecida a ella era su hija ya que fue lo Зnico que se le ocurriС en ese entonces-dijo Litzy con calma.

-║Es mentira, tiene que serlo! Elianor jamАs intento ponerse en contacto conmigo si asi hubiese ocurrido, lo habrМa sabido y mas si esperaba una hija mМa; quizАs sea un ser despreciable y ambicioso pero realmente ame a tu madre, debido a que fue lo Зnico bueno que conocМ en mi patИtica vida. JamАs habrМa permitido lo que sucediС de haberlo sabido y no se porque comienzo a pensar que son ciertas tus palabras -pues hasta ahora no me has mentido en nada- y solo por eso: ║Te ayudare con el chico Potter! Pero tendrАs que demostrarme que todo lo que has dicho es cierto, asi que pronto enviare a Tom a Hogwarts para que traiga dichas pruebas pero te lo advierto si acaso mientes, serА Harry Potter quien lo pague, pues volverИ su mente tan desquiciada que deseara estar muerto-dijo Voldemort con voz frМa y cansada.

-║TendrАs las pruebas que quieres, no te preocupes! Asi que puedes enviar a Tom cuando lo desees, serА bienvenido pero antes te lo advierto, yo tambiИn, si haces daЯo -de mАs- a Harry, a las personas que me importan aunque seas mi padre, te destruirИ. Asi que ten mucho cuidado y note sobrepases con mi sobrino, Draco, Sirius, Remus y Severus, con los demАs has lo que quieras, luego nos vemos, papА-dijo Litzy desvaneciИndose.

-║Harry Potter, mi nieto! ©QuiИn lo habrМa de decir? Pero sobretodo ©Por quИ le estoy creyendo? Puede tratarse de una falsedad, mas sin embargo tengo el presentimiento de que no es asi, y debido a eso estoy metido en un buen liС porque ©CСmo le harИ para solucionar la vida amorosa del chico? En especial sin que Lucius se entere, todavМa-pensaba Voldemort mientras salМa de su habitaciСn privada para llamar a su sobrino, Tom, puesto que requerМa de aquellas pruebas cuanto antes y asi poder decidir que era lo que con exactitud iba a hacer.

Y asi...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como los anteriores y perdonen porque no salen Draco y Harry -solo muy poquito- pero en el prСximo capitulo eso se arregla pero es que tengo que planear bien que es lo que harА Voldie para "ayudar" a su nieto, ahora que sabe que Harry puede serlo. Como siempre les dejo con la lista de quienes me dejaron un comentario. Gracias. Nos vemos en 25 dМas.

artemisa anyashoryuky

Luzy Snape. 


	8. Verdades y ¿Muerte?

Eternamente MDMD

Capítulo 8: Verdades y ¿Muerte?

Dedicado especialmente a Artemisa Lupin por su reciente cumpleaños ¡Muchas felicidades!

ADVERTENCIAS: INTENCIONES SUICIDAS, TORTURA FÍSICA Y PSICOLÓGICA (Y por favor lean las notas finales para que comprendan el porque de estas advertencias así como de ciertas escenas de este capítulo, que me escrito sin los apuntes de mis cuadernos por lo que es original y no solo trascrito como los anteriores, por favor, LEAN)

-¡Es mentira, tiene que serlo! Elianor jamás intento ponerse en contacto conmigo si así hubiese ocurrido, lo habría sabido y más si esperaba una hija mía; quizás sea un ser despreciable y ambicioso pero realmente ame a tu madre, debido a que fue lo único bueno que conocí en mi patética vida. Jamás habría permitido lo que sucedió de haberlo sabido y no se porque comienzo a pensar que son ciertas tus palabras -pues hasta ahora no me has mentido en nada- y solo por eso¡Te ayudare con el chico Potter! Pero tendrás que demostrarme que todo lo que has dicho es cierto, así que pronto enviare a Tom a Hogwarts para que traiga dichas pruebas pero te lo advierto si acaso mientes, será Harry Potter quien lo pague, pues volveré su mente tan desquiciada que deseara estar muerto-dijo Voldemort con voz fría y cansada.

-¡Tendrás las pruebas que quieres, no te preocupes! Así que puedes enviar a Tom cuando lo desees, será bienvenido pero antes te lo advierto, yo también, si haces daño -de más- a Harry, a las personas que me importan aunque seas mi padre, te destruiré. Así que ten mucho cuidado y no te sobrepases con mi sobrino, Draco, Sirius, Remus y Severus, con los demás has lo que quieras, luego nos vemos, papá-dijo Litzy desvaneciéndose.

-¡Harry Potter, mi nieto¿Quién lo habría de decir? Pero sobretodo ¿Por qué le estoy creyendo? Puede tratarse de una falsedad, más sin embargo tengo el presentimiento de que no es así, y debido a eso estoy metido en un buen lió porque ¿Cómo le haré para solucionar la vida amorosa del chico? En especial sin que Lucius se entere, todavía-pensaba Voldemort mientras salía de su habitación privada para llamar a su sobrino, Tom, puesto que requería de aquellas pruebas cuanto antes y así poder decidir que era lo que con exactitud iba a hacer.

Así que luego de eso...

-Si tan solo pudiera hallar la forma de hablar con Draco pero conociéndolo, eso es algo más que imposible sobretodo con el mal genio que se trae últimamente, en realidad da miedo acercársele y ya de por si estar juntos en clase es un sufrimiento, por no decir que una tortura con todo lo que nos esta pasando y ahora no se ¿Qué debo hacer? Era mucho más sencillo cuando solo estábamos distanciados pero con lo de Ron... ¡Merlín santo! Si cuando no había nada entre los dos, Draco se atrevió a dañarme, violándome; que no me haría si supiera que me he besado con mi mejor amigo ¡Si que son complicadas las cosas!-pensaba exasperado Harry dando vuelta tras vuelta en su cama en un intento por conciliar el sueño que no llegaba por ningún motivo, más cuando finalmente llego, agotado de tanto dar vueltas no fueron precisamente sueños agradables los que coronaron su descanso sino todo lo contrario puesto que en su pesadilla se podía ver a si mismo siendo de nuevo mancillado por su amado dragón pero de una manera mucho más violenta y sádica que en aquella ocasión, torturando su cuerpo hasta dejarlo marcado de graves cirios sangrantes casi al borde de la muerte quedando como un muñeco de trapo, roto y deshilachado; y cuando pensaba que ya no resistiría más aquello, su pesadilla cambiaba volviéndose para su desesperación en algo completamente opuesto lleno de ternura, de dulzura en donde Draco no solo era un amante considerado y cariñoso sino que también le suplicaba perdón, así como amor de nuevo llevándolo a la locura pues aquella contradicción de amor y dolor era más de lo que su torturada mente, alma y corazón podían resistir.

-¡Harry, despierta, Harry!-decía Ron preocupado, mientras sacudía con fuerza a su amigo intentando despertarlo de lo que era obvio una pesadilla puesto que no dejaba de quejarse en la misma.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?-pregunto confundido el chico al ver a su amigo en su cama y con cara preocupada.

-¡Eso quisiera saber! Has estado agitándote por un buen rato, además de no dejar de murmurar¡Detente por favor, detente Draco, me duele mucho, ya no sigas, duele Draco¿Qué es lo que estabas soñando? Además ¿Por qué mencionabas al hurón? Y no precisamente con amistad, más bien era una suplica llena de dolor ¿Qué rayos has soñado? Es obvio que no ha sido un sueño húmedo sino una pesadilla-dijo Ron con un deje de preocupación y curiosidad que no paso desapercibido para el ojiverde.

-¿Si te dijo que pasa, me prometes que no intentaras hacerle nada a Draco; así como tampoco te molestaras?-dijo Harry angustiado, pues comprendía que había llegado el momento de decirle su secreto a su mejor amigo puesto que era algo que ya no podía continuar manteniendo oculto, más solo esperaba que no se fuera a molestar mucho con él pues no creía poder soportar que Ron lo despreciara.

-Porque sospecho que es muy malo lo que me vas a decir y aunque no debería prometerte nada, lo haré ¡Prometo que no le haré nada al hurón, ni me molestare contigo a pesar de lo que me cuentes!-dijo Ron solemnemente aunque eso no evito que su curiosidad aumentara mucho más.

-¡Muchas gracias, Ron! De verdad necesito de tu apoyo y lo que ha pasado con Draco es...-comenzó Harry relatando a su amigo lo sucedido con el rubio en ese ultimo año y desde el anterior, contándole así todo lo que había vivido el año pasado incluyendo sus errores, sus líos, sus problemas, sus pleitos, sus reconciliaciones, etc., no dejando nada al azar pues incluso le contó de la mal interpretación que Draco tenia con respecto a la relación que mantenía con el propio pelirrojo, y lo cual le había llevado aquella noche a rememorar en su pesadilla.

-¡Maldito hurón desteñido¿Cómo se atrevió hacerte algo así¿Cómo pudo violarte? Sobretodo después de habértele entregado pero ¿Qué clase de persona es¿Qué clase de ser humano es? Realmente no puedo entender como has podido enamorarte de ese bicho rastrero y continuar queriéndolo, sobretodo luego de que me has contado; yo no creo que pudiera soportar que me tratara como él lo hace; además ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido de pensar que entre tú y yo existe algo más que solo amistad? Aparte tienes que ser masoquista para seguir con alguien como el hurón especialmente cuando se supone que eres "novio" de Hermione., lo cual por cierto tienes que arreglar y aunque no me hace gracia lo que el hurón te ha hecho, prometí que no le haría nada y cumpliré mi palabra pero eso no significa que voy a permitirle que se acerque a ti, al contrario voy a volverme tu sombra si te crees que con el acoso de Zabini, lo era, no sabias lo que es bueno, pues de ser necesario hasta la duchas te acompañare pero no le daré la oportunidad a ese hurón de que vuelva a lastimarte, Harry-dijo Ron seriamente.

-¡No deberías de ser tan exagerado, Ron! Estoy casi seguro de que Draco no se atrevería a volver a lastimarme, después de todo él sabe que lo quiero tanto como él a mí, así que en vez de continuar peleados debería de buscar la manera de estar juntos de nuevo ¿No crees?-dijo Harry suavemente.

-Eso seria lo mejor pero con Malfoy nunca se sabe así que me encargare de cuidarte, hermanito y ahora mejor duérmete que mañana estaremos bien cansados luego de esta desvelada y el profesor Lupin nos castigara si llegamos tarde a DCAO-dijo Ron con suavidad mientras arropaba -como si de un niño pequeño se tratara- a su amigo para luego retirarse a su cama y al día siguiente...

La predicción de Ron se hizo realidad puesto que Remus le dio una detención a Harry puesto que estaba cayéndose de sueño a media clase.

-¡Te lo dije! Debimos habernos dormido temprano, aunque tú lo pásate peor que yo puesto que hiciste muchísimo más ejercicio con tantas vueltas que diste, Harry-dijo Ron como si nada.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Estoy tan cansado que la próxima vez serás tú, quien no duerma ya que me encargare de hacerte dar tantas vueltas como yo-dijo Harry con burla.

-En ese caso agradece que a continuación tenemos historia de la magia y que soy tan bueno que te dejare dormir, mientras tomo apuntes-dijo Ron divertido por la actitud de Harry.

-¡Eres fantástico, Ron!-exclamo el ojiverde mientras abrazaba al otro chico pero justo en ese momento Harry fue bruscamente golpeado por la espalda estando a punto de caer pero gracias a Ron lo evitaron, aunque para hacerlo tuvo que cerrar aun más el abrazo con su amigo.

-¡MALFOY!-grito Ron molesto al darse cuenta de quien había sido el responsable de aquel incidente más nada pudo reclamarle al rubio, pues el mismo ya se perdía entre los demás estudiantes.

-¡Déjalo ya, Ron! Y mejor vamonos a clase-dijo Harry soltándose de su amigo para ir a su próxima clase.

-¡Lo odio, como lo odio! No tiene ningún derecho de estar con mi fénix puesto que es solo mío pero ha este ritmo, quizás ya no pueda considerarlo de esa manera. Voy hacer algo al respecto aunque para ello deba dejar atrás mi orgullo pero entre Harry y ser un Malfoy, me quedo con el primero, por lo que mañana en la detención del profesor Lupin será el momento de actuar-pensaba Draco tomando una decisión que pondría en practica al día siguiente en donde sucedió...

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?-pregunto Harry al entrar al despacho de Remus y encontrarse no solo con el ojimiel sino también con su padrino y su tío.

-¡Eso es muy sencillo! Estamos aquí porque queremos hablar de Draco y de otra forma no podríamos hacerlo-dijo Severus serio.

-¿Así que de Draco? Y como imagino que con él no han podido hablar y tía Elizabeth los trae locos con tantos cambios de humor, decidieron escogerme a mí y de ¿Qué quieren hablar?-pregunto Harry con voz cansada y algo apagada que para nadie paso desapercibida.

-Realmente te esta afectando mucho todo esto ¿No es así? En verdad te hace falta la presencia de Draco ¿Acaso me equivoco?-dijo Severus preocupado al darse cuenta de la apatía -por no decir, depresión- que envolvía al chico, quien al oírlo trato de sonreír sin conseguirlo por lo cual dejo de intentarlo.

-La ausencia de Draco puede conseguir lo que ni Voldemort ha logrado ¡Matarme, tío Severus!-dijo sencillamente Harry pues tampoco tenia caso darle vueltas al asunto.

-¡Demonios¿Tan grave es la situación?-pregunto Sirius angustiado viendo como el moreno frente a él se iba consumiendo poco a poco y ya no estaba seguro de que pudieran hacer algo por el mismo.

-¡No lo creo, siempre hay una esperanza, una solución!-dijo Remus alentador.

-¡Por supuesto que existe una solución! Pero no creo que llegue a tiempo-susurro Harry con tristeza viendo con sus ojos apagados a los tres hombres, los cuales no sabían que podían hacer para terminar con la tristeza que invadía al chico y mientras tanto en un lugar, no muy lejano de donde Harry estaba, un tanto oculto a la vista ocurría un "curioso" acontecimiento...

-¡Aléjate de Harry, Malfoy! Si te atreves hacerle daño de nuevo, no me importara terminar en Azkaban puesto que me habré encargado de destruirte primero-amenazo Ron al rubio mientras lo estampaba contra una pared de forma bastante violenta.

-¡Auch, miserable Weasel¿Quién te has creído que eres? No tienes ningún derecho de apartarme de mi fénix, por el contrario tú deberías de alejarte de su lado o seré yo quien te elimine de una buena vez del camino-replico Draco golpeando al pelirrojo con fuerza en el estomago haciéndolo caer.

-¡Hagas lo que hagas no me importara en lo absoluto! Así que aléjate de Harry antes de que sigas hiriéndolo; no te dejare que continúes haciéndole daño, no te das cuenta que con tu orgulloso comportamiento solo consigues que él sufra, no puedo entender porque te quiere pero lo hace y por eso mismo sufre tanto pero sinceramente no vales la pena, hurón-dijo Ron mientras se levantaba para de inmediato estampar un puño sobre el rostro del rubio, tras lo cual ambos se enzarzaron en una fuerte pelea que les fue dejando moretones, arañazos y magulladuras por todas partes.

-¡Con mil demonios dejen de estar peleando!-exclamo Litzy lanzando hacia ambos chicos un hechizo paralizante.

-¿Por qué están peleando? No creen que ya están bastante grandecitos para que sigan peleando por infantiles tonterías-dijo la chica exasperada, viendo como intentaban deshacerse del hechizo sin éxito alguno.

-Voy a quitarles el hechizo y hablaremos tranquilamente, o de lo contrario no solo les paralizare sino que sabrán porque Dumblodore y el mismísimo lord oscuro me temen-dijo Litzy con seriedad mientras retiraba el hechizo de ambos chicos.

-Y bien ¿Por qué peleaban?-pregunto Litzy tratando de guardar la calma, lo cual no era muy fácil si se consideraban las miradas de odio que Draco y Ron se lanzaban mutuamente.

-¡Fue culpa del Weasel! El comenzó primero-acuso Draco sobándose el ojo morado que lucia en ese instante.

-No pregunte ¿Quién comenzó? Pero ya que no parecen querer responderme ¿Qué tiene que decir de eso señor Weasley?-dijo Litzy cansada.

-¡Que lo volvería hacer y con verdadero placer! Eso y más se merece el hurón por haberse atrevido a dañar a mi hermano Harry, después de todo ¿Quién se cree que es? No tiene ningún derecho para dañarlo y mucho menos violarlo, aparte de tratarlo como si fuera mierda-dijo Ron molesto.

-¿Qué ha dicho, señor Weasley?-indago Litzy confusa viendo como Draco palidecía más de lo habitual en él.

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-dejo Draco extrañado.

-¡Harry me lo contó¿Cómo te atreviste ha herirlo? Especialmente sabiendo que él te ama -aunque no entiendo porque exactamente- más que a nadie en todo el mundo-dijo Ron exasperado.

-¿Crees que no lo se? No me siento orgulloso de mi comportamiento, se que no merezco su amor y menos aun su perdón luego de lo que le he hecho pero sin embargo lo hizo y yo lo amo tanto o más de lo que él me ama-dijo Draco con dolor.

-Creo que este par no me necesita más-pensaba Litzy mientras se retiraba con discreción, dejando a los chicos arreglar sus asuntos.

-Entonces si lo amas ¿Por qué le haces daño? Harry esta tan deprimido que me da miedo que pueda lastimarse solo por no seguir sufriendo, Malfoy-dijo Ron ofuscado.

-¡Porque soy demasiado orgulloso para admitir que me he equivocado, Weasel! Pero entre mi orgullo y mi fénix, elijo al segundo ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Quería hablar con él, cuando saliera de su detención, más tú te has atravesado en el camino-dijo Draco seriamente.

-O sea que quieres arreglarte con mi hermano finalmente pero lo conozco muy bien no dejara que te le acerques de ninguna manera ya que le has hecho mucho daño; así que hay que encontrar otra forma de que puedas hacerlo sin que salga huyendo de ti-dijo Ron pensativo.

-¿Qué propones que haga? También lo conozco y se que no será fácil acercársele pero tengo que intentarlo y por cierto ¿Por qué le llamas hermano?-pregunto curioso Draco.

-¡Porque lo es! Harry para mí es un hermano menor al que hay que proteger de hurones aprovechados, como tú-dijo sarcástico Ron.

-Entonces si es tu hermano ¿Por qué lo besaste, Weasley?-dijo Draco irónico.

-¡OH, eso! Pues se debió a que deseaba aclarar algo con respecto a Seamus pero como no podía ir con él; le pedí ayuda a Harry y así ambos nos dimos cuenta de que, él te quiere a ti y de que a mí me gusta Seamus-dijo Ron simplemente.

-¿Te gusta el irlandés? Pero que gustos tan raros tienes pero eso no es lo importante sino ¿Me ayudaras a volver con Harry?-pregunto Draco serio, viendo asentir al pelirrojo.

-¡Te ayudare pero solo porque no quiero seguir viendo como Harry sufre por ti, hurón! Y eso me recuerda ¿Cómo se supone que vamos hacer para que se reconcilien o lo que sea que tengan ustedes, dos?-dijo Ron tranquilamente.

-¡Pues veras podríamos...-comenzó Draco y mientras llega a una especie de tregua con el otro chico por el bienestar de Harry, iban haciendo planes para que la tan ansiada reconciliación se diera lo antes posible pues a pesar de que a Ron no le agradara mucho la idea también deseaba la felicidad de su amigo y por ese objetivo común podía aliarse con el rubio hurón, trazando para ello planes que les ayudaran alcanzar su meta. (Volver con Harry para que fuera feliz de nuevo)

Más por otro lado Harry finalmente había dejado de hablar con Remus, Severus y Sirius y con paso tranquilo pero también lento y abatido abandono el despacho del licántropo, deseándoles a todos buenas noches aunque su voz sonara realmente cansada, lo que solo aumento la preocupación de los allí reunidos...

-¡Se encuentra mucho peor de lo que creíamos! Si continua de esa manera tan deprimida, temo que no llegue a estas próximas navidades-dijo Remus angustiado, tras ver como Harry se alejaba no solo abatido sino con tal tristeza en su ser que era casi palpable y eso era decir mucho, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la tristeza es una emoción, visible SI pero no tangible menos aun tocable lo que no podía ponerse en duda pero en el caso del ojiverde lo indudable pareciera ser posible.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso, Remus! Si continua así, no quiero pensar en lo que puede ocurrir; pero es que nunca imagine lo profundo que son sus sentimientos por Draco; cuan profundamente lo ama, así como lo herido que se encuentra ¡No se que pensar al respecto! Pues entre más lo hago no puedo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que ¡Harry podría ...!-dijo Sirius preocupado e interrumpiéndose antes de la ultima palabra pues un fuerte estremecimiento de que algo malo podía ocurrir le asalto antes de poder terminar de hablar.

-¡... Morir, Harry puede morir! También lo he pensado, sobretodo porque se ve muy mal, además de que su depresión es bastante notoria ¡Ahora! Y eso me preocupa sobretodo porque a logrado ocultar todo este tiempo su estado depresivo-dijo Severus también preocupado.

-¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? Si Harry no nos permite que nos acerquemos ¿Cómo ayudarlo, entonces?-pregunto Sirius angustiado.

-¡No lo sabemos por ahora! Pero lo único que podemos hacer es estar pendientes de él para poder cuidarlo y que no le suceda nada-dijo Remus decidido a cuidar del moreno, aunque no lo permitiera así.

-¡Tienes razón, Remus; hay que protegerlo aunque no lo quiera! Y si es necesario tendremos que hacer entrar en cordura a Draco, pues creo que ya es suficiente que estén distanciados en especial cuando es obvio que ambos se extrañan-dijo Severus con decisión.

-¡En ese caso: hay que encontrar la manera de hablar con el rubio!-dijo Sirius también con decisión, mientras los otros dos asentían, ante sus palabras.

Por otro lado...

Harry había tomado un "atajo" que extrañamente evitaba pasar por donde Draco y Ron se hallaban y por lo tanto no los encontró en su camino, y que le conducía hacia el segundo piso, terminando sin darse cuenta en el baño de niñas e ignorando a Myrtle, abrió la entrada a la cámara de los secretos, no tardando en deslizarse por el tobogán y así entrar en aquella gruta a la que no regresaba desde su segundo año y de la que tuvo que despejar el camino y una vez que lo hizo continuo avanzando hasta la cámara secreta y cuyo interior no había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo, pues lo único diferente eran los restos en completa descomposición del basilisco que afortunadamente ya no olían puesto que eran casi polvo más que nada y al ver aquello Harry no pudo evitar el dejarse caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, en completa desolación mientras su rostro mostraba la fuerte tristeza que sentía y que poco a poco lo iba minando tanto física, mágica y psicológicamente de tal manera que en ese estado resulto sumamente fácil para Voldemort entrar a su cabeza -y más si contaba con el "permiso" de Litzy- dando paso así a su "Plan" (Si así se le puede llamar a lo que sigue) algo que ciertamente el moreno no se esperaba, así como tampoco el lord esperaba perder el control de la situación, pero jamás contó con el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el chico.

-Ha sido fácil entrar en la mente de Potter, imagino que Elizabeth realmente quiere mi ayuda pues de lo contrario dudo que hubiese conseguido hacerlo de manera tan sencilla aunque eso por ahora no es importante sino "arreglar" el romance del chico, claro que eso no significa que seré todo "dulzura y romance" no iría con mi imagen, mejor será mostrarle lo que puede suceder con un Malfoy caprichoso-pensaba Voldemort mientras dejaba fluir su magia para si presentar ante Harry algunas "ilusiones" bastante pesadas sin percatarse del estado en que se encontraba el moreno, pues de haberlo hecho no habría sido tan cruel ¿O si? Más tarde se percato de su error, especialmente al darse cuenta de lo que le provocaba al moreno...

ILUSIÓN

-¿Qué pasa, Potter¿Acaso lloras porque me extrañas¿No crees que eres patético?-susurro una arrastrada voz que hizo voltear a Harry, alzando su cabeza para poder ver a su interlocutor, sin creer lo que veía...

-¿Draco, eres tú¿Cómo?-dijo incrédulo Harry al ver a su dragón, frente a él totalmente confuso, puesto que no podía entender el como era posible que el rubio estuviera ahí pues eso no era posible ¿O si? Pero no había duda de que era "ÉL" aun cuando no pudiera comprender del todo su presencia por allí.   
-Vamos Potter ¿Importa acaso el como? Mejor dime ¿Lloras por mí¿Por que lo haces, es que me añoras acaso?-dijo Draco con burla mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente al ojiverde en la espera de su respuesta.

-¡Si... te extraño, Draco!-susurro Harry con voz estrangulada, viendo ansioso al rubio, quien coloco en sus labios una mueca burlesca pero sobretodo macabra que hizo estremecer al moreno ante la misma, pues hace mucho tiempo que no veía tanta maldad en el slytherin -al menos no desde que estaban juntos- pero ahora ya no sabia a que atenerse con el rubio pues ya había pasado mucho desde que lo estuvieron y verlo de esa manera realmente le aterraba.

-¿Así que me extrañas¡Que dulce e ingenuo que eres, Potter¿Realmente piensas que me importas¡Tú, un patético e inútil gryffindor que no sabe lo que quiere en verdad¿Crees que pudo tener alguno interés en alguien como tú¡Tú, que me sacaste de tu vida; tú, que me cambiaste por una estúpida sangresucia y un pobretón¿Crees que mereces tenerme a tu lado¡No eres nadie para tener ese privilegio!-exclamo con mal intencionada saña Draco, mientras que con la misma crueldad con la que había hablado tomaba el mentón del moreno entre sus pálidos dedos, enterrándoles con tal fuerza y furia que muy pronto comenzaron aparecer marcas de los mismos en la barbilla del chico, quien tan solo emitió un leve quejido de dolor ante aquel maltrato.

-¡Draco, yo...!-susurro Harry, temeroso pero aun así sin dejar de mirar al rubio con un inmenso amor reflejado en sus verdes ojos.

-¡Eres tan patético, Potter! Y a pesar de ser culpable por tus acciones y sabiendo que jamás perdonaré el que me convirtieras en tu burla; continuas viéndome con amor ¡Absurdo¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Qué te perdone y vuelva contigo? No lo creo, tienes que humillarte y rogármelo, debes compensarme por tus burlas y tal vez entonces te de alguna oportunidad ¿Eso es lo que deseas?-susurro arrogante Draco, sin dejar de clavar sus dedos en la piel de Harry consiguiendo sacarle sangre con su agresión.

-¡Te quiero, Draco, te quiero!-musito Harry con apenas voz, contrayéndose su rostro de dolor ante la brusquedad del rubio.

-¡Eres un idiota, Potter!-dijo Draco con desagrado mientras atacaba ferozmente los labios del moreno, de tal forma que muy pronto aquel agresivo beso se lleno de un fuerte toque metálico que pareció encender al rubio pues empujando con fuerza a Harry pronto lo tuvo en el suelo, colocándose encima del chico para de inmediato rasgar las ropas que cubrían al ojiverde, haciéndola jirones llegando incluso a marcar con fuertes arañazos la morena piel que iba quedando al descubierto y no conforme con hacer aquello también chupo, mordió y marco toda aquella piel que iba descubriendo a su paso sin que en ningún momento el gryffindor intentase detenerle, es más pareciera dejarse hacer con la mayor de las docilidades del mundo.

-¡Te quiero, dragón; te amo, Draco!-musitaba Harry con apenas voz, conteniendo a duras fuerzas los gemidos de dolor que pugnaban por escapar de sus hinchados y maltratados labios ante cada nuevo golpe, arañazo, mordida y demás heridas que el rubio le hacia a su cansado cuerpo y a pesar de todo no dejaba de verlo con todo el inmenso amor que le tenia, siempre reflejado en sus ojos esmeraldas, lo cual termino por desconcertar al dragón encima de él, o mas bien a cierto lord oscuro.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué a pesar de todo el daño y dolor que "Draco Malfoy" le ocasiona continúa viéndole con amor¡Merlín, no lo soporto! No puedo aguantar esa mirada tan amorosa, tan irremediablemente parecida a la de mi Elianor ¡Rayos, con mil demonios!-pensaba confundidísimo Voldemort mientras lentamente daba final aquella ilusión, pasmándose al darse cuenta del estado tan lamentable en que Harry se encontraba en esos momentos y lo cual no pudo soportar, abandonando no solo la ilusión sino también la mente del moreno, pues verlo de manera tan expuesta con todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel le hacían sentirse muy mal pues no podía evitar recordar a su vez el fuerte recuerdo de su propio amor y por consecuencia todo el daño que le ocasiono hasta su irreparable muerte, sin reparar en que detrás dejaba a un muy herido, adolorido y devastado moreno, lo cual no era la mas favorable pues traería consecuencias que nadie se imaginaria pero que sin embargo terminarían por "ayudar" al moreno ojiverde para bien o para mal.

FIN ILUSIÓN

-¡No te vayas... Draco por favor... No me dejes... Draco... Dragón... No me dejes!-susurro desconsolado Harry al ver como "Draco" desaparecía y le dejaba sin más ni más.

-¡No... Draco no pudo irse... Mi dragón no me dejaría... No... Él no... Tengo que buscarlo... No puede estar muy lejos!-pensó Harry entristecido pero también con una ligera esperanza, mientras se levantaba, cansado, del suelo para poder ir en busca del ojiplateado, desandando a tropezones el camino andado anteriormente hacia la cámara de los secretos, cayendo varias veces por el lugar lastimándose aun más con las piedras que por ahí había.

Y así siguió, hasta salir de la cámara y regresar al colegio, en donde para su fortuna, no se topo con nadie en su búsqueda de cierto escurridizo rubio, pero a pesar de eso su condición cada vez empeoraba más y más de tal manera que no pudo evitar chocar contra una de las tantas armaduras que adornaba el castillo, cayendo junto a la misma entre un montón de hierros, agravándose así su deplorable condición y justo en ese momento en que el moreno ya no podía más...  
Un par de ojos viperinos, le veían caer, preocupados y asustados del estado en que se encontraba el gryffindor, por lo que de inmediato...

-¡Ergan, busca a mi señora Elizabeth! Yo iré a cuidar a Harry; él no se encuentra bien-siseo preocupadísima Iris, mientras reptaba lo más rápido que podía hacia donde el moreno continuaba caído.

-¡Como digas, Iris y tengan cuidado!-siseo Ergan en respuesta, mientras reptaba en dirección contraria a la de la otra serpiente para ir en busca de Elizabeth.

Así pronto ambas serpientes se separaron, una para buscar a cierta profesora, la otra para cuidar de su pequeño, tal como se lo había prometido a su ama pero justo en el momento en que estaba a menos de medio metro por llegar hasta Harry, nuestra Iris se quedo por completo paralizada así como estática al ver como el moreno sostenía un fino puñal -que había extraído de un cinto que colgaba de la caída armadura- que brillo con un fulgor plateado justo antes de cortar rápida y certeramente su muñeca izquierda, en un corte del cual comenzó a emanar sangre que unida a la que ya estaba perdiendo por sus anteriores heridas, muy pronto otorgaron al ojiverde un aspecto pálido y hasta... ¿Mortal?

-¡OH, Harry¿Por qué lo has hecho?-siseo consternadísima Iris mientras temerosa termino por avanzar lo que le faltaba para llegar con el -ahora pálido- moreno, enrollándose con todas sus fuerzas alrededor de la sangrante muñeca en un desesperado intento por evitar que continuase perdiendo sangre, brillando -sin darse cuenta de ello- con un raro fulgor calido que sin saberlo iba reconfortando al ojiverde, así como cerrando lentamente sus laceraciones.

-¡Draco!-susurro Harry ligeramente mientras se terminaba por desplomar al suelo, en estado inconsciente y dejando que por fin la oscuridad lo envolviese y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo de esta saga que espero les guste como el anterior y lamento muchísimo la tardanza en subir pero he tenido una serie de inconvenientes /para saber de ellos lean las notas en los fics ya actualizados/ Por otro lado se que este capitulo esta un tanto cruel (que conste que puse las advertencias, eh?) especialmente con Harry pero antes de que me amenacen hay una buena explicación para esto, más si creen que el gryffindor se "ve" muy patético y sin su clásica personalidad arrogante -como siempre insinúa Severus- pero eso tiene una explicación y si bien voy en el capitulo 8 de esta segunda parte piensen que en la primera parte también Harry de vez en cuando se notaba inseguro con respecto aquellos que le rodean, llevándole incluso a tomar decisiones equivocadas -como el noviazgo con Hermione- pero eso se debe a que desde mi punto de vista y basándome más en los libros (pues en las películas a Daniel-Harry, lo hacen mucho más engreído de lo que en realidad es, así como más arrogante y hasta respondón, OK) me doy cuenta de que Harry tuvo un infancia muy difícil y ciertamente los Dursley's no hicieron mucho por su autoestima al contrario la pisotearon todita y cuando creía que en Hogwarts podría ser feliz, se viene a topar con Voldemort y sus mortifagos, así como Dumblodore, Snape, el resto del profesorado -que tienen demasiadas expectativas sobre él, a pesar de ser solo un chico- y compañeros que también esperan mucho de él; así que al escribir este capitulo me percate de que Harry "quedaba" como que muy fuera de carácter pero la justificación es que ya sufrió mucho en su vida por lo que al encontrar algo o alguien (Draco en este caso) se aferra a eso para poder seguir y al no estar con el dragón en todo este tiempo lo ha hecho caer en las inseguridades que sus tíos muy "amablemente" le enseñaron así que espero que no les desagrade mucho esta etapa, que es solo eso una etapa y en cuanto Draco -así como Litzy, Voldi, Severus, Sirius, Remus y Ron - se den cuenta del estado del ojiverde lo van ayudar pues incluso en el próximo capitulo, ya volverán a estar juntos el fénix y el dragón, así que paciencia. Y gracias por leer tan larga explicación, SORRY :(

Bueno muchas gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre son más que bienvenidos pues gracias a los mismos es que sigo escribiendo, por otro lado habrán notado que subí dos nuevas historias y esto se debe principalmente a que gran parte de mis fics están por llegar a su conclusión puesto que ya no son muchos los capítulos que me falta es decir:

YA ACTUALIZADOS  
Ángeles V Capitulo 5  
¿¿¿Bailamos??? Capitulo 19  
Un Gatito Para Mí NUEVO capitulo 1  
Magia lunar capitulo 20  
Un Amor Destinado NUEVO capitulo 1  
Veelas: Peligro de amor capítulos 12 y 13

Recientemente actualizados, o sea el día de hoy  
Eternamente MDMD capitulo 8  
Vuelvo a ti: Epilogo capitulo 21  
Corazón de sombra y luz capitulo 10

La sombra de un amor, voy en capitulo 14, calculo le quedan 6 CAPÍTULOS MÁS PARA SU TERMINACIÓN para un total de 20 (¿Cómo que me esta dando por acabar en ese numero, no creen?).

Un milenio para amarnos, capitulo 26, ha este solo le quedan cuatro PARA CONCLUIR, así que casi lo acabo.

KiraLeto edo Susan Anónimo BegoPotterBlack LDYDR bu-zan Satory Ren lalamalfoy shuichi AQUA angeldreico loves harry Artemisa June anyashoryuky

Luzy Snape.


	9. De búsquedas, impresiones, planes y ¿enc

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 9: De búsquedas, impresiones, planes y ¿encuentros familiares?

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención.

* * *

Así pronto ambas serpientes se separaron, una para buscar a cierta profesora, la otra para cuidar de su pequeño, tal como se lo había prometido a su ama pero justo en el momento en que estaba a menos de medio metro por llegar hasta Harry, nuestra Iris se quedo por completo paralizada así como estática, al ver como el moreno sostenía un fino puñal -que había extraído de un cinto que colgaba de la caída armadura- que brillo con un fulgor plateado justo antes de cortar rápida y certeramente su muñeca derecha, en un corte del cual comenzó a emanar sangre que unida a la que ya estaba perdiendo por sus anteriores heridas, muy pronto otorgaron al ojiverde un aspecto pálido y hasta.... ¿Mortal?

-¡OH, Harry! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?-siseo consternadísima Iris mientras temerosa termino por avanzar lo que le faltaba para llegar con el -ahora pálido- moreno, enrollándose con todas sus fuerzas alrededor de la sangrante muñeca en un desesperado intento por evitar que continuase perdiendo sangre, brillando -sin darse cuenta de ello- con un raro fulgor cálido que sin saberlo iba reconfortando al ojiverde, así como cerrando lentamente sus laceraciones.

-¡Draco!-susurro Harry ligeramente mientras se terminaba por desplomar al suelo, en estado inconsciente y dejando que por fin la oscuridad lo envolviese, de tal manera que ya no fue más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y por lo tanto no podía ni escuchar los siseos preocupados de Iris, la cual de verdad estaba angustiadísima por la suerte de su amigo, amo y señor Harry.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry, por favor resiste; no te mueras! Por favor no lo hagas ¡Ay, Harry!-siseaba preocupada Iris, mientras interiormente rogaba porque la ayuda llegara lo antes posible, pues el chico cada vez mas y mas, pareciera palidecer y palidecer de tan blanco que se iba poniendo, al menos así le parecía a la serpiente, la cual estaba verdaderamente aterrada por lo que pudiese pasarle al ojiverde.

Mientras tanto Ergan, reptaba lo más rápido que le era posible, moviendo su viperino cuerpo en zigzagueantes S para así avanzar lo más que pudiese, buscando a la persona que Iris le había solicitado, sabiendo bien que la vida del amo de su amiga dependía de la prisa que se diera en hallar a Elizabeth, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo cuidado de no toparse con nadie pues sabía por Iris que los alumnos de aquel lugar no eran muy afines a la presencia de serpientes por el castillo y podían llegar a ser peligrosos, por lo que habría de ser precavido.

Por otro lado, la ojiverde se encontraba bastante tranquila, realizando su hobby favorito, es decir, molestando a Severus Snape mientras Remus hacia de mediador /pues Sirius prefería también molestar al profesor de pociones/ aunque sin conseguir que ninguno de los dos dejara de estar insultándose, uno al otro.

_/¡Odio que me pongan en esta situación! Siendo el mediador entre este par de cabezotas, aunque claro nadie me manda hacerlo pero siempre termino por interferir, a veces debería de dejarlos y si se matan pues allá ellos_/pensaba Remus con resignación, mientras suspiraba aburrido, decidiendo que mejor dejaba aquel par "matarse" quizás así aprendieran de una buena vez.

Y mientras aquel par no dejaba de discutir por tontería y media, Ergan finalmente aparecía por un lado.

-/¡Señora, Ama de Iris!/-siseaba con desesperación Ergan, mientras reptaba para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Litzy, a la cual acababa de hallar y por lo mismo es que le llamaba con insistencia, pues a su parecer la pelinegra estaba realmente metida en su discusión y por lo tanto no le hacia caso.

-/¡Ama, señora; Iris la necesita!/- siseaba sin cesar Ergan, un tanto impaciente por ser ignorado por la chica.

-¿Dijeron algo?-cuestiono con extrañeza Litzy, mientras dejaba de "pelear" con Snape e intentaba encontrar aquel leve sonido que le confundía puesto que no sabia a que se podía deber.

-¿De que hablas, Lit? ¡Nosotros no hemos dicho nada! Después de todo, tú y Snivellus son de lo más divertidos cuando están discutiendo, y por lo mismo ni oportunidad de hablar-dijo Sirius como si nada, aunque algo sorprendido de la pregunta de la chica.

-/¡Señora, Ama: estoy aquí, abajo en sus pies!/-siseaba Ergan, moviendo un poco su cola para rozar el tobillo izquierdo de la joven, quien sobresaltada no pudo evitar pegar un ligero bote ante aquel contacto.

-¿Qué rayos?-susurro exaltada Litzy, volteando de inmediato a sus pies, para toparse con Ergan.

-/¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas?/-cuestiono Litzy confundida, viendo a la serpiente, la cual levanto un poco su cabeza viperina para poder "ver" a la pelinegra.

-/¡Soy Ergan! Iris me envío, pues su cría esta herida y necesita de su ayuda, mi señora/-siseo con desespero, Ergan.

-/¿Cría? ¿Cuál cría? ¿De que hablas? ¡No entiendo nada!/-replico Litzy verdaderamente confundida y sin querer entender lo que la serpiente le decía, pues algo le decía que no le gustaría saberlo en especial si es que "cría" significaba Harry, según sus sospechas.

-/¡La cría de Iris! Un joven humano con una rara marca, así como una gran fuerza; aunque ahora mismo se encuentra muy malherido y muy débil/-siseo Ergan rápidamente y mientras lo hacia, Elizabeth palidecía has hacerle fácilmente la competencia a un Malfoy con el tono que su piel adquirió.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? ¿Por qué has palidecido así, Elizabeth?-cuestiono algo preocupado Severus, pues en todo ese tiempo no le habían pasado desapercibidas las reacciones de la joven y a pesar de no comprender el parsel, podía darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, exactamente.

-¿Lit? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado Sirius, mientras colocaba delicadamente una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, no queriendo sorprenderla, pero con ese leve contacto……

-¿Eh? ¡Si, estoy bien…. bueno no exactamente! Es que no soy yo… la que esta mal sino ¡Harry! O eso me dijo Ergan… porque Iris lo envío…. avisarme y ahora…. Tengo que buscarlo… ya que no se que tan mal se encuentra…. ¿Verdad?-dijo de manera titubeante, rápida y levemente en shock, Litzy, mientras se inclinaba y le pedía a Ergan que subiese a su antebrazo para así poder ir mas rápido, no dándoles tiempo a los otros a decir o hacer algo al respecto… pues de inmediato la ojiverde salio "corriendo" de ahí, dejándoles mas que sorprendidos, anonadados.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?-cuestiono Sirius tras salir de su asombro.

-¡No tengo la mas minima idea, Sir! Aunque creo que lo único claro fue que ¿Harry esta herido?-dijo dudoso y algo confundido, Remus.

-¡Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo, Lupin! Y mejor será que la sigamos y averigüemos que esta pasando, pues quizás requiera nuestra ayuda-dijo Severus con seriedad aunque también preocupado.

-¡Lo mejor será que nos vayamos! Algo esta sucediendo y tenemos que saber que exactamente es eso; sobre todo si Harry esta involucrado-dijo Sirius contagiándose de la preocupación de Snape, así pues los tres hombres se dieron prisa en seguir a Elizabeth para averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

_/¡Harry esta herido! ¡Harry esta herido! ¿Cómo paso? ¡No entiendo nada! Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué no lo siento? ¡Merlín santo! Y si ¿Fuera mi culpa? Y si por dejar que Voldemort se le acercara ¿Ha pasado esto? Y si mi obstinación por reunirlo con Draco ¿Ha sido la causante? ¿Qué clase de tía soy? ¡Mi niño esta sufriendo y no he sido capaz de darme cuenta! Soy tan engreída que solo me interese en lo que quería sin ponerme a pensar en lo que mis deseos podía provocarle a Harry ¡Que idiota! Si algo le sucede ¡Todo será culpa mía; única y exclusivamente mía!/_pensaba Litzy angustiada, sintiéndose terriblemente responsable de lo que pudiese haberle sucedido a su dulce niño, pues si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendría mucho que ver en lo que pudiera haberle pasado al gryffindor ojiverde y tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que al llegar donde el chico se encontraba, no estuvo preparada para enfrentar la escena con la que se topo…

Y quizás por lo mismo el impacto que recibió fue tal que casi estuvo a punto de caer al suelo desvanecida, de no ser por Severus el cual rápidamente la tomo por la cintura, sosteniéndole e impidiendo así que cayese aunque no por ello le saco del estupor en que había caído.

-¿Elizabeth?-llamo Severus preocupado a la chica, al verla en aquel estado, pues daba la impresión de estar encantada cual estatua (algo así como en el juego de los encantados OK), lo cual solo conseguía incrementar su preocupación en especial cuando su mirada se encontró con el lastimado cuerpo de Harry, siendo tal su impresión que estuvo a punto de soltar a la paralizada chica en sus brazos.

-¡Merlín, HARRY!-grito asustado Sirius al percatarse del estado de su ahijado, corriendo de inmediato a su lado, preocupado.

-¡Es mejor que no lo toques, Sirius; pues no sabemos que tan graves sean sus heridas, es mas conveniente que lo llevemos con Madame Pomfrey!-dijo con preocupada angustia Remus, acercándose también hasta donde yacía el moreno.

-¡Hay que llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey, cada segundo que pasa puede ser fatal para Harry!-dijo Sirius angustiado.

-¡No creo que eso se recomendable, Black! A menos que tengas una explicación lógica de lo que le ha pasado, si lo llevaras con la enfermera muy pronto el director, los demás profesores y el resto de los alumnos se enterarían de lo que le ha pasado y podrían pensar que se a tratado de un ataque en su contra y estando la situación como esta, no es lo mas recomendable, al menos si no sabemos que sucedió realmente, así que recomendaría que mejor lo lleváramos a mis habitaciones privadas para poder atenderlos con las pociones que tengo de mi reserva y junto con él, también a Elizabeth pues me parece que ella tampoco esta en las mejores condiciones-sugirió Severus con voz tranquila, mientras suavemente cargaba a la chica entre sus brazos , levantando sus piernas para así poder llevarla ha su habitación a la vez que Remus hacia levitar al desmayado ojiverde pues al no conocer el alcance de sus lesiones, el cargarlo podría ser contraproducente.

Mientras tanto ajenos a la situación que vivía el moreno gryffindor, una pareja de lo mas inimaginable –dado quienes eran- se encontraba reunida en una pequeña sala bastante privada y que servia a sus propósitos, al menos hasta el momento……

-¡Basta Weasley, me pones nervioso con tus continuas quejas! Si tan solo te limitaras hacer lo que te dijo ya hace rato que ambos estaríamos separados y sin tener que soportarnos mutuamente; además no se suponía ¿Qué me ayudarías a recuperar a Harry? A este ritmo será hasta ¡El próximo eclipse solar!-dijo exasperado Draco, mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Ron con respecto a sus planes de "reconquistar al fénix", pero definitivamente el pelirrojo era duro de sesera.

-¡Y si tú no fueras tan desesperante, todo seria mucho mas fácil, Malfoy! De verdad que no entiendo ¿Qué vio Harry en ti? ¡Eres tan difícil de tratar, pues eres un pesado de primera!-dijo Ron exasperado, cansado de la dominante actitud del rubio.

-¡Eso no te interesa! Lo único que debe de importarte es la manera en que me mas ayudar a recuperar a mi fénix, sobretodo ahora que Granger finalmente dejo de ser la "novia" y así ya no esta de entrometida; aunque eso no significa que haya dejado de ser un problema además de un incordio pues me parece que se esta obsesionando con la idea de hacer que Harry vuelva al camino "correcto" y mas que nada porque su orgullo no puede soportar el haber sido cambiada por un hombre-dijo Draco con desagrado al mencionar a Hermione algo que no paso desapercibo para el pelirrojo pero prefirió no comentar al respecto, después de todo tenia bastante razón.

-¡Dejemos a Hermione fuera y mejor concentrémonos en tu "reconciliación" con Harry, pues de verdad que mi hermano lo esta pasando muy mal!-dijo Ron como si nada, aunque algo preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo aunque eso no se lo dejaría ver al hurón pues entonces si que no tendría con sus burlas.

-¡Eso me parece mucho mejor! Así que lo que harás será……-dijo Draco con tono imperioso, mientras que a Ron no le quedo mas remedio que aguantarse pues de lo contrario nunca iban, a salir de lo mismo.

Y mientras aquel par tan dispar continuaba con sus planes, en las habitaciones de Severus, el desmayado, la encantada y los desesperados o lo que lo mismo, Harry, Elizabeth, Sirius, Remus y Severus, se encontraban unos mas preocupados, otros sin reaccionar, lo cual solo conseguía aumentar la desesperación de los primeros.

-¿Por qué no reacciona? ¿Qué le pasa?-decía preocupado Sirius, mientras veía como Remus colocaba lentamente al cuerpo de Harry en la cama, y Severus a su vez "sentaba" a Elizabeth en un sofá cercano.

-¡Basta Sirius, tienes que calmarte o de lo contrario no podremos hacer nada!-dijo Remus un tanto exasperado pues los nervios de su pareja estaban alterándolo y eso no seria bueno pues un lobo descontrolado era impredecible y mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-¡Anda Black, haz lo que dice el lobo, pues no nos conviene que se descontrole, así que t-r-a-n-q-u-i-l-i-z-a-t-e de una buena vez! Y tú, Lupin también serénate y ayúdame con las pociones que necesito-dijo Severus con voz severa, haciendo reaccionar ha aquel par.

-¡OH, Moony, lo siento; pero es que estoy tan preocupado por Harry así como Litzy!-dijo Sirius intentando calmarse.

-¡No tienes de que preocuparte, Paddy; Severus sabrá que hacer! Y ahora déjame que le ayude-dijo Remus ya más tranquilo mientras marchaba detrás del maestro de pociones para al cabo de algunos momentos regresar ambos cargados de varias botellas de pociones y otros tantos enseres, que tal vez necesitaran.

-¿Ocupan todo eso?-dijo Sirius preocupado al verlos aparecer con tantas cosas.

-¡La verdad primero hay que hacer un diagnostico y luego veremos lo que necesitaremos, Paddy!-dijo Remus colocando las diversas pociones en una cómoda cercana.

Tras lo cual Severus y él se encargaron de revisar el estado de Harry así como el de Elizabeth, dándose cuenta de que si bien el primero se encontraba inconsciente era debido a la perdida de sangre, lo cual podía solucionarse con una poción suplementaria, así como sus heridas podían ser curadas con algunos hechizos y pociones sanadoras, lo que les causo alivio pues al parecer su situación no era tan critica como en un principio les había parecido, aunque aun así había que ser precavidos y descartar cualquier inconveniente posible; mientras que por el otro lado con Elizabeth, está parecía estar completamente ida pues si bien lucia sana era como si su mente no se encontrar por ahí, siendo justamente eso lo que le ocurría aunque ellos no podía saberlo, así que le resultaba extraño lo que le sucedía a la ojiverde y percatándose de que no podía hacer algo por la joven, decidieron enfocarse en Harry para curarle, luego podrían regresar con Litzy y averiguar que le pasaba exactamente; aunque si hubieran podido saberlo en esos momentos no les agradaría precisamente pues la joven……

Pues la misma se encontraba en esos momentos "agarrándose" a cierto lord oscuro……

-¿Qué Le Hiciste a Harry? ¡Te advertí que si le hacías daño te las verías conmigo, Voldemort! Así que habla ¿Qué le hiciste?-dijo molesta Litzy amenazando con su varita (que a pesar de tratarse de solo una imagen mental pareciera ser muy real, o al menos así se lo parecía al lord) al señor oscuro, el cual ni inmutado estaba (bueno al menos eso era lo que mostraba por fuera: porque interiormente estaba realmente sorprendido, no solo por el descaro de la ojiverde de amenazarlo sino porque se atrevía dentro de su mente y eso si que era para asombrarse, pues hasta ahora sus encuentros habían sido mas "físicos" y sin despliegue de magia) de las amenazas de la chica.

-¡No le hice nada…… mmm...…. serio! ¿Cómo iba a saber que mis jueguitos mentales le iban a sentar mal al mocoso? Además debiste de advertírmelo; después de todo, ¿Cómo iba a saber que su condición era tan frágil? La verdad es que viéndolo así ¡No comprendo como es que me ha enfrentado en anteriores ocasiones y salido avante! Reconozco que me esperaba otra actitud con él /_ y por eso me pase un poquito de la mano/ _pero ha sido decepcionante, especialmente porque de no ser por el hecho de que es mi nieto /_aunque todavía no tenga las pruebas que lo confirmen∕ _habría sido de lo mas sencillo acabar con él, y todo eso con tu ayuda puesto que fuiste tú, quien me dejo paso libre dentro de su cabeza, Elizabeth-dijo Voldemort como si nada, sin darse cuenta que con cada una de sus palabras le causaba dolor a la ojiverde.

∕_¡Tiene tanta razón! ¡Todo es mi culpa sino hubiese sido tan testaruda, nada de esto le habría pasado a Harry! Debí ser más precavida y paciente; además de mantenerme alejada de la relación de Draco y Harry, tal como me había prometido hacerlo ¡pero no, ahí voy de metiche! No si a este ritmo voy a parecerme a Dumblodore ¡Que horror!/_pensaba Litzy decepcionada mientras bajaba su varita, dejando de amenazar al lord tenebroso.

-¿Ya te calmaste, muchacha? ¿Vas a dejar de amenazarme? No que me preocupe en serio pero puede ser un tanto cansado todo esto, además no entiendo ¿A que viene tu reclamo? De todas maneras no es como si algo malo le fuera a pasar al mocoso, pues por una decepción amorosa no se muere nadie; además es un Riddle y por lo mismo ¡Es alguien fuerte! De amor no se morirá, ya veras que en cuanto se le pase el gusto todo se le olvidara y a seguir con su vida como si nada-dijo Voldemort tranquilamente, casi como si todo aquel asunto no tuviese mayor importancia.

_/¿Es o se hace? ¡Lo cuelgo ahora si!/_se decía Litzy, al escuchar las burradas del lord.

-¿Quieres que te crucie, verdad? Pues de mínimo es lo que te mereces, ¡Mira que decir tantas tonterías! Especialmente cuando tú todavía andas penando por mi madre ¡Así que no me salgas con que los Riddle´s somos fuertes en cuestiones de amor! Si tú todavía sigues recordando y amando a mi madre a pesar de estar muerta, yo que no logro arrancarme a Severus por mas desprecios que me haga ¿Crees sinceramente que Harry iba a estar bien? ¡Por Merlín que no! Pues como lo has dicho es un Riddle y cuando entrega el corazón es para siempre-dijo exasperada Litzy y así……

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subirle pero sin inspiración mucho no podía hacer; por suerte parece que ya regreso y si bien el siguiente capitulo de este fic estará hasta el próximo año será mas o menos cada tres meses que actualice cada uno de mis fics, uno cada viernes, de tal manera que en estas pasadas semanas ya he actualizado los siguientes fics:

1. Ángeles V, multicrossover de Harry Potter, Gravitation, Saint Seiya y Yugioh, capitulo 9.

2. Corazón de Sombra y Luz de Harry Potter, capitulo 14.

3. ¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 19.

El día de hoy el actualizado ha sido este fic, es decir Eternamente MDMD, capitulo 9, que espero les agrade.

Y para el próximo viernes será el turno de "Un Gatito para Mí" capitulo 12 y dentro del mismo les avisare cual fic será el que le seguirá, bueno nos vemos cada viernes con una nueva actualización. Gracias por su comprensión y atención así como por sus comentarios, les dejo con la lista que quienes me comentaron en todo este tiempo. Gracias.

*Ladyduquesa *katy snape *Dod17 *SsQqUuAaLl *lovesaku *sasusaku *alex *isa

Luzy Snape.


	10. De neuróticos y cansados familiares y el

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 10: De neuróticos y cansados familiares y el inicio de un sueño de amor.

* * *

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece _/a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/_ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas **¡NO LEAS! **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

*Verodelprado *susigabi *alenfoxi *Sasusaku *Blood Golden *Ladyduquesa *Simon de Escorpiao *Ros Potter

Capitulo especialmente dedicado a Hyya Tsukino, por su cumpleaños, ¡Que te la pases genial, muchas felicidades y que cumplas muchos mas!

* * *

-¿Ya te calmaste, muchacha? ¿Vas a dejar de amenazarme? No que me preocupe en serio pero puede ser un tanto cansado todo esto, además no entiendo ¿A que viene tu reclamo? De todas maneras no es como si algo malo le fuera a pasar al mocoso, pues por una decepción amorosa no se muere nadie; además es un Riddle y por lo mismo ¡Es alguien fuerte! De amor no se morirá, ya veras que en cuanto se le pase el gusto todo se le olvidara y a seguir con su vida como si nada-dijo Voldemort tranquilamente, casi como si todo aquel asunto no tuviese mayor importancia.

_/¿Es o se hace? ¡Lo cuelgo ahora si!/_se decía Litzy, al escuchar las burradas del lord.

-¿Quieres que te crucie, verdad? Pues de mínimo es lo que te mereces, ¡Mira que decir tantas tonterías! Especialmente cuando tú todavía andas penando por mi madre ¡Así que no me salgas con que los Riddle´s somos fuertes en cuestiones de amor! Si tú todavía sigues recordando y amando a mi madre a pesar de estar muerta, yo que no logro arrancarme a Severus por mas desprecios que me haga ¿Crees sinceramente que Harry iba a estar bien? ¡Por Merlín que no! Pues como lo has dicho es un Riddle y cuando entrega el corazón es para siempre-dijo exasperada Litzy, sin dejar de amenazar al lord, pues realmente le enervaba los nervios.

_/¿Un Riddle? Harry Potter un Riddle, es increíble ¿Quién lo habría de pensar? El maldito apellido de mi desgraciado padre muggle ha tenido que sobrevivir a pesar del inmenso odio que me produce; ese hombre no debería ni siquiera de ser recordado y sin embargo su nombre así como descendencia parece continuar presente y sin querer extinguirse/_pensaba con un cúmulo de emociones el lord pues por un lado sentía el rencor y rabia que siempre había mostrado hacia su padre muggle, pero a la vez había un grado (aunque pequeño) de orgullo de saber (aun cuando todavía no tuviese en su poder las dichosas pruebas que Elizabeth, decía poseer y que demostraban que sus palabras sobre su parentesco eran verdaderas) que el molesto ojiverde que tantos dolores de cabeza le había causado en el pasado, presente y hasta futuro, era su nieto y un mago de verdad poderoso algo que la sangre muggle de su padre no logro evitar, aunque el saber todo aquello también le preocupaba un poco, pues de no haber sido familia, enfrentarse al mocoso Potter podría ser de verdad terrible, en especial para él.

_/ ¿Qué le pasa? Se ha quedado muy pensativo y dudo que sea por mi amenaza; aunque se estuviese muriendo de miedo jamás lo dejaría ver, después de todo es el "gran" lord Voldemort y nunca permitiría que alguien notase su debilidad/_pensaba Litzy viendo con extrañeza al pensativo lord, realmente intrigada por verlo de aquella manera pues si algo había aprendido de Voldemort, era ha no confiarse, ni ha bajar la guardia, aunque a veces lo olvidase por aquello de ser familia, tonta idea que le estaba costando mucho, pues si bien ella no lo pagaba "directamente" su pobre pequeño si que lo hacia y eso era algo que no podía soportar ya que si alguien merecía ser feliz, especialmente luego de tantos sufrimientos, así como golpes del destino era justamente su niño y ya había cometido demasiados errores en un intento por darle a Harry, la felicidad; pues a pesar de haberse propuesto no lastimarlo, pero en su soberbia lo había hecho mas de una vez, infeliz; por lo que ahora no iba a permitir que nadie mas le hiciera daño, suficiente le había ya hecho como para que Voldemort o algún otro continuase lastimándole; por lo que debía asegurarse de que el lord no volviese a poner en una situación peligrosa de nuevo a su niño.

-¿Voldemort?-llamo Litzy de manera tentativa, tratando de atraer la atención del lord, quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando a la chica, aunque sin intención.

_/¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo se atreve ha ignorarme?/_pensaba con molestia Litzy a la vez que exasperada comenzado a golpear el suelo con el pie de manera rítmica pero a la vez resultaba molesto aquel sonido y el cual no tardo en atraer la atención del tenebroso, quien tan solo observo a la exasperada chica de reojo, mientras continuaba "ignorándole", al percatarse de cuanto le desagrada el que lo hiciera.

_/¡Ahora si, ya me canso/_pensaba de verdad molesta Litzy, viendo que el lord seguía sin hacerle caso y si había algo que precisamente le hiciera perder la paciencia era el ser ignorada, bueno ni siquiera se lo toleraba a Severus ¿Por qué iba permitírselo al lord? Obvio que la respuesta era ¡No, no se lo iba aguantar de ninguna manera!

-¡Con Un Demonio, Hazme Caso P-A-D-R-E!-exclamo altamente Litzy, golpeando a un mas fuerte el piso, con un ruido mas prolongado que sobresalto al señor oscuro, aunque no le extraño tanto como el apelativo con el que la joven se había dirigido hacia él.

-¿Cómo me has llamado, Elizabeth?-cuestiono confuso y sorprendido, Voldemort viendo a la pelinegra.

-¡Mmm, Padre!... ¡Merlín, lo siento, no era mi intención, Voldemort!-replico Litzy, golpeándose en la frente con la mano, tras percatarse de su pequeño desliz lingual.

-¡No tienes de que disculparte! No niego que me tomo por sorpresa, tu apelativo; pero también he de confesar que no me es tan desagradable como podría parecer. Tal parece que empiezo acostumbrarme a la idea de que puedas ser mi hija junto con el hecho de que Harry Potter sea mi nieto, aunque si te atreves a decir algo al respecto ¡Te cruciare!-exclamo Voldemort de forma dulce y curiosamente tierna casi paternal –al menos así le sonó a Litzy- aunque sus ultimas palabras tenían mas un tono de amenaza que era bastante claro.

-¡OH, bueno! Supongo que lo mas prudente seria que me quedase callada, pero para tu mala suerte, la prudencia no es precisamente mi fuerte; al contrario entre mas me dicen que no haga algo, mas ganas me dan de hacerlo, así que… ¡Que tierno eres, padre; empiezas aceptarme como hija!-dijo empalagosa Litzy, a la vez que se le iba encima al lord, dándole tamaño abrazo, que ahora si dejo out al mismo.

Y mientras aquello ocurría en la cabeza medio loca de Elizabeth en el sitio donde Draco continuaba trazando sus planes con cierto pelirrojo de nombre Ronald Weasley, había sucedido que… (Esto ocurre minutos o segundo posteriores al intento de suicidio de Harry, justo poco después de que el ojiverde susurre el nombre de su dragón, más antes de que Elizabeth y compañía, lo encuentren desangrándose)

- Entonce Weasley, te encargaras de llevar a Harry hasta la sala de menesteres, en la cual lo estaré esperando para poder decirle que…-resumía Draco los planes que hasta el momento discutía con un receloso y no muy convencido pelirrojo (al menos en lo que a su participación en todo eso se refería) pero antes de poder terminar de hablar un repentino "picor" o sensación de asfixia le hizo callar bruscamente, sobretodo porque tal sensación pareciera provenir del interior del bolsillo de su pantalón –curiosamente del sitio donde se encontraba el medallón de su fénix- al mismo tiempo que un inexplicable dolor pareciera surgir de su muñeca izquierda llegando a tal intensidad que sin poderlo evitar termino por perder la conciencia, desmayándose.

-¡Malfoy!-exclamo aterrado y un poquito preocupado Ron, mientras hacia malabares para que el desmayado rubio no cayese por completo al suelo y acabara lastimándose, por lo que no le quedo mas remedio que sujetarlo entre sus brazos para poder evitarlo.

_/¡Demonios sangrantes! ¿Y ahora que hago con Malfoy?/_pensaba Ron con angustia, a la vez que acomodaba en sus brazos al rubio, cargándole mientras decidía llevarlo donde Snape, pues aun cuando el profesor le provocaba miedo, también era que él era la cabeza de Slytherin y de alguna manera sabría que hacer con Draco, pues llevarlo a la enfermería implicaría responder preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder y con Snape siempre había la posibilidad de escabullirse antes de que le cuestionara nada.

Así pues el pelirrojo con el rubio en brazos y procurando no toparse con nadie por el camino, no tardo en dirigirse hacia las habitaciones del profesor –que por suerte Harry le había dicho donde se encontraban, o de lo contrario seguiría dando vueltas por todo el castillo- rezando porque cuando llegara el mismo no le fuera a matar por llevar al rubio, desmayado.

Mientras que en la habitación de Severus, éste junto con Remus, se habían encargado de las heridas de Harry, cerrando la mayoría, aunque algunas otras –como las de la muñeca izquierda-solamente las habían podido vendar especialmente tras darse cuenta de que Iris no les permitiría mucho acercamiento al menos para la atención de esa zona en particular, notando también de que de la serpiente provenía un poder insospechado que pareciera aliviar la herida pero por si acaso, no dudaron /cuidando de no molestar a la serpiente/ en vendarla.

-¿Cómo esta Harry? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no reacciona?-cuestiono con preocupación Sirius, acercándose hasta su ahijado y viéndolo aun inconsciente.

-¡Tranquilo, Paddy; Harry esta bien! Pero le tomara tiempo reaccionar ha perdido mucha sangre y tiene que recuperarse, lo cual va a tardar, así que hay que ser pacientes-dijo tranquilizador Remus, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su compañero, consolándolo.

-¡El lobo tiene razón, Black! Harry esta bien, solo hay que ser pacientes; pronto se recuperara, sus lesiones no son tan graves a pesar de lo que a primera impresión nos pareciera-dijo Severus seriamente y aunque su voz pareciera fría y sin emoción alguna, tanto para Remus y como para Sirius, fue obvia la preocupación que el otro hombre sentía por el ojiverde.

-Y Elizabeth ¿Cómo se encuentra?-cuestiono Severus, volviendo su atención hacia la ida joven, pues le resultaba algo incomodo observar las muestras de afecto entre el par de ex merodeadores, por lo que prefería enfocar su atención en otra cosa.

-¡Pues aun no reacciona, Snape! ¿Tienes alguna idea de ha que se deba?-pregunto Sirius, con angustia no sabiendo por quien preocuparse mas si por su ahijado/hijo o por su pequeña merodeadora honorífica, pues ambos eran de verdad muy importantes para todos los ahí presentes.

-¡No lo sabría con exactitud! Tengo que examinarla primero para saber que es lo que le sucede, Black-dijo Severus con calma, a la vez que se dirigía hacia donde la joven se encontraba pero antes de poder acercársele, unos tímidos pero insistentes golpes en la puerta de entrada se dejaron oír.

-¡Ustedes quédense aquí y cuiden de Elizabeth y Harry! Yo iré a ver quien es y lo despachare pronto-dijo Severus yendo a ver de quien se trataba, cerrando la puerta de su habitación al salir de la misma, pues no dejaría que quien estaba en su puerta delantera se percatara de lo que había pasado con su sobrino así como con la pelinegra.

Aunque al abrir la puerta de entrada, nunca espero encontrarse con lo que se topo…

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí, señor Weasley?-cuestiono extrañado, Severus tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse de frente con el pelirrojo.

-Yo… lo que sucede es… que… ¡Aquí tiene señor!-dijo nerviosamente Ron, al verse frente a Snape pero cogiendo valor, coloco a Draco en los brazos del sorprendido profesor y sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada mas, dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos?-susurro con sorpresa Severus, mientra volteaba hacia sus brazos y se topaba con su desmayado ahijado en los mismos, no pudiendo preguntarle nada al pelirrojo pues el mismo ya había puesto pies en polvorosa, yéndose mas rápido que un correcaminos siendo perseguido por un coyote.

_/¿Y ahora que hago yo con Draco? ¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar inconsciente? Solamente él me faltaba y como todo esto tenga que ver con lo que les ha sucedido a Elizabeth y Harry ¡Creo que me daré un tiro o de mínimo un crucio!/_pensaba Severus preocupado, dando media vuelta para regresar a su habitación y así hacerse cargo de su ahijado, también.

-¿Quién era, Severus?-pregunto Remus curioso, al verlo entrar, sorprendiéndose al ver como traía en brazos a Draco.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Draco?-dijo extrañado, Sirius, viendo como Severus colocaba al rubio junto a Harry.

-¡Weasley, era Weasley! Y no tengo la menor idea de que sucedió con Draco como para que este así, aunque estoy sospechando que sea lo que sea que le pase, tiene mucho que ver con los estados de Elizabeth y Harry; aunque de asegurarlo tengo que hacerle un examen para poder confirmarlo-dijo con voz cansada Severus, viendo a los merodeadores con preocupación.

-¿Realmente crees que se deba a eso, Severus?-dijo Remus con angustia.

-Bueno Weasley, no me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada; así que no podemos saber bajo que condiciones se ha dado su desmayo pero considerando que entre estos tres hay historia pasada pues…-dijo Severus imperturbable aunque sin perder su voz cansada y sin dejar de ver a los tres desmayados, pasando su negra mirada de uno a otro y otra, una y otra vez.

-¿Realmente crees que todo este relacionado, Severus?-dijo Remus con angustia, siguiendo a su vez la preocupada mirada del profesor de pociones, el cual tan solo se limito asentir mientras se dejaba caer pesada y cansadamente sobre una silla junto a la cama para así velar el "sueño" de los desmayados chicos.

-¡Rayos, va ha ser una noche horrible!-exclamo Sirius con angustia, tras asimilar lo que Severus, estaba implicando, dejándose a su vez, caer sobre un sillón individual, con la intención de velar el descanso de los jóvenes.

Y mientras los tres profesores velaban el descanso de los tres jóvenes, sumiéndose a su vez en sus pensamientos, cada uno intentado comprender lo que estaba sucediendo sin poder llegar a una conclusión clara que pudiese explicar todo lo que estaba pasando, por lo que no les quedaba de otra que esperar y rezar porque Draco, Elizabeth y Harry se recuperaran lo antes posible y sin ninguna secuela.

Por otro lado, con Draco y Harry sucedía que… (Todo esto ocurre en la cabeza de los bellos durmientes, lo aclaro por si las dudas)

_/¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde me encuentro?/_pensaba confuso Draco mientras veía a su alrededor, encontrándose con una especie de túnel o pasillo por completo a oscuras y que no le daba buena impresión que digamos, pero como tampoco le quedan muchas opciones para escoger, comenzó andar, tratando de encontrar alguna salida o algo que le dijera donde se hallaba.

Así que caminando y caminando, por lo que a él le parecieron horas, llego hasta el "final" del túnel, viéndose cegado por una fuerte luz que al desvanecerse dejo ver…

Y así…

Notas finales: He tenido algunos problemitas pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade, así mismo por cuestiones de peso –si hago muy pesado el archivo, luego en las paginas donde subo, me lo andan cortando- y evitar algún problema, he tendido que "cortar" el capitulo pero mas abajo les dejo con las ideas de lo que vendrá, y si les parece extraño es porque tales ideas salieron de una conversación en chat con mis betas, así que les dejo la conversación tal como estaba solo que desde la parte que continuaría a este capitulo OK, así que téngame paciencia que ya en el próximo capitulo concluyo con tales ideas. Y vean el calendario para saber cuando les tocas ser actualizados a sus fics favoritos, gracias.

Nuevo calendario de Subidas (cada lunes, pues por cuestiones fuera de mi control –empiezan las clases en la preparatoria y hay que prepararlas con tiempo y pues el trabajo ha de ser primero, esas son las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar- OK)

*Eternamente, de Harry Potter, capitulo 10, 8 de febrero 2010

*Un Gatito para mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 15de febrero

*La sombra de un amor, de Yugioh, capitulo 15, 22 de febrero

*Magia Lunar, crossover de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, capitulo 25, 1 de marzo

*Un amor destinado, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampiricas, capitulo 7, 8 de marzo

*Un milenio para amarnos, de Yugioh, capitulo 27, 15de marzo

*Vuelvo a ti, de Gravitation, capitulo 23, 22 de marzo

*Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 13, 29 de marzo

*Veelas: Tri Amores, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 5 de abril

*Ángeles V, multi crossover de Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yugioh, capitulo 10, 12de abril

*¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 20, 19 de abril.

Ideas del próximo capitulo:

De tal manera que al estar fénix y dragón en contacto -o sea uno junto al otro- de alguna manera haya cierta interacción aunque sea del tipo mental- o sea todo pase en la cabeza de ambos chicos- y así comenzaría la recuperación de harry pero quiero tratar de que parezca un sueño, algo como lo que hizo voldie , pero mas del tipo romántico y dulce, de tal manera que así me de pauta para luego de la recuperación de harryto -y que asombraría a snape, remus y sirius- casi mágica, finalmente veamos lo planeado por ron y draco y que seria lo que tengo en mi cuaderno, por fin o ya podrías poner que draco haya a su fénix llorando en una esquina como un niño pequeño, le pregunta que le sucede y le platica que su dragón ya no lo ama el rubio le dice que no es verdad haber cuenta, cuenta es que la verdad todo lo que te he dicho es completamente new, o sea otro mas para la cosecha pues en mi cuaderno es de la reconciliación pa´ca, pero antes de ella todo es nuevo y la verdad tengo dudas para manejar el "sueño romántico" pues podrías poner que el harry pequeño le muestra las imágenes que voldemort le metió a la cabeza, por eso quiso acabar con su vida, pero el rubio le dice que si hubiera muerto su dragón se hubiera ido con el ya sin el no es nada pero el niño le dice que como creerle el le muestra algunas imagines de que cuando estuvo separado de el era muy infeliz tenia soledad si el son muy buenas ideas y creo que me están ayudando aclarar el panorama, no estarían tan mal, me gustan aunque me gusta lo de harry pequeñito, tipo como cuando se convirtió tiempo y capítulos atrás, creo que lo manejare como si ni harry, ni draco supieran que son ellos, no se si me explico, o sea si serian ellos pero a la vez serian fénix y dragón, no se tratar de darle cierta emotividad a esa parte, creo que hasta que la escriba me quedaría mas claro, ahorita no se como explicarlo si ya entendí como si harry y draco estuvieran en otro lado o encerrados o si ellos no se reconcilian serán fénix y dragón no algo así como crónicas tsubasa -las has visto, esa donde sakura y shaoran son grandecitos y sakurita esta encerrada como en una especie de reloj que shaoran trata de romper para llegar a su princesa pero no puede y si no logra romper el reloj, le perderá, algo así me voy imaginando la escena solo que con un harry pequeñito muy asustado y un draco de su edad pero muy desperado por no poder alcanzar a su fénix y sentir que lo esta perdiendo, mientras que harry, pues estaría muy triste y solo, pensando que no volverá a estar con su dragón si muy buena el hecho es que entre uno triste y otro desperado, de alguna manera, ambos pudieran recordar el amor tan grande que se tienen y la esperanza vuelva, y que justo en ese momento los colgantes brillen o algo, y esa luz los rodee a ambos, rompiendo el reloj y haciendo que harry crezca y sus heridas se curen y justo cuando draco y harry logren tomarse de las manos, nuestro rubio despierte y se de cuenta de lo que le paso a harry y susurrándole al oído, que no lo perdone y que no lo volverá a lastimar y siempre estarán juntos y bla, bla, algo medio cursi pues si me gusta ahí lo tienes amiga.

Luzy Snape.


	11. Fénix y Dragón: Un Sueño de Amor

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 11: "Fénix y Dragón: Un Sueño de Amor"

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

*Nympha Nix Nivis *lovesasuke *verodelprado *vivaelanime

Por otro lado, con Draco y Harry sucedía que… (Todo esto ocurre en la cabeza de los bellos durmientes, lo aclaro por si las dudas)

***************************SUEÑO***************************

/¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde me encuentro?/pensaba confuso Draco mientras veía a su alrededor, encontrándose con una especie de túnel o pasillo por completo a oscuras y que no le daba buena impresión que digamos, pero como tampoco le quedan muchas opciones para escoger, comenzó andar, tratando de encontrar alguna salida o algo que le dijera donde se hallaba.

Así que caminando y caminando, por lo que a él le parecieron horas, llego hasta el "final" del túnel, viéndose cegado por una fuerte luz que al desvanecerse dejo ver…

Una extraña esfera de cristal semi traslucida y dentro de la cual podía apreciar una pequeña figura acuclillada que parecía estar llorando, aunque no podía estar completamente seguro de ello, pues tal figura apenas era visible.

_/¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde me encuentro? Lo último que recuerdo es estar convenciendo a Weasley de que me ayude con Harry, y después de eso… después ¿Qué? ¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de estar en Hogwarts todavía, pues este sitio no sé lo que pueda ser, es mas ni idea de ¿Quién o qué está ahí?/_pensaba Draco extrañado, recorriendo con su mirada aquel lugar, el cual pareciera ser un inmenso y vacio sitio salvo por aquella esfera pues mirara a dónde mirarse siempre se topaba con aquella esfera de cristal con un fondo infinitamente blanco, así que curioso se fue acercando a dicha esfera y al hacerlo pudo escuchar claramente como un ahogado llanto salía de su interior, comprendiendo que si había alguien encerrado en su interior y escuchar tal tristeza provocaba un intenso dolor que no sabía explicar a qué se debía.

-¿Hola?-llamo tentativamente el rubio, acercándose cada vez más a la esfera, donde pudo apreciar como aquella pequeña silueta levantaba su cabeza ante el sonido de su voz.

-¿Quién… esta… ahí?-pregunto una tímida y llorosa vocecita, mientras buscaba a su alrededor el origen de aquella voz antes escuchada, pudiendo "ver" una silueta por fuera de su esfera y la cual le provoco un fuerte estremecimiento de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tiemblas, pequeño? No voy hacerte daño-susurro Draco con voz suave y tranquila notando el estremecimiento del "niño" o al menos eso se imaginaba que era al ser tan chica la silueta.

-¿No me harás daño? ¿No me lastimaras como lo hizo él?-dijo la vocecita asustada y que como afilada aguja parecía encajarse en el corazón del rubio.

-¡No te haría ningún mal, pequeño! Es más nadie debería de hacerte daño alguno ¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿Quién te ha lastimado tanto como para que estés tan asustado?-indago Draco confuso mientras se arrodillaba frente al niño, o al menos donde imaginaba era el frente del mismo a la vez que acercaba una blanca mano a la esfera en un intento de tocar al chico pero sin conseguirlo ante la barrera que la burbuja representaba en esos momentos.

-¡Él se olvido de mí, me abandono; dejándome solo! Dijo que me cuidaría, que siempre estaría a mi lado y no cumplió ¡Se fue! Y yo lo extraño tanto, me lastima con su indiferencia, con su cinismo y alejamiento, pero no me importa nada ¡Todo se lo perdonaría hasta sus abusos, sus violaciones con tal de que vuelva a mi; que regrese por favor! Haz que vuelva ¿Puedes hacer que venga? ¿Qué este a mi lado?-dijo la vocecita desgarrada por el dolor, mientras el llanto se reanudaba con mayor intensidad que antes.

_/¡No llores, pequeño, no llores! ¿No te das cuenta de que se me rompe el corazón de escuchar tu llanto? ¿Quién será el desgraciado que tanto dolor te ha hecho? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Cómo?/_pensaba con profunda pena, Draco mientras se apoyaba desesperado contra el cristal, deseando poder atravesarlo para así consolar al chiquito aquel y que de extraña manera le recordaba tanto a su hermoso fénix.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarlo? ¡No es tu problema! Especialmente porque no sabes quien se encuentra detrás de ese cristal, podría tratarse de algo peligroso u horrible que quisiera dañarte; así que tu preocupación esta demás ¿No te parece?-susurro una voz fría junto al oído del rubio, provocándole un estremecimiento al mismo.

_/¡No me interesa! Él necesita mi ayuda y se la voy a dar; no se quien este detrás de esa pared; puede ser algo horrible o peligroso ¡Y no me importa, tan solo se que su llanto quiero calmar!/_pensó Draco con determinación, negándose a dar la vuelta pues no quería "ver" que era lo que estaba detrás suyo y que tantas confianzas se tomaba pero que sin embargo lograba ponerle la piel de gallina y no precisamente de miedo, pues había algo en aquella voz que le estremecía sin saber porque exactamente; mientras continuaba recargándose en contra de aquella esfera de cristal intentando llegar hasta el pequeño aquel.

-¡No llores pequeño, por favor no lo hagas! Mejor dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras con tanto dolor? ¿Algo te duele?-pregunto con voz suave Draco, recostando su frente contra el cristal aquel.

_/¡No deberías de confiar en "ese" de afuera! Podría querer hacerte daño, igual a como todos lo han hecho antes, especialmente como "el dragón"/_decía una dulce pero preocupada voz en el oído del pequeño aquel.

_/¡Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero estar solito; quiero que mi dragón este conmigo! Él solo esta confundido, nunca me haría daño; además "ese" ser que dices quiere ayudarme ¿Cuál es el problema si lo hace? Tal vez pueda hacerlo y quitarme este dolor ¿No crees?/_musito en voz bajita el pequeño aquel, tratando de convencerse de sus palabras mientras tímidamente alzaba su cabecita, viendo intrigado hacia fuera de su esfera, tratando de saber quien estaba fuera de la misma intentando –al parecer- ayudarlo.

*******************INTERRUPCIÓN SUEÑO*******************

Mientras tanto fuera en las habitaciones de Severus Snape…

-¿Qué vamos hacer con ellos?-pregunto preocupado Sirius, viendo a los tres desmayados, bueno en realidad dos pero como Litzy no parecía reaccionar aun, pues técnicamente se le podía considerar "desmayada" a pesar de estar solamente ida.

-¡Ni idea! Pero algo tenemos que hacer, no podemos dejarlos así-dijo Remus también preocupado, mientras observaba extrañado que tanto Harry como Draco parecían verse mas y mas ¿Mal? Y eso si que le angustiaba como pocas cosas lo hacían.

-Quizás seria conveniente fuera el que los revisáramos para ver que tan graves son sus heridas en el caso de Harry, así como también ver ¿Cómo se encuentra Draco? Pues estando desmayados mucho no es lo que podemos hacer-sugirió Severus con calma pero con obvia preocupación, acercándose al lecho de nueva cuenta para poder separar a los chicos pues estando juntos los hechizos de diagnostico podía interferir entre ellos y eso haría aun mas difícil saber exactamente que era lo que tenían ambos.

-Yo que tú, Snape ¡No los movería! A Draco y Harry les hará bien estar juntos-dijo una voz femenina, sobresaltando a los presentes al menos a los conscientes.

-¡Elizabeth, Litzy!-exclamaron sorprendidos los tres magos, mientras volvían la cabeza con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba la morena, quien en esos momentos se incorporaba del sofá en el que se hallaba, tan fresca y campante que casi pareciera que nada hubiese ocurrido y no halla estado "ida" la ultima hora mas o menos.

-¡En serio, yo mejor los dejaba juntos, Snape! Ellos de verdad necesitan ese contacto aunque no lo parezca y posiblemente les haga bien en vez de mal; después de todo mas "malos" de lo que ya están no se pueden poner, aunque quizás pueda hacer algo al respecto-dijo Litzy como si nada pasara, acercándose hasta el lecho, haciendo suavemente a un lado a Severus, quien continuaba con sus intenciones de separar a los durmientes chicos pero que se habían visto interrumpidas con el "despertar" de la joven.

-¿Sabes lo que les esta pasando, no es así?-cuestiono intrigado Remus al ver como la joven empezaba a inclinarse sobre el par de chicos.

-¡No con exactitud, Remus! Tengo una idea pero no es tan fácil de explicar pues en parte es mi culpa, de Voldemort y hasta de ellos dos, el que se encuentren en la situación en la que están; aunque de verdad espero poder hacer algo pero antes tengo que ver… mmm...… algo-dijo Litzy no muy segura de cómo explicar lo que tal vez no tenia explicación alguna, después de todo eso de los medallones, lazos de unión, cabezonerías pues no era algo a lo que estuviesen muy acostumbrados los tres magos, quizás dos de tres, pero no así de los tres factores al mismo tiempo, sobretodo aquel que la involucraba de una u otra manera.

Y así ante los preocupados y algo consternados ojos de los tres hombres mayores, la joven empezó a palpar lentamente de arriba abajo al inconsciente Draco, al parecer buscando algo, como bien había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Qué es lo que haces, Elizabeth?-pregunto Severus con voz seria, sin dejar de ver a la chica.

-¡OH, nada en especial; tan solo busco… mmm...… esto!-exclamo la joven mientras sacaba de la tunica del rubio, un hermoso medallón con la figura de un fénix, que aunque seguía siendo hermoso, se podía ver lo frágil que aquella figura lucia, con el oro opacado, sin brillo alguno, así como –extrañamente-se veía golpeada, dañada, lastimada, como si de un momento a otro fuese a "morir" lo cual ciertamente era absurdo en especial si se consideraba que una figura inerte no podía morir ¿O si?.

_/¡Cuánto daño se han hecho, uno al otro sin saberlo, sin comprenderlo! El orgullo de uno, las inseguridades del otro; mis intromisiones entre y con ellos, prometiéndome no volver hacerlo, pero si no lo hago ¡Mi niño podría morir y eso no lo voy a permitir! No debí dejar que papá se extralimitara con mi pequeñito pero lo hecho, hecho esta y ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo, pues ni un gira tiempo me podría ayudar con esto pues alterar el pasado podría causar mas daño que lo que ya hemos vivido hasta ahora/_pensaba Litzy mientras acariciaba con ternura el fénix entre sus manos, deseando aliviarlo pero sabiendo bien que solo Draco podía hacer aquello, aunque no fuera consciente de ello, por lo que sin decir nada, levanto un poco la cabeza del rubio, colocándole de nueva cuenta el medallón alrededor del cuello hasta que el mismo reposo sobre su pecho de manera tranquila.

-¡Ahora depende de ti, Dragón; solo tú puedes salvar al pequeño fénix! El lazo lo vuelvo a restituir, pero solamente ustedes dos lo pueden volver a completar de nuevo, ya sea de manera fuerte o de romperlo para siempre; pero decidan bien, pues de no hacerlo pagaran con la vida, la decisión tomada—siseo Litzy son suavidad en el oído del durmiente Draco, depositando un dulce beso en la frente del joven para inmediatamente después dar la vuelta a la cama e inclinándose sobre Harry, saco de entre sus ropas, el brillante guardapelo de plata, que aunque no estaba tan opaco como el del fénix, si lucia levemente apagado y de cierta manera parecía "frío" al contacto.

-¡Deja a tu corazón hablar, pequeño fénix; permite que tu dragón se acerque a ti y te cure pues de lo contrario lo perderás para siempre, elige bien pues la vida de los dos esta en juego—siseo la morena suavemente también, besando al ojiverde en la frente de manera tierna, luego de lo cual simplemente se alejo del lecho, abandonando tranquila la habitación.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Qué significa?-pregunto confundido, Sirius, al ver marcharse a la morena.

-¡Ni idea, Siri! Pero lo que haya hecho tiene que ver con ellos dos y con esos medallones, solo que no alcanzo a comprender exactamente ¿Cómo?-dijo consternado, Remus.

_/¿Qué ha hecho, Elizabeth? ¿Por qué actúa tan extraño? Pero sobretodo ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo? ¡No entiendo absolutamente nada y eso no me gusta en lo absoluto!/_pensaba Severus confundido así como desubicado por primera vez en su vida, existía algo o alguien que no podía controlar, ni siquiera predecir el subsiguiente movimiento y por lo mismo, la sensación que tenia no era en lo absoluto agradable, de tal manera que nada de aquello le gustaba en lo mas mínimo pues siempre había tenido el control de todo y todos a su alrededor pero como siempre, Elizabeth Evans, era el "alguien" que no podía controlar menos aun comprender y eso si que no le agradaba.

*********************De regreso al Sueño***********************

Draco estaba desesperado por no poder acercarse mas al pequeño aquel, mientras hacia oídos sordos a las malintencionadas y frías palabras de aquello que a sus espaldas se encontraban, pero su angustia por ayudar al pequeño era mayor en especial al ver como aquella esfera parecía encoger frente a sus ojos cada vez con mayor rapidez, casi como si quisiera acabar con el indefenso inquilino de su interior, que ya hace un rato había dejado de llorar cayendo en un silencio tan profundo que pareciera que el mismo se había dado por vencido.

_/¡Déjame ayudarte, pequeño, déjame salvarte!/_suplicaba desde su mente Draco, con tanta desesperación que empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquella esfera en un intento por romperla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y se volviera tan estrecha que acabaría con el niño dentro de ella.

-¡No deberías de ponerte así! Es un pequeño desconocido, alguien que no parece querer tu ayuda, entonces ¿Por qué te preocupas? ¡Déjalo morir, que desaparezca de una vez por todas! Así estarías mejor ¿No te parece?—susurraba la fría voz, cada vez con mas mala intención.

Y mientras eso pasaba fuera de la esfera, dentro de la misma…

-¡Ayúdame, no quiero quedarme solito; no me dejes como lo hizo él! Por favor, sácame de aquí, por favor-rogaba la vocecita, queriendo poder atravesar su cada vez mas pequeña prisión y llegar hasta aquel que deseaba salvarlo de su completa soledad.

_/¡No te puede ayudar, nadie puede, pequeño! Él terminara dándose por vencido y te abandonara como todos lo han hecho, no deberías de esperar mucho de ese de allá fuera/_susurraba dulcemente la voz en el oído del niño, solo que estaba vez a pesar de que la dulzura seguía ahí, también se podía percibir un deje de desesperanza que antes no tenia y que asustaba de alguna manera al niño.

-¡No me voy a dar por vencido; voy a sacarlo de ahí! De una u otra manera, lo voy hacer ¡NO LO VOY A DEJAR SOLO NUNCA MAS, NUNCA MAS; ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ PUES NO LO VOY A DEJAR MORIR, JAMÁS!-exclamo Draco con decisión, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas sobre la esfera, justo en el momento que en su pecho brillaba una débil, pero al mismo tiempo mas fuerte, luz dorada mostrando sobre su pecho una figura alada, correspondiente a un dorado fénix.

-¡ÉL ME VA AYUDAR, NO ME VA A DEJAR SOLO NUNCA, LO SE, YO CONFÍO EN ÉL!-exclamo convencido el niño, mientras estiraba su manita hacia donde Draco se encontraba justo al tiempo en que en su pechito una fuerte luz plateada, también brillaba.

Provocándose entonces una serie de eventos encadenados, pues la esfera aquella se rompió en miles de fragmentos que no dañaban al caer, al contrario parecían mas brillantes estrellas que llovían sobre unos sorprendidos Draco y Harry, quienes se encontraban con sus manos entrelazadas, lo cual había ocurrido al haber Draco golpeado la esfera y Harry se había estirado tratando de alcanzarlo.

/-¡Así se hace, lo han logrado pero no olviden nunca que el lazo puede volverse muy débil con sus orgullos e inseguridades, deben confiar uno en el otro, amándose toda la vida y mas allá, incluso; ahora si podrán volver y recomenzar su amor, ¡No lo dejen morir de nuevo! O nos veremos obligados a interferir de manera definitiva y entonces no volverán a estar juntos, nunca mas-/susurraron complacidas dos voces, una dulce y otra algo fría pero ambas felices e incluso sonando hasta amorosas.

-¿Harry? ¿Draco? ¿Cómo?-susurraron sorprendidos el rubio y el moreno pero al mismo tiempo felices por volverse a reencontrar.

-Harry, yo…-comenzó Draco, estrechando aun mas la mano del moreno entre la suya.

-¡Shh, te amo, Draco!-susurro Harry, colocando un dedo en los labios rosas, silenciándolo, mientras le sonreía al rubio de sus sueños y corazón.

-¡Yo, también te amo, Harry!-musito Draco, tras besar suavemente aquel dedo silenciador, para luego tomar al moreno entre sus brazos y darle un dulce pero intenso beso en los rojos labios y entonces sucedió que…

Una intensa luz, envolvió a los amantes que les sorprendió por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse para tratar de saber que esta pasando y una vez que el brillo se disfumino ocurrió que…

Y así…

Continuara…

Notas finales: He tenido algunos problemitas pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade, así mismo por cuestiones de peso –si hago muy pesado el archivo, luego en las paginas donde subo, me lo andan cortando- y evitar algún problema, he tenido que "cortar" el capitulo pero mas abajo les dejo con las ideas de lo que vendrá, así mismo es muy posible que a este fic le este subiendo mas o menos cada dos semanas pues finalmente comenzare a retomar mis cuadernos y por lo tanto solo tendré que transcribirlo así que calculo unas dos semanas en promedio de todas maneras en cada actualización les avisare que fic subiré en esas semanas de acuerdo, así que téngame paciencia y en el próximo capitulo concluyo con las ideas faltantes. Gracias.

Ideas del próximo capítulo:

*Veremos la recuperación de harryto -y que asombraría a snape, remus y sirius- casi mágica, finalmente veamos lo planeado por ron y Draco y que seria lo que tengo en mi cuaderno, pues podrías poner que el Harry pequeño le muestra las imágenes que Voldemort le metió a la cabeza, por eso quiso acabar con su vida, ante es hecho Draco reñirá al moreno por esa tontería, sintiéndose triste porque en parte fue su culpa pero terminaran arreglándose y también veríamos mas de Elizabeth y lo que le pasa.

Luzy Snape.


	12. De Reclamos, victimas y ¿reapariciones

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 12: De Reclamos, "victimas" y ¿reapariciones?

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

*kyra potter *OuiJoli *ros potter

-¡Shh, te amo, Draco!-susurro Harry, colocando un dedo en los labios rosas, silenciándolo, mientras le sonreía al rubio de sus sueños y corazón.

-¡Yo, también te amo, Harry!-musito Draco, tras besar suavemente aquel dedo silenciador, para luego tomar al moreno entre sus brazos y darle un dulce pero intenso beso en los rojos labios y entonces sucedió que…

Una intensa luz, envolvió a los amantes que les sorprendió por lo que se vieron obligados a separarse para tratar de saber que está pasando y una vez que el brillo se difuminó, dejando ver entonces…

Fuera de aquel sueño, tres magos continuaban confundidos pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese decir o hacer algo una brillante luz les cegó, momentáneamente.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-pregunto consternado Remus, con los ojos cerrados ante aquel intenso resplandor.

-¡No lo sé, Moony; no tengo ni idea!-susurro Sirius, acercándose a tientas a su pareja, pues todo aquello no le gustaba ni un ápice.

-Parece que ya está pasando-dijo Severus tranquilo, mientras con lentitud entreabría un ojo y al darse cuenta de que ya no había más luz, término de abrirlos de una vez, justo como lo hacían sus compañeros, volteando hacia la cama, para encontrarse con que…

Harry ya no lucia ninguna herida, como si nunca hubiese estado lastimado, salvo por la presencia de las vendas que le cubrían y que eran prueba de que lo había estado en algún momento.

-Pero ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que Harry, está bien?-cuestiono extrañado Sirius, dando un paso hacia delante para acercarse a su ahijado pero antes de que pudiera tocar al moreno, un rubio al lado del mismo comenzó a despertar…

-¡Harry!-exclamo Draco incorporándose bruscamente, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-¿Estás bien, Draco?-pregunto Severus, acercándose de inmediato a su ahijado para asegurarse de que de verdad lo estuviera.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo esta, Harry?-dijo Draco, ignorando sin intención a su padrino para concentrar su atención en su ojiverde, quien en esos instantes empezaba a despertar de tal manera que al abrir sus preciosos ojos verdes y fijarlos en su rubio, sonrío dulcemente al mismo, mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo para poder tocar el rostro de su amado, acariciándole con ternura pero al hacerlo dejo al descubierto el corte que se había hecho con el puñal al intentar suicidarse.

-¿Qué Significa Esto, Harry, Qué?-susurro con voz fría Draco, mientras sujetaba con fuerza aquella muñeca, apartándola de su rostro, viendo con molestia y desagrado al moreno, pues estaba de verdad enojado con el joven.

-¡Draco… yo…!-musito avergonzado Harry jalando rápidamente su muñeca del agarre del rubio para ocultarla de la vista del mismo.

-¿Por Qué Esta Cortada Tu Muñeca, Harry? ¿Acaso Quisiste Suicidarte?-susurro de manera fría y hasta venenosa, Draco, viendo con intensidad al moreno, quien apenado tan solo pudo asentir levemente, desviando la mirada pues no resistía la intensa del otro joven.

-¡Estúpido, eres un grandísimo estúpido y un, imbécil!-exclamo indignado Draco, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo de la cama para de inmediato salir de la habitación, azotando fuertemente la puerta al hacerlo.

-¡Lo siento, Draco, lo siento tanto!-se disculpaba Harry mientras amargas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ocultando su rostro en la almohada, sollozando quedamente, ante la consternada mirada de Sirius, Remus y Severus.

-¡Tú maldito ahijado es un bastardo, Snape!-dijo enojado Sirius mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, para deslizar tranquilizador una mano sobre la espalda de su niño de manera consoladora.

-¡Tal vez lo sea, Black! Pero supongo que si hay alguien que tiene derecho a reclamarle algo a Harry, es precisamente él ¿No te parece? Después de todo, lo que Harry intento hacerse fue una completa y total tontería; sobre todo porque de haber tenido éxito no solo hubiese hecho sufrir a Draco sino también a todos los que le queremos y ¿Crees que eso es correcto?-dijo Severus con voz calmada aunque con un ligero tono de censura en la misma, mientras se sentaba en el lado contrario de la cama justo frente a Sirius, al mismo tiempo que pasaba suavemente sus dedos por el sedoso cabello del chico, también en un intento por serenarlo.

-¡Lo siento, tanto, tanto! Soy muy malo… solo hago… sufrir… a quienes me aman… solo traigo desgracias… a todos… por mi culpa murieron mis padres… por ser tan indeciso… mi dragón ¡Me odia y me ha dejado de nuevo solo! Ojala no hubiese existido nunca-hipaba Harry queditamente, pero ante el silencio existente en aquella habitación, sus palabras eran más que audibles, lastimando –sin querer' a los magos oyentes.

/¡Merlín, pobre cachorro; su auto estima es tan baja! Y todo por culpa del maltrato psicológico al que los Dursley´s le sometieron cuando era pequeño; esos infelices merecen un inmenso castigo. Ni siquiera un mago sangre pura trataría de una manera tan indigna a un niño, pueden ser muy duros en sus enseñanzas pero jamás hundirán a alguien hasta el grado de anhelar desaparecer del mundo/pensaba entristecido Remus, mientras miraba con profunda pena al sollozante ojiverde, y no pudiendo soportar aquel dolor pues poco a poco su lobo interior, comenzaba a resentirlo, enojándose contra aquellos que tanto daño le habían ocasionado a su cachorrito, por lo que opto por salir de ahí, pues de quedarse acabaría desquitándose con quien no lo merecía, así que era mejor prevenir.

-¡Tranquilo, Harry; no llores más! Sino hubieses existido, la vida de muchos seria mucho muy triste, James y Lily te amaron tanto que dieron su propia vida por ti; quizás creas que no debieron de hacerlo pero te han demostrado que tú fuiste lo mejor que pudo sucederles, que morir para protegerte fue una buena decisión, puesto que eres el más maravilloso hijo que cualquiera pudiera desear y por otro lado… ¡Draco no te odia; nunca lo haría verdaderamente! Solo esta impactado por tus heridas, lo cual es comprensible, sobre todo si piensas que de ser la situación contraria, o sea Draco herido por un intento de suicidio, también tú te habrías molestado e incluso hubiese reaccionado mucho peor que él, pequeño. Además si no existieras, muchos seriamos muy pero muy infelices, comenzando por mi querido Moony, para él eres no solo su hijo por adopción, sino su cachorro desde el mismo momento en que llegaste a este mundo y te ha amado como tal desde el instante en que James te puso entre sus brazos y tú apresaste fuertemente uno de sus dedos; Sniv… Snape sería un amargo empedernido, el peor terror de los estudiantes y no estudiantes de Hogwarts, jamás se habría permitido aceptar que es primo de tu papá y por lo tanto no habría formado parte de una familia, siendo completamente miserable en esta vida, sirviendo eternamente al lord oscuro; sin ti, Elizabeth no habría vuelto a Inglaterra menos al colegio y no sé, la pasaría fregando la conciencia a Snape ¡Lo cual es muy divertido de presenciar y eso es algo que no puedo perderme! Y por ultimo sin ti, es posible que ya estuviese muerto, quizás no hubiese acabado en Azkaban, pero con lo loco que soy en algún enfrentamiento contra los mortifagos habría acabado mal y podría continuar y continuar, con tus amigos, los Weasley´s hasta Hermione, pasando por Dumbledore así como el resto de los profesores, para todos ellos eres importante y no porque seas el "niño que vivió" sino porque eres Harry, el hijo, el sobrino, el amante, el amigo, el estudiante, el… etc., ¿No te das cuenta lo importante que eres para tantos y para todos?-susurro con cariñosa ternura Sirius, mientras jalaba con suavidad al lloroso chico hasta su regazo para abrazarlo con fuerza pero sin llegar a sofocarlo, intentando demostrarle con aquel gesto, lo mucho que era amado al ojiverde.

-¡Draco no te odia, jamás lo haría! Él te ama y por lo mismo no te dejara nunca, tan solo está dolido puede que incluso asustado, por descubrir tus heridas: para él ha debido ser un impacto tal hecho, Harry. Después de todo Draco podrá mostrarse como alguien frio y sin corazón, incluso. Especialmente porque toda su vida ha tenido que mantener las apariencias ocultándose detrás de una máscara dada la fuerte enseñanza a la que fue sometido por Lucius: pero por ti, todo eso lo olvida y es feliz como pocas veces lo ha sido. Comprende que para Draco todo estas situación ha sido sorpresiva, pues la persona que ama, ha querido desaparecer de su vida, dejándole también solo ¿Crees que para él eso es fácil de aceptar? En estos momentos, te sientes mal posiblemente una "victima" debido a la reacción violenta y negativa que mi ahijado a podido mostrar hacia ti: pero ¿Qué con él? ¿Qué con lo que pueda estar sintiendo o sufriendo? ¡Tú, eres su mundo entero; aunque a veces no lo parezca así! Tal vez no le sea posible el dejar su educación de lado por completo pero hace su mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo y permanecer contigo, incluso en estos momentos todo es complicado y reaccionar como lo hizo, ha debido ser doloroso, Harry-dijo Severus con seriedad pero con conocimiento de causa y sabia bien que todo aquello para Draco no había resultado ser sencillo de descubrir, menos aun de asimilar.

-¿Entonces, crees que Draco pueda perdonarme, tío Severus? La verdad es que no pensaba en nada cuando intente suicidarme, yo tan solo quería de dejar de sentirme tan solo, tan vacio ante su ausencia, tan profundamente desdichado. De verdad soy alguien despreciable y estúpido, después de todo ¡Solo pensé en mí! En lo que era "mejor" sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie más; Draco hace bien en dejarme ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo? Solo problemas, dolores y sin sabores, lo mejor es que me fuese de su vida, ahora mismo estoy siendo egoísta al pensar solo en mí en lo que me conviene ¡Draco debería odiarme; no me merezco su amor!-dijo Harry entristecido, mientras se alejaba del abrazo de Sirius pues se sentía indigno de recibir su amor, a la vez que ocultaba de nueva cuenta su rostro contra la almohada pues realmente se sentía una verdadera mierda, por ser tan poca cosa y que para colmo solo le traía problemas a los demás. (Dios, esta actitud tan derrotista y conformista me está cayendo como pata de mula, espero lograr que salga del bache, porque sino la que se "muere" seré yo, jeje)

Y mientras el ojiverde se hundía en su desastrosa autocompasión, fuera de la habitación se encontraban un rubio y un castaño, quienes se encontraban pensativos, escuchando a los otros magos sin mostrar en sus rostros ningún tipo de reacción, en especial Draco, quien como Severus comentara lucia frio e imperturbable aunque interiormente no fuese así, mientras que por su parte Remus también se encontraba serio, tal vez menos frio que el Slytherin pero aun así sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

/ ¡Demonios, mi fénix eres un soberano imbécil! ¿Cómo puedes decir tantas tonterías y no morderte la lengua con ellas? ¡Yo te amo! Te amo tanto que simplemente si algo te pasara, seria quien muriera; haría cualquier por ti, excepto ¡Permitirte tantas idioteces! ¿Eres tan ciego, acaso? No te das cuenta de que el saber que has atentado contra tu vida, intentando apartarte de mi lado ¡Es horrible! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estaría mejor sin ti? Quizás tenga la culpa, mi orgullo no me dejo reaccionar a tiempo y evitarte todo este sufrimiento, sin darme cuenta de cuan unidos estamos el uno al otro, pero eso es algo que voy a cambiar; Severus tiene razón, mi educación me ha hecho ser alguien "Sin Sentimientos" mas eso lo voy arreglar después de todo ya lo dije antes ¡Nada ni nadie me separara de mi fénix, hasta morir lo seguiré amando! Así que tendré que poner mi plan en marcha lo antes posible, aunque para ello tenga que pedirle ayuda extra a la comadreja/pensaba decidido Draco, mientras abandonaba finalmente el despacho de su padrino, pues anteriormente aunque había sido esa su intención no había podido hacerlo al escuchar los sollozos de su pequeño niño moreno y aunque aun el corazón se le partía ante aquel llanto, tomo valor de alejarse para pronto poder volver a estar con su chico y esta vez de manera definitiva y sin tantas estupideces de por medio.

-¡Con Mil Demonios Harry James Potter Evans, DEJA DE ESTARTE AUTO COMPADECIENDO; ERES UN GRYFFINDOR, ASÍ QUE SACA LA CASTA O ¿ACASO ERES TAN IMBÉCIL COMO PARA ESTAR DE LLORONCITO TODA LA APESTOSA VIDA? SI MALFOY TE ABANDONA VA A SER TODA TU CULPA ¿QUIÉN QUIERE PASAR SU VIDA CON ALGUIEN COMO TÚ? ALGUIEN QUE NO TIENE UNA BUENA AUTO ESTIMA, QUE SE LA PASA LLORANDO COMO MAGDALENA POR CUALQUIER TONTERÍA QUE NO SALGA SEGÚN SUS PLANES; PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE TIENES: SOLO ESTAS ASÍ PORQUE MALFOY TE HA MANDADO POR UN TUBO Y HARÍA BIEN EN HACERLO, PUES NO HAY QUIEN TE AGUANTE CON ESTA PATÉTICA DEMOSTRACIÓN-grito Remus ofuscado, mientras entraba cual tromba a la habitación, para de inmediato acercarse a la cama y jalar a Harry, para poder tomarlo por los brazos y sacudirle de forma brusca así como levemente fuerte (considerando la fuerza del lobo, se está controlando, porque sino capaz que parte a Harry) haber si así finalmente espabilaba de una buena vez por todas.

-¿Moony, Profesor, Lupin?-dijeron sorprendidos Sirius, Harry y Severus ante el exaltado castaño, pues la verdad que verle de aquella manera era no solo extraño sino también sorpresivo puesto que ojidorado rara vez perdía la calma y menos aun gritaba como lo acaba de hacer.

-¿Qué Demonios Me Ven? ¿Tengo Monos En La Cara O Que?-dijo bruscamente Remus viendo con molestia a los otros tres.

-¡Moony, amor tranquilízate; estas asustándome!-susurro bajito Sirius acercándose hasta el castaño, de manera lenta y pausada pues comprendía perfectamente que el mismo se encontraba un tanto "exaltado" probablemente por los últimos efectos de la reciente luna llena y la cual no tenía ni siquiera dos días de haber transcurrido, por lo que el hecho de que estuviese de aquella manera era muy posible que fuera por aquello.

-¡Vete al diablo, Padfoot! Deja de estarme tratando con tanta condescendencia como si fuera culpa de la luna llena; eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, por el contrario, estoy así: PORQUE HARRY DE VERDAD LOGRA SACARME DE MIS CASILLAS, es tan odiosamente patético e idiota. Míralo ahí con su carita de "yo no rompo un plato ni hago nada peligroso porque me puedo lastimar" por favor, es ridículo hasta Draco se ha dado cuenta de eso, Harry solo busca llamar la atención y hacerse pasar por una pobre e indefensa victima; si Litzy tiene toda la razón al apartarse de él y dejarlo solo ¡Es lo que se merece! La verdad es que ¿Quién podría aguantar a alguien tan patético como él? No me cabe duda de que eres más parecido a Lily que a James, después de todo tu papá nunca actuó como un perdedor, siempre llevo bien en alto el nombre Gryffindor, pero tú Harry, has perdido toda dignidad y pensar que te enseñe a realizar un Patronus ¿Dónde está aquel niño valiente y ansioso de aprender, de salir adelante con empeño y dedicación? Hasta me da vergüenza ser tu maestro, Potter y no comiences con que es por la luna, Padfoot que estoy perfectamente consciente de lo que estoy diciendo y mejor me retiro antes de que me den ganas de vomitar con tan patético espectáculo que están protagonizando gracias a las manipulaciones de este mocoso-dijo Remus con desagrado, abandonando esta vez las habitaciones de Severus de una buena vez y de manera definitiva.

_/ ¿Tan absurdo y patético le parezco? Tanto que ¿Odio acaso?/_pensaba ensombrecido Harry, al ver como Remus se marchaba sin más ni más, en verdad molesto con él.

-¡Tanto como odiarte, lo dudo! Aunque si está enojado y en total desacuerdo con tu actitud, que honestamente ¡APESTA! La verdad es que antes eras más divertido e interesante, también; pero ahora eres alguien por demás aburrido y hasta soso, es como si hubieses perdido "chispa", antes tu vida era caótica ciertamente, aunque no seria para menos pues con Voldemort tras de ti, eso era obvio pero ahora que el dichoso lord anda muy tranquilo y sin andarte "jodiendo" la vida, tú has perdido toda iniciativa, toda carisma, bueno sencillamente ni siquiera eres el Harry Potter arrogante, contestón y rompe reglas de antaño. OK, es comprensible que con todo lo que te ha sucedido en este año y el pasado hayas cambiado pues descubrir, que tienes una tía, que Severus Snape también lo es, hacerte novio de la engreída sangre sucia ¡Perdón! De la sabelotodo, descubrir que fue un error hacer aquello porque estás verdaderamente enamorado del Dragón, quien a su vez es orgulloso, arrogante, celoso y de un posesivo que mata pues en más de una ocasión te ha causado algún daño ya sea físico o de otra índole; es mas en esta ocasión _/quitarse el medallón/_ ha sido mucho más prolongado con su… mmmm ¡Castigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera! Aunque pareciera que ya se estaban entendiendo finalmente pero tenía que arruinarlo todo con tu desesperado acto de suicidio, que afortunadamente solo quedo en un intento y ahora estas aquí, asumiendo un papel que realmente es chocante—decía irónicamente una vocecita en el interior del moreno.

Y así…

Continuara…

Notas finales: Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, que de nueva cuenta es totalmente nuevo, o sea me volví a ir por la tangente, está bastante raro pero se hace lo que se puede en especial porque no he podido llegar a lo de los planes de Ron y Draco, pero espero eso pronto aparezca pues justo de ese punto es de donde tengo en mis cuadernos, pero ya saben por cuestiones de peso no lo hago más largo, pues luego se me corta a la hora de subirlo a las distintas paginas, así que téngame paciencia en lo que retomo mis cuadernos.

Ideas del próximo capítulo (al menos espero incluir algunas pues aquí brillaron por su ausencia jiji):

*Planes de Draco para recuperar de una buena vez a su fénix con la ayuda no tan voluntaria pero si obligada de Ron para dicho propósito.

*Introducción de Tomas a Hogwarts finalmente, para los celos de Severus.

*Descubrimientos de ciertos guardianes así como la reaparición de varios personajes no olvidados pero no muy utilizados (En este capítulo ya apareció uno ¿Saben quién es?)

Y bueno esas son solo algunas ideas, no pongo mas pues tampoco aseguro que las abarque todas en el siguiente capítulo jeje.

Luzy Snape.


	13. Doblegando el orgullo: el dragon va

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 13: Doblegando el orgullo: el dragón va tras su fénix, planes de una reconciliación.

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

*LoveDamonSalvatore*Isabel *sakura *adpa_278 *Erisen *kisa_phantom *Ariana Madness Ilargi *verodelprado *kyra potter *ros potter

_/¿Tan absurdo y patético le parezco? Tanto que ¿Me odia acaso?/_pensaba ensombrecido Harry, al ver como Remus se marchaba sin más ni más, en verdad molesto con él.

-¡Tanto como odiarte, lo dudo! Aunque si está enojado y en total desacuerdo con tu actitud, que honestamente ¡APESTA! La verdad es que antes eras más divertido e interesante, también; pero ahora eres alguien por demás aburrido y hasta soso, es como si hubieses perdido "chispa", antes tu vida era caótica ciertamente, aunque no seria para menos pues con Voldemort tras de ti, eso era obvio pero ahora que el dichoso lord anda muy tranquilo y sin andarte "jodiendo" la vida, tú has perdido toda iniciativa, toda carisma, bueno sencillamente ni siquiera eres el Harry Potter arrogante, contestón y rompe reglas de antaño. OK, es comprensible que con todo lo que te ha sucedido en este año y el pasado hayas cambiado pues descubrir, que tienes una tía, que Severus Snape también lo es, hacerte novio de la engreída sangre sucia ¡Perdón! De la sabelotodo, descubrir que fue un error hacer aquello porque estás verdaderamente enamorado del Dragón, quien a su vez es orgulloso, arrogante, celoso y de un posesivo que mata, pues en más de una ocasión te ha causado algún daño ya sea físico o de otra índole; es mas en esta ocasión _/quitarse el medallón/_ ha sido mucho más prolongado con su… mmmm ¡Castigo, por llamarlo de alguna manera! Aunque pareciera que ya se estaban entendiendo finalmente pero tenías que arruinarlo todo con tu desesperado acto de suicidio, que afortunadamente solo quedo en un intento y ahora estas aquí, asumiendo un papel que realmente es chocante-decía irónicamente una vocecita en el interior del moreno.

_/¿Eres tú, Demi?/_cuestiono sorprendido Harry, pues hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba a la vocecita aquella que el escucharla tan de repente le sorprendió.

_-¡Hola, Potter! Hace tiempo no charlamos ¿Cierto? Y vaya que te hace falta algo de guía, pues de verdad que estas bien perdido ¿Tan mal te ha ido sin el dragón? ¿Tanto lo necesitas como para atentar contra tu propia vida?-_susurro Demi con tono de sermón pero a la vez preocupado y que no hizo sentir mejor al ojiverde.

_/¡Yo… yo… no sé porque lo hice! Extraño tanto a Draco que estar sin él es un verdadero suplicio, Demi; él es sencillamente mi vida y también mi rumbo ¡Estoy tan perdido que no se qué hacer simplemente no se vivir sin mi dragón!/_se compadecía Harry mientras silenciosas lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas, empapando lentamente la almohada en la que ocultaba su rostro, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su amado dragón estuviera con él pero sabía que por su propia culpa era que se encontraban separados y quizás esta vez fuera para siempre pues bien sabia lo tonto que había sido pero no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus acciones y ahora pagaba caro ese error.

_-/¡Ay Merlín! Esta mas deprimido de lo que pensaba, hacerle sentir mal no será el mejor camino a seguir pues en lugar de hacerle reaccionar me temo que solo conseguiré hundirlo más de lo que ya esta, pero a la vez tratar de animarlo va a resultar ser aun mas difícil; será mejor el solamente apoyarlo a la vez de buscar la manera de que vuelva con Draco pues a este ritmo el que intente volver a suicidarse será cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a ponerse en peligro y esta vez podría no haber nadie para salvarlo/-_pensaba Demi preocupado, pues no sabía cómo aconsejar al deprimido moreno, no quedándole más opción que el tener que recurrir a la ayuda de Ángela ya que tal vez entre los dos, algo pudieran hacer con sus respectivos protegidos.

Mientras tanto con Draco, las cosas no pintaban tampoco bien para el rubio pues él al igual que Harry se encontraba sin poder dormir y aunque no había lagrimas presentes, si se encontraba sumamente triste así como avergonzando de toda aquella maldita situación que sin proponérselo se había salido de control y que nada bueno estaba dejando en ninguno de los involucrados.

_/ ¡Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos! Mi fénix está realmente mal, no puedo creer que ha intentado quitarse la vida; cierto que no reaccione de la mejor manera pero es que tuve tanto miedo al comprender lo que podía pasarle, de entender lo cerca que he estado de perderlo. El solo imaginar el quedarme sin Harry hace que me sienta fatal y aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza ese sueño o lo que fuera: verlo tan acabado y deprimido, tan desolado hizo que mi corazón se encogiera de puro dolor así como agonía ¡Tengo que hacer algo! Y aunque vaya en contra de las doctrinas de Lucius tendré que pedirle ayuda a Weasley, después de todo es el único que puedo ayudarme en estos momentos, Jazmín no está muy feliz que digamos así que no querrá ayudarme, mi padrino tampoco anda muy alegre y ni hablar del padrino de Harry así como del Prof. Lupin para ninguno de ellos soy una persona grata en estos momentos, pero tampoco por ellos voy a permanecer más tiempo alejado de mi fénix, tanto él como yo ¡Nos necesitamos!/_ pensaba Draco decidido mientras se incorporaba rápidamente de la cama, apresurándose a llegar a su escritorio de donde tomo un pergamino para de inmediato escribirle una nota a Ron Weasley.

Weasley:

Sé que te parecerá extraño esta nota pero dado el hecho de que no pudo concretar mis planes con respecto a Harry no me ha quedado de otra que recurrir a este medio, así que espero seas discreto y a pesar de tu desagrado a mi persona, espero puedas dejar de lado tu desapego por mí y me ayudes a reconciliarme con Harry; así que aquí va el resto del plan y que no pude terminar anteriormente:

Dentro de tres días llevaras a Harry al tercer piso, puerta cuatro del lado derecho, dado que les toca ronda como prefectos de Gryffindor no será muy difícil que le lleves por esos rumbos, una vez frente a la puerta de tu cuenta corre el hacer que entre a la habitación, el resto es cosa mía pero te doy mi palabra de que nada malo le pasara y si por el contrario todo sale como espero quizás muy pronto recuperes a tu hermano alegre, vivaz y hasta despreocupado de siempre.

Espero tu respuesta así que no lo olvides, comadreja cuento contigo para esto.

Draco Lucio Malfoy Black.

Una vez escrita aquella nota, se apresuro a enrollarla, sellarla y colocar el remitente para a primera hora de la mañana enviársela al pelirrojo, dando así inicio a sus planes de recuperación de cierto fénix deprimido.

_-/ ¡Vaya, vaya esto se pondrá bueno! Finalmente el dragoncito despertó y va a por todo por Harry, en cuanto se lo diga a Demon no me lo podrá creer pero ya es justo que ambos estén juntos, a este ritmo ya me pensaba que tanto Demi como yo misma tendríamos que intervenir de forma muy ruda y la verdad que no quiero llegar a esos extremos pues sinceramente el pequeño ojiverde no soportaría otra sesión como la de hace poco pero si así es la única forma de que reaccione pues…/-_pensaba Ángela, sonriendo felizmente en la cabeza de Draco al ver las intenciones y acciones del rubio, las cuales ciertamente la complacían muchísimo.

A la mañana siguiente, tras un buen baño, ponerse más o menos presentable, el rubio corrió tan rápido como le fue posible hacia la lechuceria donde no tardo en darle a su lechuza Hades (esta lechuza ya había salido aquí, o ya la tome prestada de otro de mis fics ¿Alguien me lo aclara? Gracias) la nota para Ron, quien la recibió minutos más tarde durante el desayuno, sorprendiéndose ante la presencia de aquella lechuza que no conocía de nada y que sin embargo no le fue difícil de identificar pues al intentar quitarle la nota, aquel animal le miro con tal deje de superioridad que no tuvo ninguna duda de quién le enviaba el mensaje.

_/Pero ¿Qué diablos quiere Malfoy tan temprano? Que ahora piensa estarme molestando hasta en el desayuno, de acuerdo que anoche estuvo "acosándome" pero esto ya es el colmo y lo peor de todo es que su estúpido animal ni discreto es y ha atraído la atención de muchos (as) de los alumnos así como de los profesores ¡Demonios, no podre leer la nota aquí y tampoco podre desayunar en condiciones! Pues estoy seguro de que Malfoy espera una rápida contestación/_pensaba Ron mosqueado, mientras con rapidez arrebataba la nota a Hades, el cual tan solo le miro de manera amenazadora por aquel atrevimiento, para inmediatamente después salir del gran comedor con apenas un parte de manzanas y un vaso de jugo de calabaza en sus manos a la vez que hacia malabares para evitar que la nota de Draco se le cayera en su salida y tras asegurarse de que nadie le estuviera siguiendo, por aquello de la curiosidad, se encerró en la primera aula que vio siendo seguido por Hades que no se le despegaba por nada del mundo, así que una vez dentro…

No tardo nada en leer la nota de Malfoy, no sorprendiéndose mucho por el contenido de la misma después de todo ya se esperaba algo así aunque lo que si le extraño es que precisamente Malfoy hubiese doblegado su orgullo para contactarse precisamente con él pero todo fuera por el bien de Harry, pues la verdad su amigo sin el rubio no era ni la sombra de lo que fue, aunque varios rumores –que sospechaba eran cosa de Hermione, que por ardida no dejaba de hablar, a quien quisiera oírla aunque no muchos le prestaban atención al menos no desde el año anterior- aseguraran que estaba así por haber terminado con su ex novia, Mione y que esta ya no le hacía ningún caso, cuando la situación era justamente al contrario, era Harry quien ya no le prestaba ninguna atención a la sabelotodo fastidiosa.

Malfoy:

Te ayudare con tus planes, aunque te advierto que si le haces algo a Harry que lo vuelva a lastimar te las veras muy seriamente conmigo y con el resto de mis hermanos, en especial los gemelos, y créeme con ellos basta y sobra para hacerte la vida miserable; en tres días llevare a Harry a ese lugar, estaremos ahí como a las 10 PM así que espero que tengas todo listo, Ok.

Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett

PD: No vuelvas a mandarme a tu lechuza, es insoportable justo como tú, con "cariño" la comadreja.

Así que luego de aquello, los tres días pasaron rápidamente aunque algunas cosas sucedieron durante el transcurso de los mismos, Harry fue dado de alta de la enfermería hasta el segundo de ellos, causando con eso que mas chismes hubieran a su alrededor, Ron no se le despego ni un momento salvo para ir a comer, cenar, desayunar e ir a clases, el resto del tiempo se la paso cuidado de su hermanito ayudándole incluso a ponerse al día con las tareas que los maestros les iban dejando, Hermione se la pasaba trinando por los pasillos tratando de averiguar qué pasaba y como le podía eso convenir pero no conseguía nada de nada, Seamus vigilaba todo eso desde las sombras en especial a cierto pelirrojo que ni cuenta se daba, Remus andaba insoportable teniendo que ser Sirius quien lo calmase a base de unos buenos polvos, lo cual estaba agotando al pelinegro y hablando de pelinegros pues Litzy simple y sencillamente se hacia la sorda, muda y ciega para no interferir de nuevo con el dragón y el fénix prefiriendo desquitarse con Severus, quien a su vez estaba por volverse "loco" ante los descaros de la joven, pues con tantos cambios de humor ya se encontraba francamente desesperado y todo esto siendo observado por un muy divertido director aunque levemente preocupado también así como por el resto del profesorado y los ignorantes alumnos.

Y al llegar el tercer día… a pocos minutos de las 10 de la noche…

-¡Ron, ya basta! ¡Quiero ir a dormir, estoy cansado! Además hemos recorrido varias veces estos pasillos y no hay nadie fuera de la cama así que ya estuvo bien de tanta ronda ¿No te parece?-se quejo Harry con cansancio mientras era llevado por su mejor amigo hacia quien sabe dónde, pues al parecer solo el pelirrojo lo sabía con exactitud según su parecer.

-¡Vamos Harry no te quejes! Solo tenemos que ver una última cosa, además de seguro te gustara lo que te prepare pues es una sorpresa que si no te agrada pues te vas a dormir de inmediato-dijo Ron con calma sin dejar de guiar al ojiverde, el cual ya estaba mareado con todas aquellas vueltas que habían dado, lo mismo que perdido con tantos pasillos recorridos, y sin saber ya en que parte del castillo se hallaba no tardaron en parar frente a una puerta decorada con un sol y una luna mas antes de que pudiera preguntar, la misma se abrió rápidamente extrañando al moreno, quien fue empujado con brusquedad al interior por parte del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ron?-indago Harry sorprendido por la acción de su amigo, viendo como la puerta volvía a cerrarse, dejándole en una momentánea oscuridad que pronto desapareció al prenderse una multitud de pequeñas velas que iluminaban el lugar cual cielo estrellado y que le hicieron percatarse de que la habitación estaba dispuesta de forma muy romántica, topándose con una apetitosa cena colocada en una elegante mesa, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue notar una espaciosa cama con finas sabanas de seda roja así como respirar un suave aroma de hierbabuena y menta inglesa, que le hicieron recordar a cierto dragón, por lo que pasando saliva, pregunto:

-¿Ron?-dijo con apenas voz Harry, pues si aquello era alguna "maléfica" idea de su amigo, para ponerlo nervioso lo estaba consiguiendo sin ningún esfuerzo.

-¡No soy Weasley, mi fénix!-respondió una fina voz a espaldas del moreno, quien se volteo asustado ante la misma.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Dra… Malfoy?-dijo inseguro Harry viendo avanzar al rubio en su dirección y con cada paso que daba, retrocedía uno en consecuencia hasta que le resulto imposible seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí? No deberías, mi fénix-dijo Draco con suavidad acercándose al moreno para de inmediato alzar una pálida mano hacia la mejilla del chico, pero antes de lograr su objetivo, escucho como el moreno gritaba/no muy fuerte/ asustado ante su movimiento.

-¡No me toques, no lo hagas por favor!-susurro Harry temblando incontrolablemente, sorprendiendo a Draco.

-¡No lo hare, si tú no lo deseas! Pero ¿Por qué me temes? ¿Tanto es el daño que te he hecho, mi fénix?-pregunto Draco con voz dolida mientras se retiraba algunos pasos para darle espacio al ojiverde, que no dejaba de temblar aunque ahora mas ligeramente pero aun así no dejaba de hacerlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ron? Él no me habría dejado a solas contigo ya que sabe todo el mal que me has hecho y que por lo visto tratas de seguir haciéndome-dijo Harry con nerviosismo mientras respiraba hondo, intentando controlar su temor.

-¡No le hice nada a Weasley, Harry! Y aunque suene extraño él me ayudo a traerte aquí pues ninguno de los dos podemos soportar ver como cada día que pasa te vas consumiendo en la tristeza, así que me ayudo en esto para poder volver contigo mi fénix, intento no lastimarte pero de alguna u otra manera acabo haciéndolo ¿No es así? Pero ¡Solo pido una oportunidad para recuperarte, solo déjame demostrarte que soy sincero!-dijo Draco con sincero fervor, acercándose un poco hasta su fénix.

-¡No es verdad; nada de esto lo es! Solo eres una mentira que finge ser un sueño de amor para volverse una pesadilla después-dijo Harry con miedo, abrazándose a sí mismo, como auto defensa.

-¿Un sueño de amor vuelto pesadilla? ¿Has tenido malos sueños que me involucran, verdad? ¿Por eso me temes?-cuestiono con suavidad Draco viendo como el terror aumentaba en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y con lo cual sus sospechas se confirmaron.

_/¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarle que no soy un sueño? ¡Que soy real! ¿Qué habrá soñado para estar en ese estado tan alterado?/_se preguntaba Draco preocupado y pensativo.

_/Tengo la certeza que sea lo que sea, han sido muy desagradables, lo suficiente como para aterrorizarlo como esta, quizás ha debido soñar con aquella ocasión en … yo lo tome a …. La fuerza ¡Como no lo pensé antes! Por eso su temor hacia mí/_seguía pensando el rubio consternado a la vez que inconscientemente se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras nervioso pasaba una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo y sin darse cuenta de que era atentamente observado por el moreno quien no se perdía ningún detalle de sus expresiones.

-¡Dragón, mi dragón; regresaste!-murmuro con ternura, Harry avanzando poco a poco hacia el rubio, deteniendo así su nervioso paseo y así…

Continuara…

Notas finales: Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, que de nueva cuenta es totalmente nuevo, o sea me volví a ir por la tangente, está bastante raro pero se hace lo que se puede. Finalmente estoy retomando mis cuadernos la ultima parte ya pertenece a los mismos así que espero subir un poco más frecuente este fic, los demás pues irán saliendo acorde a mi inspiración así que paciencia, gracias por su comprensión.

Ideas del próximo capítulo (al menos espero incluir algunas pues aquí brillaron por su ausencia jiji):

*Introducción de Tomas a Hogwarts finalmente, para los celos de Severus.

Y bueno esas son solo algunas ideas, no pongo mas pues tampoco aseguro que las abarque todas en el siguiente capítulo jeje.

Luzy Snape.


	14. Una caliente y romantica reconciliacion

Eternamente MDMD

Capitulo 14: Una caliente y romántica reconciliación.

AVISOS: Como –casi- siempre recordarles que nada de esto me pertenece /a excepción de la trama y alguno que otro personaje original que llegue a incluir OK/ sino a la señora J.K Rowling así como a la W.B, también decirles que es un fic de contenido yaoi o slash, es decir, relaciones chicos x chicos, así como puede llegar a contener escenas no aptas para menores de edad, por lo que si no te gustan este tipo de tramas o escenas ¡NO LEAS! Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, pero si aun así deciden quedarse ¡Bienvenidos sean, disfruten de la lectura y ojala les agrade (un comentario siempre es bien recibido y no les toma mucho dejarlo)! Gracias por su atención y comentarios.

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON INTENSO.**

*shineevero *ruby90zoe *isa_1510 *Imara_24

-¡Dragón, mi dragón; regresaste!-murmuro con ternura, Harry avanzando poco a poco hacia el rubio, deteniendo así su nervioso paseo, tras colocarse enfrente del mismo, levantando lentamente su mano hasta la mejilla del otro joven, quien permanecía estático ante todo aquello, sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? ¿Qué has dicho?-susurro Draco incrédulo, incapaz de creer las palabras del moreno así como estremeciéndose al sentir el ligero roce del mismo sobre su mejilla en esos momentos.

-¡Dragón, mi dragón!-dijo Harry con ternura, mientras acortaba definitivamente la distancia y tomaba los labios rosas del rubio con un gentil y dulce beso, asombrando a su compañero, quien mas por inercia correspondió de inmediato el beso, aun cuando las dudas aun persistían en su cabeza, pues todo aquello se le estaba haciendo muy extraño, llegando a pensar que tal vez NO fuera Harry quien estaba enfrente suyo sino alguien más.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me besas? ¿Quién eres?-cuestiono dudoso Draco, terminando con el beso para observar atentamente al moreno notando con sorpresa que el miedo había desaparecido de aquellos verdes ojos y que en su lugar mostraban un nuevo brillo de ternura, confianza y amor y que poco a poco iba aumentando.

-¿No te agrado? ¿No era lo que querías? Pues si no es así entonces ¿Para qué has montando todo esto? ¿Por qué disponer de este romántico escenario?-dijo a su vez, Harry entre curioso y un tanto inseguro ya que quizás se había equivocado y en realidad Draco no era quien pensaba que era y todo estaba resultando ser producto de su imaginación. Mas antes de que la inseguridad y el miedo hicieran mella en el moreno…

-¡Por supuesto que me agrado y claro que lo quiero! Pues lo que más deseo es que podamos reconciliarnos de una buena vez; después de todo, no he estado a punto de ser aniquilado por Weasley para echarme atrás en el último momento, mas no lo tomes a mal pero ¿Por qué me has besado? Creía que tenías miedo de mí, por causa de tus pesadillas-dijo Draco extrañado, mientras se separaba un poco del chico pero sin soltarlo por completo ya que no deseaba separarse de su moreno ahora que lo había reencontrado pero necesitaba primero aclarar sus dudas.

-Ya veo y no dijo que hayan sido hermosos sueños, al contrario han sido terribles, volviéndose incluso dolorosos extremadamente dolorosos y sigo teniendo miedo de que puedan hacerse realidad, mas sin embargo hay algo distinto en ti; en mis sueños tu comportamiento eras muy cruel, frio y arrogante en cambio aquí _/delante mío/_ luces diferente, dejando ver tus emociones, siendo mi dragón por eso me atrevo acercarme de nuevo, ya que vuelves a ser Draco y no Malfoy; a él le tengo no solo miedo sino terror puesto que su orgullo lo hace estar enojado y es muy peligroso para mí-dijo Harry tímidamente pero con valor al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oh, Harry, mi dulce y valiente fénix!-dijo Draco emocionado, abrazando y besando tiernamente a su querido moreno, quien poco a poco correspondía el beso transmitiendo la misma ternura, dulzura y amor que el rubio le mostraba pero al mismo tiempo con un tono de pasión así como deseo que los iba envolviendo por igual a los dos, pero en especial al dragón, a quien sus instintos iban dominando lentamente, por lo que sin dejar de besar a su fénix, el rubio alzo en sus brazos al otro chico que no tardo en enredar sus piernas a la cintura del rubio mientras que este le sostenía desde sus glúteos, caminando tranquilamente hacia la cama que había dispuesto anteriormente en donde con suavidad deposito a su preciosa carga.

-¡No sabes cuánto te amo, Harry! Eres mi mundo entero pero sobretodo te he amado desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos hace ya tanto tiempo, solo que entonces no lo sabia pero ahora reitero la promesa que te he hecho: NADA NI NADIE PODRA SEPARARNOS, HASTA MORIR TE SEGUIRE AMANDO, -susurro junto al oído del moreno, Draco mientras con un ligero movimiento de su varita dejaba que una canción expresara todo lo que sentía por su fénix, inundando el lugar poco a poco.

Como yo te amo, como yo te amo

Convéncete, convéncete

Nadie te amara.

Como yo te amo, como yo te amo

Olvídate, olvídate

Nadie te amara, nadie te amara

Nadie porque:

Yo TE AMO con la fuerza de los mares

Yo TE AMO con el ímpetu del viento

Yo TE AMO en la distancia y en el tiempo

Yo TE AMO con mi alma y con mi carne

Yo TE AMO como el día a sus mañanas

Yo TE AMO como el hombre a su recuerdo

Yo TE AMO a puro grito y en silencio

Yo TE AMO de una forma sobrehumana

Yo TE AMO en la alegría y en el llanto

Yo TE AMO en el peligro y en la calma

Yo TE AMO cuando gritas, cuando callas

Yo TE AMO tanto, yo TE amo tanto YO

Como yo te amo, como yo te amo

Convéncete, convéncete

Nadie te amara.

Como yo te amo, como yo te amo

Olvídate, olvídate

Nadie te amara, nadie te amara

Nadie porque:

Yo TE AMO con la fuerza de los mares

Yo TE AMO con el ímpetu del viento

Yo TE AMO en la distancia y en el tiempo

Yo TE AMO con mi alma y con mi carne

Yo TE AMO como el día a sus mañanas

Yo TE AMO como el hombre a su recuerdo

Yo TE AMO a puro grito y en silencio

Yo TE AMO de una forma sobrehumana

Yo TE AMO en la alegría y en el llanto

Yo TE AMO en el peligro y en la calma

Yo TE AMO cuando gritas, cuando callas

Yo TE AMO tanto, yo TE amo tanto YO

-¡Merlín, dragón es hermosa; también TE AMO TANTO COMO TÚ A MÍ!-exclamo Harry emocionado mientras se estremecía de gozo y placer, sintiendo las caricias que su amor le otorgaba por todo su cuerpo, suspirando extasiado ante las mismas, ansioso como nunca, desesperado por recibir mas y mas de su rubio, quien le mimaba con infinita ternura así como amor.

_/¡Merlín santo, te amo tanto mi fénix! Estar separados ha sido el peor infierno que he pasado, ni siquiera recibir los constantes maltratos de Lucius o las burlas y torturas de la sádica de Bellatrix, o estar en presencia del lord oscuro o Greyback, ha sido tan terrible como lo ha sido el estar lejos de ti, solo por mi estúpido orgullo; mas prefiero mil torturas que volver a separarme nuevamente de ti y esta vez cumpliré en serio mi promesa, antes no supe hacerlo pero ahora lo hare por el resto de mi vida pues el hecho de tenerte entre mis brazos de nueva cuenta, sintiéndote estremecer ante mis toques, respondiéndome con tu entrega y pasión ¡Es maravilloso! Y me muero por volver a probarte entero, mi amor/_pensaba Draco con profundo cariño mientras susurraba muy suavecito: indermis ivanezca, a la vez que realizaba un pase con su varita, dejándola después a un lado, para poder contemplar la completa desnudez de sus cuerpos, maravillándose con la belleza de su compañero, quien no podía evitar el salvaje rubor que encendió sus mejillas tras percatarse de la ausencia de sus ropas así como de la deseosa y hambrienta lo mismo que lujuriosa mirada, que Draco le dirigía en esos momentos, la cual le provoca estremecimientos que nada tenían que ver con la previa excitación y que le hizo ponerse tenso inconscientemente.

_/¿Qué le está pasando? Repentinamente se ha puesto muy tenso ¿Por qué será? Estaba respondiendo a mis caricias de forma apasionada pero ahora su mirada esta turbia, asustada y definitivamente sus estremecimientos no son por excitación ¿Sera qué? ¡Merlín santo! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Debe de estar recordando sus pesadillas y quizás el estar desnudos se lo ha hecho recordar, después de todo hace tiempo que no estamos juntos y si solo malos sueños ha tenido conmigo, es obvia su reacción ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confié en mí? Lo que menos deseo es que tenga miedo, tal vez si…/_pensaba Draco preocupado por Harry, ya que su intención no era hacerlo sentir mal de ninguna manera por lo que sin decir nada, se incorporo, bajándose de la cama y así en silencio ante los atónitos ojos verdes de su moreno, jalo al mismo hacia el borde dejando que sus morenas piernas colgaran hacia el piso para luego separarlas lo suficiente como para poder arrodillarse entre ellas, de tal manera que su rostro quedaba justo frente al miembro de Harry, el cual había perdido un poco de vigor pero no mucho, lo cual saco una ligera sonrisa en el rubio, quien sin más tomo el turgente miembro entre sus manos, para luego empezar a chuparlo lenta y provocadoramente, deslizando la punta de la lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza de un lado y por el otro, dejando un suave camino de húmeda saliva por todo lo largo y ancho de aquel miembro viril.

_ /¿Qué está haciendo, Draco? ¿Qué se propone?/_pensaba con sorpresa Harry al ver y sentir los movimientos de su amante, exhalando un asombrado gemido tras la acción de su rubio, medio incorporándose de la cama para poder verlo mejor.

-¡Merlín…. Santo…. Draco…. Sigue así…. OH mas…. Mas!-rogaba Harry, extasiado, sintiendo la húmeda y profunda mamada que el dragón le hacía, mordiendo de vez en cuando la cabeza de su pene aunque con sumo cuidado así como delicadeza como si buscara solamente complacerle y no lastimarle, lo cual saco de sus rojos labios una dulce sonrisa, que hizo a su vez brillar los plateados ojos del rubio, quien continuaba muy afanosamente con su labor.

_/¡Cielos, Harry me pones muy caliente con esos gemiditos que estas soltando y creo que ya estas más calmado así como tranquilo pero de todas maneras todavía falta algo más para que puedas volver a confiar en mí!/_pensaba Draco con cariño tras comprobar que su moreno cada vez mas estaba quedando reducido a una sinfonía de gemidos, suspiros y temblores de placer que le estaba poniendo igualmente cachondo, así que antes de que su fénix se corriese en su boca, se retiro presionando la base del moreno pene para evitar que se derramara de una vez.

-¡Que rayos! ¿Qué… estás haciendo… Draco?-dijo confuso y algo molesto Harry por verse interrumpido justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis dispuesto a continuar su reclamo hacia el desconsiderado rubio; reclamo que murió en sus labios al ver y luego sentir como el dragón se montaba de una buena vez sobre su humedecido miembro, sin ninguna clase de preparación salvo la poco lubricación que su propia saliva había dejado en su pene previamente, comenzando a moverse poco a poco a pesar del obvio dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Por qué?-susurro Harry extrañado pero sin poder evitar gemir ante la cabalgada de Draco sobre su miembro.

-¡Porque TE AMO, y no quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo de mí, mi fénix hermoso!-respondió Draco con ternura, sin dejar de moverse en un suave vaivén sobre el moreno, que en eso momentos lo tomo de las blancas caderas, deteniendo sus movimientos, sentándose de inmediato aunque sin salir del interior del rubio, quien con el cambio de posición no pudo evitar que un ahogado gemido, mitad dolor, mitad placer, saliese de sus rosas labios; gemido que definitivamente se volvió de placer al sentir como su moreno acariciaba su pene, masturbándole a la vez que embestía en su interior de nuevo.

-¡Gracias, mi dragón! Y sabes hay algo que deseo decirte…-dijo Harry, mientras hacia un leve e imperceptible movimiento de su mano, permitiendo así que una nueva canción se escuchara…

Yo soy aquel que cada noche te persigue

Yo soy aquel que por quererte ya no vive

El que te espera

El que te sueña

El que quisiera ser dueño de tu amor

De tu amor

Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida

Yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida

El que te espera

El que te sueña

Aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor

Y estoy aquí

Aquí para quererte

Estoy aquí

Aquí para adorarte

Yo estoy aquí

Aquí para decirte

Que como yo nadie te amo

Yo soy aquel que por tenerte da la vida

Yo soy aquel que estando lejos no te olvida

El que te espera

El que te sueña

Aquel que reza cada noche por tu amor

Y estoy aquí

Aquí para quererte

Estoy aquí

Aquí para adorarte

Yo estoy aquí

Aquí para decirte

Amoooooor

Amooooooooor

Amoooooooooooor

Y con la última palabra de la canción, ambos jóvenes alcanzaron el clímax pues en ningún momento Harry había dejado de embestir a su rubio, ni dejar de masturbarlo por lo que ambos acabaron a la vez, el moreno dentro del dragón y este ultimo sobre el estomago de su fénix, cayendo ambos exhaustos y desmadejados sobre la cama.

-¡Eso… ha sido… maravilloso, Harry!-dijo cansado Draco, dejándose caer a un lado del moreno provocando con ello la salida del mismo de su cuerpo, lo que le causo un ligero dolor que saco de sus labios una mueca de incomodidad que no paso desapercibida.

-¡No debiste hacer eso, Draco! ¿Te he lastimado, verdad? Además ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo Harry preocupado y un tanto inseguro.

-¡No me has lastimado, Harry! No estoy en un lecho de rosas, precisamente pero lo hice porque no quiero que vuelvas a tenerme miedo; estoy seguro que las pesadillas que has tenido nunca fueron agradables y tal vez en la mayoría de ellas ¡Era yo el que te lastimaba a ti! Así que en esta ocasión creo que fue lo mejor, pues lo he dicho en serio ¡Esta vez cumpliré mi promesa por y para siempre! Y eso me recuerda: Accio, fénix-dijo Draco con calma, mientras movía su mano hacia algún lugar en la habitación, atrayendo así ellos un dorado colgante que no tardo en estar en sus manos.

-¡OH, Draco no tenias porque hacerlo, pero gracias, mi amor! Y por cierto, yo también tengo algo para ti ¡Accio, guardapelo!-dijo a su vez Harry, atrayendo el plateado guardapelo a sus manos.

-¿Me lo colocas de nuevo?-cuestionaron a la vez, ambos chicos, sacando con ello, hermosas sonrisas de sus labios.

Así pues Harry tomo el fénix en sus manos, mientras le daba el guardapelo de dragón a Draco, para inmediatamente después pasar los colgantes hacia los cuellos de cada uno, mientras murmuraban a la vez.

-¡Mundos distintos pero el mismo destino para toda la eternidad, te amo mi fénix, te amo mi dragón!-sellando su reconciliación con un amoroso pero apasionado beso, mientras los colgantes en sus torsos, brillaban nuevamente.

FIN

No es cierto, podría ser el final pero todavía falta más, pero a poco no sería un buen final jiji, lean las notas finales para saber cuándo volveré con este fic o los demás. Gracias.

Y así….

Continuara…

Notas finales: Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, que de nueva cuenta es totalmente nuevo, o sea me volví a ir por la tangente, está bastante raro pero se hace lo que se puede y ha sido el lemmon mas intenso que me he aventado por lo que mis cuadernos volverán a retomarse en el próximo pues aunque no lo crean este lemmon solo era una ligera insinuación o sea lemmon no era, así que Midori se ha agotado y espera les agrade este capítulo, pues de verdad se esforzó por sacarlo adelante, que espero subir un poco más frecuente este fic, aunque me tardare un poco, lo iré subiendo conforme pueda por lo que gracias por su comprensión.

Ideas del próximo capítulo (al menos espero incluir algunas pues aquí brillaron por su ausencia jiji):

*Introducción de Tomas a Hogwarts finalmente, para los celos de Severus.

Dentro de 15 días subiré ÁNGELES V, capitulo 12, o sea más o menos el viernes 26 de agosto, y ahí les avisare a su vez cual continuara.

Luzy Snape.


End file.
